The sour wolf and the human 2
by Plume2014
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Tout va pour le mieux pour Stiles et Derek. Ils vivent dans une belle maison. Derek a un travail qui lui plaît. Stiles élève leur fils, Mattheo. Ils sont tellement heureux qu'ils veulent partager ce bonheur avec un nouveau bébé... Mais ce bonheur pourrait être de courte durée... Venez lire ce nouveau tome, la suite des aventures de Stiles et Derek.
1. Prologue, Stiles

_Bonjour,_

 _On se retrouve avec notre nouvelle histoire qui est le tome 2 de "The sour wolf and the human"._

 _Comme avec le tome précédent, je m'occupe d'écrire le point de vue de Stiles et Natacha, celui de Derek,_

 _J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire._

 _On publiera le samedi, le lundi et le mercredi._

 _Enjoy ^^_

* * *

Je suis à la cuisine en train de faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le repas de ce soir. Le reste du repas sera amené par la meute, car on fait un repas canadien. En effet, une fois par semaine, toute la meute se réunit chez nous pour un repas convivial.

Au début, il se faisait chez Peter, mais maintenant, il refuse de nous recevoir chez lui suite à une soirée un peu trop arrosée pour fêter l'anniversaire de Liam. L'alcool agrémenté d'aconit avait coulé à flots et Liam, bien soûl, avait percuté un meuble où se trouvait les cadres à photos qui s'étaient écrasés au sol. Mais Peter avait vu rouge, car c'étaient les derniers souvenirs de sa famille et il avait mis tout le monde à la porte, en lançant des propos injurieux. Donc maintenant, c'est chez nous que les repas se passent.

Dès que j'ai mis mon gâteau à cuire, je jette un œil à Matthéo qui est en train de dessiner. Derek le surveille de près, car il s'est déjà battu à l'école. C'est mon époux qui a été convoqué par le directeur de l'école, car je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre. Quand il est rentré, il n'a pas voulu me dire la raison de cette bagarre. J'ai essayé d'interroger mon bébé, mais il est resté muet comme une carpe. Je suis prêt à parier que Derek lui a demandé de garder le secret ; un secret entre lui et Matthéo.

Mon fils redresse la tête vers moi et me sourit. Il est adorable avec son sourire où il lui manque une dent. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et il embrasse ma joue. Je souris tendrement puis je prends le dessin qu'il me tend ; on y voit Matthéo sur les épaules de Derek et moi, je tiens une laisse avec un petit chien bleu. Depuis Noël, il nous en demande un car Lou en a reçu un de la part de son papa poule, mais Derek est catégorique, il n'y aura pas de chien dans la maison des Hale. Je ne dis rien, car c'est Derek qui nous entretien et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à ce sujet.

Perdu dans mes pensées, il me faut quelques instants pour me rendre compte que Matthéo touche ma joue. Je le regarde.

— Porte.

J'entends la sonnette retentir pour la seconde fois apparemment. Je vais dans le hall et j'ouvre la porte. Un homme, en costume noir et l'air flippant, me fixe. Une tonne de scénario macabre se déroule dans ma tête et je prends la parole avec une voix hésitante.

— Je peux vous aider ?

— Je suis maître Nottet. Le cabinet notarial Gomes situé au Mexique m'a mandaté pour parler à Derek Hale. Est-il là ?

— Il est au travail. Il sera de retour vers 18 h 00.

— Parfait je serais là à 20 h 00 précise.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne, me laissant seul avec plein de questions qui tournent dans ma petite tête.

Que veut un notaire mexicain à Derek ?

Est-ce au sujet de Cora ?

Non... Impossible... Sa meute nous aurait avertis en cas de problème.

Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 537_


	2. Prologue, Derek

_Ce prologue a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je suis au travail sachant ce qui m'attend ce soir à la maison.

Un époux préparant un repas avec toute la meute, comme chaque semaine depuis que cela ne se fait plus chez Peter. Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois s'était très mal déroulé quand Liam, soûl, avait cassé les cadres si précieux de Peter, seul souvenir qu'il gardait de notre famille. Il s'était énervé et nous avait tous mis à la porte.

Je m'en fichais pas mal de ces cadres. Ma famille est morte et ce n'est pas en gardant des souvenirs qu'on la fait revivre. On s'éternise juste sur la douleur de leur absence.

Je regarde l'heure et je devine approximativement ce que fait Stiles. Il cuisine toujours à cette heure-ci pour avoir la fin de journée tranquille avec Matthéo. N'ayant rien à faire, je me souviens de l'appel reçu du directeur de notre fils, expliquant que celui-ci s'était battu avec un autre camarade et qu'il l'avait mis au tapis. Je n'étais pas peu fier de la force de mon fils.

Surtout qu'il a bien fait. De mon point de vue du moins. Stiles n'aurait pas été d'accord. Seulement parce que Matthéo a frappé son camarade qui a insulté Stiles et moi avec des propos homophobes.

Stiles ne cesse de répéter qu'il me ressemble physiquement et au niveau de la force. Il avait essayé de soutirer des infos à Matthéo de la raison de sa bagarre, malgré que celui-ci adore son père, je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire et il a tenu bon.

Les heures passent lentement et j'attends avec hâte 18h00 pour pouvoir revenir dans mon cocon familial.

Un cocon que j'ai mis du temps à accepter de construire et dont je ne regrette en rien.

Sans savoir que tout va se bousculer pour faire face à quelque chose, pouvant détruire ce cocon.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 312_

 _Petit prologue pour Derek, mais nos chapitres feront au minimum 500 mots._

 _A lundi avec le chapitre 1_


	3. Chapitre 1, Stiles

Je finis de préparer la table quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir ; Derek est rentré et à l'heure pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je pose ce que j'ai encore dans les mains et le rejoint. Il est en train d'enlever sa veste quand je constate une tache sur son uniforme.

— C'est du sang ?

Je déboutonne sa chemise puis j'inspecte sa peau qui est parfaite. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me force à le regarder.

— Ce n'est pas mon sang. C'est celui d'une victime.

À son regard triste, je comprends qu'il l'a accompagné jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant, lui montrant que je suis là. Il me sert dans ses bras et met sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je caresse son dos.

— On peut annuler ce soir. La meute comprendra.

– Non, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et Liam me doit une revanche aux jeux vidéo.

Je lève les yeux en l'air, en soupirant. J'ai épousé un gamin. Il me donne une taloche derrière la tête et je lui tire la langue. Il rit tandis que je souris, fier de l'avoir fait rire. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux quand quelque chose me revient en tête.

— Merde !

— Stiles ! Ton langage !

— Oh ça va ! Matthéo est dans sa chambre en train de jouer !

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

— Tu veux vraiment te disputer ? Maintenant ? À ce sujet ?

Il lève les yeux puis les mains, montrant qu'il capitule pour cette fois. Je bombe légèrement le torse, fier tandis qu'il secoue la tête, marmonnant qu'il a épousé un gamin. Ça me fait rire, car je pense exactement la même chose ; on s'est bien trouvé.

— Tu attendais la visite d'un notaire ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Le notaire... Heu... Je sais plus quoi... est passé car il voulait te voir. Il repasse ce soir.

— Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

— Non, il est parti sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose.

— Ça ne doit pas être important et...

— NOTTET !

J'ai fait sursauter Derek et en lui coupant la parole. Il me fixe, attendant une explication.

—C'est le notaire Nottet.

— Ça ne me dit rien. Je verrais bien.

Je hoche la tête puis jette un œil à l'horloge qui se trouve dans le couloir.

— Tu devrais aller te doucher. La meute va bientôt arriver.

Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis il monte se doucher et se préparer. J'appelle Matthéo pour qu'il descende. Il le fait rapidement puis s'accroche à mes jambes pour me faire un câlin.

— Je t'aime papou.

— Je t'aime aussi mon grand. Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Il secoue la tête, à mon plus grand désespoir. Il tire sur mon t-shirt et je me mets accroupi pour être sa hauteur. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et va ouvrir la porte. Je le rejoins rapidement pour accueillir nos invités.

Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Les discussions fusent à travers la pièce et les enfants jouent dans le salon. Je suis en train de ramener des boissons quand j'entends la sonnette de la porte. Je pose les bouteilles que j'ai en main sur une petite table et vais ouvrir. Je tombe nez à nez avec le notaire et Derek me rejoint. Il passe une main autour de ma taille et le regarde aussi.

— Bonsoir. Je suis maître Nottet. J'aimerais vous parler en privé.

— Vous pouvez parler devant mon époux, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

— J'ai reçu des ordres stricts. Avez-vous une pièce où nous pouvons parler ?

Derek hoche la tête puis embrasse mes lèvres.

— Va retrouver nos invités, je vous rejoins rapidement.

Il monte dans son bureau, suivi de près par le notaire. Je les suis du regard puis je soupire lorsque la porte se referme.

Je ne peux même pas demander à Scott d'espionner leur conversation, car Derek a fait insonoriser son bureau pour qu'aucune oreille lupine ne puisse entendre.

Je récupère les boissons et retourne auprès de la meute. Je croise le regard interrogateur de Peter, mais je me contente de hausser les épaules.

Je me demande ce qui se passe pour que je ne puisse pas assister à cet entretien.

Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber sur la tête ?

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous que le notaire va annoncer à Derek ? Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?_

 _A mercredi avec le chapitre :-)_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 722_


	4. Chapitre 1, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

18 h 00 pilent. Je rentre enfin à la maison.

J'aurais voulu partir plus tôt, mais des policiers ont été appelés, dont moi, pour une affaire.

Je passe le pas de la porte et Stiles vient m'accueillir après avoir cessé son activité. Il blanchit immédiatement en voyant du sang sur mon uniforme.

Je retire ma veste lorsqu'il s'interroge et me fait part de sa surprise.

— C'est du sang ?

Sans que je puisse répondre, il déboutonne ma chemise et vérifie si je n'ai pas été touché ou blessé quelque part. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder.

— Ce n'est pas mon sang. C'est celui d'une victime.

L'expression de mon visage est fermée, il comprend immédiatement ce qui s'est passé et n'insiste pas. Il me sourit de manière rassurante et je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, fourrant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me caresse le dos, m'indiquant que tout va bien.

— On peut annuler ce soir. La meute comprendra.

– Non, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et Liam me doit une revanche aux jeux vidéo.

Il lève les yeux au ciel au moment où je le regarde. Il doit sûrement se dire qu'il a épousé un gamin. Je lui donne une légère tapette derrière la tête et il me tire la langue, me faisant éclater de rire. Il est fier d'avoir réussi son coup.

J'en profite pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et il fait une mine surprise, une seconde.

— Merde !

— Stiles ! Ton langage !

— Oh ça va ! Matthéo est dans sa chambre en train de jouer !

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

— Tu veux vraiment te disputer ? Maintenant ? À ce sujet ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis les mains, montrant que je le laisse gagner pour cette fois. Il bombe le torse fier et je marmonne entre mes dents que j'ai épousé un gamin. Ce qui le fait rire.

— Tu attendais la visite d'un notaire ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Le notaire... Heu... Je sais plus quoi... est passé car il voulait te voir. Il repasse ce soir.

— Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

— Non, il est parti sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose.

— Ça ne doit pas être important et...

— NOTTET !

Je sursaute à sa prise de parole soudaine. Je le fixe, attendant une explication.

—C'est le notaire Nottet.

— Ça ne me dit rien. Je verrais bien.

Il hoche la tête puis vérifie l'heure sur l'horloge du couloir.

— Tu devrais aller te doucher. La meute va bientôt arriver.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis y monte rapidement.

Après ceci, je me dépêche de rejoindre la meute qui est arrivée le temps de me nettoyer et de mettre à laver mon uniforme.

Le repas se déroule parfaitement bien. Les discussions coulent à flots et les enfants sont tranquilles dans leur coin, à jouer entre eux.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte sonne. Je cesse toute activité pour rejoindre Stiles qui est allé ouvrir. Je l'enlace à la taille et je regarde l'homme qui se présente face à nous.

— Bonsoir. Je suis maître Nottet. J'aimerais vous parler en privé.

— Vous pouvez parler devant mon époux, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

— J'ai reçu des ordres stricts. Avez-vous une pièce où nous pouvons parler ?

Je hoche la tête, puis embrasse Stiles.

— Va retrouver nos invités, je vous rejoins rapidement.

Je monte dans mon bureau avec le notaire derrière moi. Me posant toutes les questions du monde du pourquoi il est là.

Après s'être installé, je ne veux perdre aucun temps alors j'entre dans le vif du sujet.

— Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Il sort un papier et une photo d'un enfant peu âgé. Je jette un coup d'œil sans trop d'intérêt.

— Il se trouve que je suis le notaire américain, mandaté par le cabinet Delanueva, de la défunte Mademoiselle Santana Villanueba, décédée le mois dernier d'un cancer des poumons.

Attendez. Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

— Je ne vois aucun rapport avec moi ou mon époux.

— Il se trouve aussi que vous aviez eu une liaison il y a quelques années avec cette femme. Et elle est tombée enceinte de vous. Un test de paternité pourra être fait s'il est demandé, mais cela ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, puisque la ressemblance physique, entre vous et l'enfant, est flagrante.

Il me tend la soi-disant photo, sans même me laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Je la prends et suis choqué. On dirait un mini moi, mais avec une peau plus caramel.

Je me souviens d'elle...

— L'enfant s'appelle Nigel. Étant vous le paternel, nous vous l'amenons demain matin à la première heure. Félicitations, vous êtes père.

— Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

* * *

 _Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez à cela ?_

 _Comment Stiles va réagir en apprenant la nouvelle ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 796_


	5. Chapitre 2, Stiles

Le rendez-vous s'éternise et mon angoisse augmente au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille de l'horloge se déplace. Mon esprit divague et je ne suis pas concentré sur les conversations qui se déroulent. Je sens sur moi le regard de Scott qui s'inquiète.

— Il y a un problème avec Derek ?

— Je ne sais pas. Le notaire s'est pointé sans donner d'information, mais c'est ce n'est pas Cora.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— J'ai eu un sms de sa part il y a quelques minutes pour m'informer de sa prochaine venue.

— Mais c'est cool ça.

— Ouais...

— Ce n'est pas si cool ?

— Elle va tellement gâter son neveu que Matthéo va être insupportable pendant des jours. Et ça, si on a de la chance.

Scott hausse un sourcil et va pour répliquer quand des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Aussi vite que Flash, je rejoins Derek pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Plus tard Stiles. Il y a du monde ici.

Je retiens de justesse un soupire et on retourne auprès de nos invités. On a de la chance, car ils ne s'éternisent pas très longtemps. Dès que Peter est parti, en me tirant la promesse de l'appeler pour l'informer de la situation, je retourne au salon. Derek s'est installé dans le canapé avec un livre. C'est un signe comme quoi il n'a pas envie de parler, mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Je m'approche rapidement, m'assois à ses côtés et lui prend son livre. Je glisse un marque-page fait par Matthéo à l'intérieur, puis je le dépose sur la table basse.

— Quoi Stiles ?

— Dis-moi pourquoi il y avait un notaire ? Il voulait quoi ?

Son soupire m'inquiète et n'augure rien de bon.

— Il y a quelques années, bien avant de revenir à Beacon Hills et que je sache pour mon homosexualité, j'ai connu une femme. On s'est fréquenté et ...

Oh mon Dieu !

Je ferme instinctivement les yeux, comme pour me protéger de la bombe qui va être lâchée.

Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que Derek a eu des relations avant moi et surtout avec des femmes. Mais là, c'est trop... difficile... Je sais ce qu'il va me dire et j'ai envie de lui de s'arrêter. Que je ne veux pas savoir. Mais ma bouche sort les mots opposés à ce que je veuille.

— Continue Derek. S'il te plaît.

— Et donc on a forcément eu des relations sexuelles mais je l'ai quitté pour rentrer et aussi parce que pour moi ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle est décédée le mois dernier et ... elle a un fils...

Je le regarde sortir du papier de sa poche. Il le déplie puis me le tend.

Une photo...

C'est flagrant. Il ne peut absolument pas nier que cet enfant soit son fils. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes, juste la couleur de sa peau qui change.

Un sanglot veut s'échapper de ma gorge donc je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour l'étouffer.

Trop d'informations d'un coup...

— Il s'appelle Nigel. Il va avoir dix ans en août. Le notaire a dit qu'il sera là demain matin pour faire connaissance avec ... sa nouvelle famille.

Demain ? Sa nouvelle famille ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, la colère ou la peur, je l'ignore, je lui lance la maudite photo et monte dans notre chambre. Comme j'ai besoin d'espace, je tire le verrou et je sais que Derek respectera cela.

Je me laisse tomber dans le lit et mets ma tête dans le coussin de mon époux. La peur me submerge telle une vague puissante qui va m'entraîner sous l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Après un long moment, je me lève doucement et vais ouvrir le verrou. Puis je retourne me coucher, en espérant que tout cela soit un horrible cauchemar. Que je me réveillerais en sueur puis Derek me prendra dans ses bras. Je lui raconterais ce que j'ai vu puis il me rassurera avec ses mots doux. Et une fois calmé, nous éclaterons de rire tout en rejoignant la salle de bain pour une douche très agréable à deux.

Tandis que je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux, je sais qu'au fond de moi que demain sera une journée en enfer avec l'arrivée de cet enfant.

De Nigel.

Le fils de Derek.

* * *

 _Comment va se passer l'arrivée de Nigel ?_

 _Nombre de mots : 723_


	6. Chapitre 2, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je raccompagne le notaire à la porte.

Le rendez-vous a duré plus longtemps que prévu, ayant demandé plus de détails sur l'enfant.

Il est donc bien de moi. Tout coïncide. La date de naissance avec la période de grossesse et le moment où je suis parti, la laissant seule.

Je ferme la porte et Stiles vient directement me voir, pour demander des informations.

Je me tourne face à lui et je regarde la meute, silencieuse, attendant la même chose.

— Plus tard Stiles. Il y a du monde ici.

Il hoche la tête et va finir la soirée...

Lorsque le dernier invité est enfin parti, Stiles court s'asseoir à mes côtés en me retirant mon livre des mains.

— Quoi Stiles ?

— Dis-moi pourquoi il y avait un notaire ? Il voulait quoi ?

Je soupire. Autant tout lui balancer.

— Il y a quelques années, bien avant de revenir à Beacon Hills et que je sache pour mon homosexualité, j'ai connu une femme. On s'est fréquenté et ...

Avant que je puisse continuer, Stiles ferme les yeux, sûrement pour ne pas lâcher un sanglot. Il sent la nouvelle venir aussi grosse qu'une maison. J'ai stoppé mon récit pour lui laisser le temps de souffler légèrement.

— Continue Derek. S'il te plaît.

Je prends une grande inspiration puis reprend là où je me suis arrêté.

— Et donc on a forcément eu des relations sexuelles mais je l'ai quitté pour rentrer et aussi parce que pour moi ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle est décédée le mois dernier et ... elle a un fils...

Je sors la photo que j'avais pliée dans ma poche et je lui montre. Il ouvre les yeux, appréhendant qu'il me ressemble, et en voyant sa tête, c'est autant flagrant que lorsque moi, je l'ai découvert.

Stiles pose la main sur sa bouche, sûrement pour étouffer un sanglot.

— Il s'appelle Nigel. Il va avoir dix ans en août. Le notaire a dit qu'il sera là demain matin pour faire connaissance avec ... sa nouvelle famille.

Je crois que c'est le coup de trop pour Stiles. Il me jette la photo au visage, ce que je peux comprendre, et monte en courant dans notre chambre.

Je me lève pour le rejoindre, mais j'entends le verrou, ce qui indique qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé. Je soupire et j'entends Matthéo râler.

Je monte m'occuper de lui. Je le prends et m'assois avec lui pour lire une histoire.

— Une histoire à toi, papa.

Je hoche la tête et commence mon récit.

— Il était une fois, un loup qui avait une gentille et belle famille. Il y avait deux papas loups et un petit louveteau qui aimait bien les câlins de son papa qui le gardait pendant que l'autre allait chasser la nourriture.

Il m'écoute attentivement.

— Un jour, bien avant la rencontre des deux papas et la naissance du louveteau, le loup le plus vieux avait rencontré une louve. Et avec cette louve, le papa loup avait eu un autre louveteau dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Matthéo fut choqué par mon histoire. Je caresse ses cheveux et je finis.

— Le deuxième papa loup fut très blessé par cette annonce et parti marcher très longtemps, laissant le premier papa, très triste avec les deux enfants. Mais l'amour fut plus fort que tout et ils réussirent ensemble à refonder une belle et grande famille.

Matthéo baille et s'endort contre moi rapidement. Comme si mon histoire l'avait endormi.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, n'ayant aucune idée de l'état émotionnel de Stiles.

Je ferme les yeux.

Et je prie. Pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve et que ce ne soit pas la réalité.

Et pourtant si.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 609_


	7. Chapitre 3, Stiles

Je me réveille brusquement et en sueur. Je tourne la tête vers le côté où dort habituellement Derek. Mais sa place est vide et par-dessus le marché, froide. Il a déserté le lit... Donc hier n'était pas un cauchemar...

Je me redresse et regarde l'heure ; 4h00. J'ai très mal et peu dormi. Mais je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir. Je me lève et vais dans la chambre de Matthéo à pas de loup. Derek est assis par terre, la tête posée sur le lit. Je récupère une couverture et la pose sur lui. Puis je descends à la cuisine. Je prépare une énorme cafetière de café afin de pouvoir tenir toute la journée.

Avec la tasse fumante et mon téléphone, je rejoins la terrasse afin de profiter du soleil qui va se lever dans un moment. J'écris rapidement un message à Peter pour l'informer succinctement de ce qui s'est passé.

Hey Oncle P. On a appris une nouvelle... pas très réjouissante de mon point de vue... Je t'appelle dans la journée si j'ai le temps.

Je prends la tasse entre mes mains et essaie de profiter de la chaleur qui s'en dégage, en vain. Je ferme les yeux que je rouvre brusquement quand j'entends le bruit d'une voiture qui freine brutalement. Peter sort de la voiture et me rejoint.

— Ça veut dire quoi ce message ? Qu'est-ce que ce notaire a dit pour que je ressente ce désespoir ?

— Derek a un fils.

— Je ne suis pas stupide. Vous avez Matthéo.

— Non, pas Matthéo. Je parle de Nigel, le fils qu'il a eu avec une ancienne conquête qui est décédée.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il se laisse tomber sur un siège à mes côtés. J'aurais pu être plus subtil ou plus doux, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. J'ai envie de tout casser.

— C'est une blague ?

— J'aurais aimé. Il va arriver dans la matinée. Pour connaître sa... nouvelle... famille...

— Il va vivre ici ? C'est logique...

— Pas eut le choix. Derek m'a dit qu'il venait. Il ne m'a même pas demandé si ça me posait un problème ou je ne sais quoi.

On entend du bruit dans les escaliers donc Peter se lève, me salue et fuit tout simplement. Je regarde devant moi, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Derek s'assoit à mes côtés en silence et attend que je réagisse. Au bout d'un moment, je le regarde et il me fait un petit sourire que je lui rends. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ; le baiser est court mais tendre.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit Stiles. C'est mon enfant et il n'a plus de mère. J'aimerais lui offrir un foyer. Notre foyer.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre. Je n'ai pas confiance en ma voix à ce moment.

— Et aussi, notre projet de bébé faut le mettre entre parenthèses. Le temps que Nigel s'habitue à nous et prenne ses marques.

J'ai envie de pleurer... crier... hurler... taper...

— Stiles ?

— D'accord...

Derek a l'air soulagé et me sert dans ses bras en me chuchotant qu'il m'aime. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

D'elle-même, une main se pose sur mon ventre qui abrite un bébé... notre bébé...

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

 _Alors ? Que va-t-il faire ? Comment Derek va réagir lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?_

 _À lundi !_


	8. Chapitre 3, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

Après avoir bercé Matthéo et l'avoir recouché, je décide de laisser Stiles dans la chambre. De toute façon, il a fermé à clé et je ne peux pas entrer.

Je réfléchis à tout ça. Tous ces événements.

Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ?

Je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant. Je n'étais même pas au courant de son existence.

Et s'il ne se plaisait pas ? Je ne connais rien de lui. Et s'il s'en foutait de tout et qu'il est irrespectueux envers Matthéo ? Il est encore petit. Il peut très bien le frapper.

Avec toutes ces questions en tête et l'angoisse qui me prend aux tripes, mais avec en plus la fatigue accumulée, je finis par m'endormir.

Je me suis endormi par terre comme un clochard avec la tête posée sur le lit de notre fils.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai une couverture posée sur moi, que je n'avais pas auparavant. Je me lève en entendant du bruit en bas. Stiles doit être debout.

Je descends et retrouve Stiles seul, qui m'observe. Je m'assois à ses côtés et le regarde.

Le silence est pesant, mais je le brise en lui souriant légèrement. Il me le rend et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est tendre.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit Stiles. C'est mon enfant et il n'a plus de mère. J'aimerais lui offrir un foyer. Notre foyer.

Il hoche la tête. Incapable de répondre.

— Et aussi, notre projet de bébé faut le mettre entre parenthèses. Le temps que Nigel s'habitue à nous et prenne ses marques.

Il ne répond toujours pas et je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

— Stiles ?

— D'accord...

Je suis soulagé. Je le prends dans mes bras et je lui murmure pleins de "je t'aime" pour le rassurer. Il ferme les yeux et je retrouve un espoir d'enfin retrouver mon cocon familial aussi parfait que le premier.

Tout s'arrange enfin...

Nigel devra bientôt arriver et il faut encore préparer sa chambre et tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se sente... chez lui ?

Tout ça, c'est si compliqué.

Est-ce que tout va bien se passer ?


	9. Chapitre 4, Stiles

Je suis dans la salle de bain avec Matthéo. Je le regarde jouer avec son canard en plastique puis je ferme les yeux, une nausée me prenant à nouveau au ventre. Je me concentre afin de ne pas vomir, mais c'est peine perdue.

Je me précipite sur les toilettes et vomis à m'en donner mal à la tête. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage tandis que mes bras s'enroulent autour de mon ventre.

Derek ne veut pas d'autre enfant pour le moment. Pas tant que Nigel ne sera pas habitué à nous, mais je le porte déjà. Il grandit en moi et bientôt, ça sera voyant.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Dois-je avorter ?

Dès que cette question m'est passée par la tête, je me fustige. Il est hors de question que je fasse cela. Si Derek ne l'accepte pas, je partirai. Je quitterais notre maison, même si cela doit me briser. Je protégerais nos enfants avant toute autre chose.

Matthéo me tire de mes pensées.

— Papou ?

— Oui mon bébé ?

— Tu as quoi ?

— Ce n'est rien mon grand. Papa est un peu malade, mais ça va passer. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et recommence à jouer. Je me rince la bouche puis je viens le laver. Une fois tout propre, je l'enroule dans une serviette et le porte.

Alors qu'on allait entrer dans sa chambre, la sonnette retentit. Je me crispe légèrement, à la surprise de Matthéo qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux innocents. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant puis vais dans sa chambre.

Nigel va entrer dans notre vie et je ne peux pas l'accepter si facilement. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il a eu des relations avant moi, mais là, c'est juste trop.

Un enfant...

Il a eu un enfant et il ne veut plus que je lui en donne un pour le moment. Quand il me l'a dit, dans ma tête, j'ai eu une sorte de court-circuit et j'ai décidé que jamais je ne pourrais considérer son fils comme le mien.

Au début, en tout cas. Par la suite, on verra comment les choses évoluent.

Quand je lui ai dit, il a dit qu'il le comprenait même si son regard montrait le contraire ; il est triste que je n'accepte pas Nigel...

Dès que j'ai fini d'habiller Matthéo, je le laisse avec son livre de coloriage puis je descends pour rejoindre le salon. En bas des escaliers, j'entends un bout de leur conversation. Donc je me fais tout petit et j'écoute.

— Il... est au courant ?

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Il a même dit qu'il avait hâte d'avoir un papa.

Je rejoins la pièce, car je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Et par-dessus le marché, j'ai une nouvelle nausée que je retiens.

Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où se trouvent Derek et son fils qu'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils ne peuvent pas se renier.

Le nouveau venu s'accroche à son père comme une moule à son rocher. J'ai envie de prendre un pied-de-biche pour les décoller.

Derek me regarde et retient un soupire en me voyant.

J'écoute les conseils de l'assistante sociale. Elle parle, encore et encore, me donnant une sacrée migraine. Au bout d'un moment terriblement long, elle nous laisse en famille. Puis elle fixe déjà un rendez-vous pour la prochaine visite.

— Stiles... tu comptes dire quelque chose ?

Je pose mes yeux sur Derek puis sur Nigel qui me regarde. Je ne supporte pas cela, car je ne suis pas une bête foire qu'il peut observer sans scrupules. Donc je lui lance un regard glacial avant de le lancer à Derek pour qu'il comprenne dans quel état d'esprit je suis.

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que ta sangsue est arrivée et que je m'en fous ? Il est là, ok. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en préoccuper. Il a l'air tellement absorbé par toi.

Je devrais contrôler mes émotions, mais étant enceint avec les hormones qui se bousculent en moi, c'est impossible. J'assumerais plus tard mes paroles.

— Félicitations Derek, tu as un fan. Et moi, je me retrouve avec un monstre.

Je monte rejoindre Matthéo et sans le vouloir, je claque la porte faisant sursauter mon fils. Je m'excuse puis je prends mon téléphone et j'écris un message à mon meilleur ami, Scott et à Oncle P.

 _J'ai besoin de vous. De vos conseils._

 _Je suis perdu et j'ai peur._

 _Et je ne vois que deux options et aucune n'est satisfaisante._

Sans prendre la peine de me relire ou de réfléchir, j'envoie le message.

Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de l'envoyer et je serai resté seul avec mon dilemme.

Après quelques secondes, je reçois deux messages identiques.

 _Je suis en route._

* * *

 _Et voici le nouveau chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _A mercredi pour la suite ^^_

* * *

 _Nombre de mot : 810_


	10. Chapitre 4, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le grand moment est enfin arrivé pour nous.

Nigel arrive dans quelques minutes, accompagné d'une assistante sociale pour vérifier que tout est en ordre dans notre maison, ce qu'il l'est forcément.

Je finis de préparer sa chambre. Stiles est un en train d'aider Matthéo dans son bain pour le laver et a désiré rester un moment seul pour accepter entièrement la venue de mon fils.

Stiles a refusé de le considérer comme son propre enfant pour le moment, ce que j'ai accepté et que je peux comprendre.

La porte sonne tandis que je finalise le lit. Je descends, prévenant Stiles que je vais l'accueillir.

Mon cœur s'accélère. J'angoisse. Et si au final, la photo n'était pas comme lui. Et s'il n'était pas en réalité mon fils ?

Je souffle et ouvre la porte.

Une femme à forte corpulence et à lunettes flashy est devant moi. Derrière lui, un enfant de dos, ne comprenant sûrement pas pourquoi il est ici.

— Bonjour. Je suis Merinda Jollé. Je suis l'assistante sociale qui est en charge de vous amener Nigel, votre fils.

Je hoche la tête et sans même pouvoir l'inviter à entrer, celle-ci est déjà à moitié dans le salon.

Ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui la frappe elle.

Je me force à ne faire aucune remarque et je pose mes yeux sur le petit garçon. Il est exactement mon portrait craché, moi quand j'étais jeune.

Nos regards se croisent et il me saute dans les bras. Je le porte surpris et regarde Merinda qui tape du pied dans le salon.

Je ferme la porte et la rejoints.

— Il... est au courant ?

— Bien sûr, il l'est. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Il a même dit qu'il avait hâte d'avoir un papa.

Au même moment, Stiles descend, blanc comme un linge. Je ne sais pas s'il a tout vu, mais il risque de voir rouge si Nigel continue à me serrer autant qu'il le fait.

Je pose Nigel et m'assois sur le canapé. Il fait de même sans me lâcher le bras. Je lui souris légèrement. Il me le rend et je remarque qu'il lui manque trois dents de lait.

Cela me fait rire et Merinda sourit. Je détourne le regard vers Stiles et son visage, fermé et énervé, plombe l'ambiance.

Après quelque temps, l'assistante nous le laisse avec toutes les informations à savoir pour le bon déroulement de l'acceptation de Nigel dans la famille.

Stiles est resté silencieux jusqu'au bout. Même quand je lui posais des questions.

— Stiles... tu comptes dire quelque chose ?

Nigel le regarde, sans m'avoir lâché une seule fois la main. Stiles lui lance un regard mauvais et revient m'observer.

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que ta sangsue est arrivée et que je m'en fous ? Il est là, ok. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en préoccuper. Il a l'air tellement absorbé par toi.

Il se lève avant de rajouter la phrase qui fera peut-être ou sûrement basculer notre équilibre familial.

— Félicitations Derek, tu as un fan. Et moi, je me retrouve avec un monstre.

Il monte et reclaque violemment la porte de la chambre.

Nigel ne comprend pas, mais je lui explique que ce n'est rien.

Je soupire en observant le salon à nouveau vide.

Bienvenue Nigel...

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 545_


	11. Chapitre 5, Stiles

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur Peter et Scott qui viennent s'assoir à mes côtés. Matthéo est concentré sur son dessin et la chambre étant insonorisée, on peut discuter sans être dérangé.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe bro ?

— Derek m'a demandé de mettre en attente notre deuxième bébé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, Peter, il veut que Nigel se sente chez lui avant de mettre un deuxième... Enfin troisième... Enfin... Bref. Il veut attendre avant d'avoir un autre bébé.

— Et quel est le problème ?

— Tu es déjà enceint, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer l'intuition de Peter. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et éclate en sanglots. Je sens des petits bras me faire un câlin donc je l'enlace.

— Tu dois lui dire Stiles. Derek a le droit de savoir.

— Je ne peux pas Scott ! Il va me demander d'avorter et je refuse.

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Scott. Il faut que tu lui dises. Tu as besoin de soutien pour vivre au mieux cette grossesse.

— Vous êtes là...

— Stiles, ne te fait pas passer pour un idiot. Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Il faut que tu lui parles. Et aujourd'hui, ça serait le mieux

Je hoche la tête, ne pouvant qu'agréer à ses dires.

— Je lui dirais ce soir.

— Parfait !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Derek.

— Nigel a demandé si on pouvait manger des pizzas à midi. Je vais en commander.

— Mais on avait dit qu'on mangeait chinois, Derek.

— Nigel n'aime pas ça, alors ça sera pour une autrefois. Vous voulez rester manger ?

Scott et Peter déclinèrent l'invitation puis Derek sorti de la pièce. Je lâche un soupire.

— Parle-lui Stiles. C'est important.

Après m'avoir tiré la promesse de lui parler, ils rentrent chez eux. Puis je descends à la cuisine et je mets Matthéo sur sa chaise. Nigel me regarde encore et j'ai envie de lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Mais par chance, Derek arrive au même moment et pose les pizzas sur la table.

On commence à manger dans un silence pesant. Je m'occupe de Matthéo tandis que mon époux et son fils discutent de plein de choses.

— J'aimerais avoir un chien.

Je lève la tête surpris puis je regarde Derek, attendant sa réponse négative.

— On ira voir à la spa, d'accord ?

Nigel lui saute au cou, très content puis il finit de manger sur les genoux de son père.

Je ne peux que fixer Derek, choqué par sa réponse. Il me regarde aussi et lève un sourcil, l'air de me demander ce qu'il y a.

— Dis-moi que c'est une blague Derek.

— Non. On ira chercher un chien dans la semaine.

— Matthéo en demande un depuis Noël et tu lui refuses à chaque fois. Et là, tu lui dis oui.

— Ce n'est pas la même situation.

— Matthéo est ton fils tout autant que Nigel. Et tu dois avoir la même réponse aux deux. Alors il n'y aura pas de chien ici.

— Ne commence pas Stiles.

Je fais descendre Matthéo de sa chaise et lui demande de monter dans sa chambre ; ce qu'il fait rapidement. Nigel nous regarde, un peu effrayé par les éclats de voix.

— Ne pas commencer quoi ? Te dire que tu vas gâcher ta relation avec ton fils ! Avec Matthéo ! Que crois-tu qu'il va ressentir quand il va voir que Nigel qui vient d'arriver à le droit à quelque chose que tu lui refuses depuis des mois ?

— Stiles...

— Non, il n'y a pas de Stiles qui tienne. Tu veux mettre notre vie entre parenthèses pour que ton fils puisse s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Mais tu as pensé à nous ? A ce qu'on veut, ce qu'on désire ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et lâche la bombe. Cette bombe qui va tout souffler sur son passage.

— Je suis enceint. J'attends ton enfant Derek.

* * *

 _La bombe a été lâchée !_

 _Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis?_

* * *

 _Jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire (française), nous vous offrons un chapitre par un jour._

 _Alors à demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 649_


	12. Chapitre 5, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je suis au salon avec Nigel et nous parlons de tout ce qui a pu se passer avant la mort de sa mère.

Il tient à ne pas parler des circonstances de sa vie avec elle et je respecte son choix.

J'ai laissé Stiles en haut avec Peter et Scott qui l'ont rejoint. Depuis que Peter s'est fait pardonner, ils sont devenus meilleurs amis ceux-là.

Nigel me tire de mes pensées et je le regarde, attendant qu'il me dise quelque chose.

— J'ai faim papa.

Il m'appelle déjà papa. Ça ne me déplaît pas.

— Tu veux manger quoi Nigel ?

— Des pizzas, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

Je hoche la tête et je me rappelle d'un coup qu'on avait déjà prévu le repas avec Stiles.

— Mince... On avait prévu de manger chinois Nigel.

Il fait une mine déçue et prend mon bras.

— Mais je n'aime pas ça.

Je le regarde puis lui souris.

— Alors on va manger pizza. Je reviens. Je vais prévenir Stiles.

Je monte et passe ma tête dans la porte de la pièce où il se trouve.

— Nigel a demandé si on pouvait manger des pizzas à midi. Je vais en commander.

— Mais on avait dit qu'on mangeait chinois, Derek.

— Nigel n'aime pas ça, alors ça sera pour une autre fois. Vous voulez rester manger ?

Les deux compères déclinent l'invitation et je redescends les commander.

Stiles finit avec Peter et Scott qui partent directement. Il descend ensuite avec Matthéo et le dépose sur sa chaise.

Je reviens au même moment en déposant les pizzas sur la table. On s'installe et commence à manger dans un silence pesant.

Au bout d'un moment, Nigel casse le silence.

— J'aimerais avoir un chien.

Après tout, Matthéo m'en réclame aussi un depuis Noël. Comme ils sont deux, ils pourront s'amuser ensemble et ça créerait un lien entre deux. Stiles aussi puisque je suis certain qu'il en aimerait un. Je décide d'accepter pour une fois.

— On ira voir au refuge, d'accord ?

Nigel me saute au cou, très heureux et s'installe sur mes genoux pour finir de manger.

Stiles me fixe et je lève un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

— Dis-moi que c'est une blague Derek.

— Non. On ira chercher un chien dans la semaine.

— Matthéo en demande un depuis Noël et tu lui refuses à chaque fois. Et là, tu lui dis oui.

— Ce n'est pas la même situation.

— Matthéo est ton fils tout autant que Nigel. Et tu dois avoir la même réponse aux deux. Alors il n'y aura pas de chien ici.

— Ne commence pas Stiles.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'accepte et cela me fait légèrement hausser le ton. Il m'énerve à tout prendre contre lui ou Matthéo. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu une vie avant lui.

Il fait descendre Matthéo de sa chaise et lui ordonne de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

— Ne pas commencer quoi ? Te dire que tu vas gâcher ta relation avec ton fils ! Avec Matthéo ! Que crois-tu qu'il va ressentir quand il va voir que Nigel qui vient d'arriver à le droit à quelque chose que tu lui refuses depuis des mois ?

— Stiles...

— Non, il n'y a pas de Stiles qui tienne. Tu veux mettre notre vie entre parenthèses pour que ton fils puisse s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Mais tu as pensé à nous ? A ce qu'on veut, ce qu'on désire ?

Il m'énerve tellement que j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il comprenne enfin pourquoi j'ai accepté.

Avant que je ne puisse le faire, Stiles lâche une bombe qui va sûrement faire exploser notre tranquillité familiale dont j'ai mis du temps à construire.

— Je suis enceint. J'attends ton enfant Derek.

Il l'a fait exprès.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 627_


	13. Chapitre 6, Stiles

Derek fait la même chose avec Nigel que j'ai fait avec Matthéo il y a quelques minutes. Je le regarde quitter la pièce. Puis mon regard se pose sur Derek qui a posé ses mains sur la table et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, mais je n'en ai pas peur.

— Tu l'as fait exprès.

— Pardon ?

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

— Tu savais que je ne voulais pas de bébé à cause de Nigel. Alors tu as pensé de toutes tes forces à un autre bébé de façon à remplacer l'arrivée de Nigel. Tu as tout fait pour qu'on ne l'accepte pas.

Il dépasse les bornes et je ne peux pas accepter cette grotesque accusation. Je me lève brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise.

— Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as pas touché depuis au moins deux semaines. DEUX SEMAINES ET IL N'EST ARRIVÉ QUE HIER ! COMMENT J'AURAIS PU FAIRE ÇA ?

Mon coup d'éclat m'a fatigué et je pose une main sur mon ventre tandis que j'essaie de calmer ma respiration sifflante et mon cœur qui bat trop vite.

— On l'a fait tous les deux ce bébé, Derek. On l'a voulu, il est là et tu n'en veux plus. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est la tienne. Avec ton sale môme.

— Mon sale môme ? Je n'ai rien demandé. J'ai eu une vie avant toi Stiles. Et il se trouve que Nigel a été privé d'un père comme moi j'ai été privé de ma famille à mon adolescence. Il a encore la chance d'avoir un père. Tu aurais aimé revoir ta mère toi Stiles ? Je ne veux pas l'abandonner encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà été.

Comment est-ce qu'il ose parler de ma mère ? Il sait très bien que je déteste quand il fait ça.

Les larmes montent aux yeux sans que je puisse les retenir.

— Ne parle pas de ma mère. Tu ne connais rien de ce qui s'est passé à son propos. Pour Nigel, c'est différent. Il ne te connaissait pas et maintenant, vous passez d'inconnu à meilleurs amis du monde. Tu nous oublies Derek. Tu nous jettes. Comme avec le chien que tu acceptes à Nigel mais pas à Matthéo.

Mon époux soupire et cela m'agace.

— C'est différent, Stiles. J'ai accepté seulement parce que vous me le demandiez tous et c'est une occasion pour créer un lien entre vous. Entre Nigel et Matthéo. Entre toi et Nigel. Redevenir une famille. Comme on l'était avant.

Il me prend vraiment pour un con. Comme si j'allais gober son histoire. Et comme si un chien pouvait réconcilier une famille au bord de l'implosion.

— On ne sera jamais plus comme avant Derek. Et c'est entièrement ta faute.

Je lui lance un dernier regard glacial puis je monte. Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Matthéo, je l'entends casser de la vaisselle.

J'entends quelques sanglots et je vais pour ouvrir la porte de mon fils mais Derek me dépasse tellement vite que je perds l'équilibre. Il est fou.

— J'y vais. Va t'enfermer ailleurs.

Je vais dans la chambre conjugale et je claque la porte. Une douleur me prend au ventre et je me laisse tomber à genoux, des souvenirs remontant à la surface.

~ Quelques jours plus tôt ~

Je suis chez Deaton et j'attends que Melissa arrive pour donner les résultats des dernières analyses sanguines. Je me mords la lèvre et patiente difficilement.

Dès qu'elle passe la porte, je me lève d'un coup. Elle me sourit et me guide jusqu'à la pièce qui a été aménagée récemment pour la meute. C'est bien plus confortable que la table en inox.

Je m'assois sur le lit tandis qu'elle prend place en face de moi. Elle s'assoit en face de moi puis ouvre mon dossier médical qui est conséquent.

— Les résultats...

Je la regarde, désespéré. Elle fait exprès de faire durer le suspense ?

— ... sont positifs. Tu es enceint et le fœtus a trois semaines environ. Félicitations !

Je fonds en larmes, heureux de cette nouvelle. J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'annoncer à mon chez et tendre époux.

— Je te rappelle que tu as une grossesse à risque donc stress aussi bas que possible. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. Compris ?

— Oui Madame.

Elle lève les yeux en l'air et me libère...

~ Fin du flashback ~

J'attrape mon téléphone et j'ai juste le temps d'appeler Melissa au secours que je perds connaissance au milieu de la chambre.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?_

 _A demain pour un nouveau chapitre_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 749_


	14. Chapitre 6, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je dépose Nigel au sol et lui dis de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

Je me lève et pose mes mains sur la table, de manière à regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

— Tu l'as fait exprès.

— Pardon ?

— Tu savais que je ne voulais pas de bébé à cause de Nigel. Alors tu as pensé de toutes tes forces à un autre bébé de façon à remplacer l'arrivée de Nigel. Tu as tout fait pour qu'on ne l'accepte pas.

Stiles se lève aussi.

— Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as pas touché depuis au moins deux semaines. DEUX SEMAINES ET IL N'EST ARRIVÉ QUE HIER ! COMMENT J'AURAIS PU FAIRE ÇA ?

Je réfléchis puis me rend compte de ma grotesque accusation. Stiles reprend son souffle et pose une main sur son ventre.

— On l'a fait tous les deux ce bébé, Derek. On l'a voulu, il est là et tu n'en veux plus. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est la tienne. Avec ton sale môme.

— Mon sale môme ? Je n'ai rien demandé. J'ai eu une vie avant toi Stiles. Et il se trouve que Nigel a été privé d'un père comme moi j'ai été privé de ma famille à mon adolescence. Il a encore la chance d'avoir un père. Tu aurais aimé revoir ta mère toi Stiles ? Je ne veux pas l'abandonner encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà été.

Stiles me regarde les yeux en larmes.

— Ne parle pas de ma mère. Tu ne connais rien de ce qui s'est passé à son propos. Pour Nigel, c'est différent. Il ne te connaissait pas et maintenant, vous passez d'inconnu à meilleurs amis du monde. Tu nous oublies Derek. Tu nous jettes. Comme avec le chien que tu acceptes à Nigel mais pas à Matthéo.

Je soupire.

— C'est différent, Stiles. J'ai accepté seulement parce que vous me le demandiez tous et c'est une occasion pour créer un lien entre vous. Entre Nigel et Matthéo. Entre toi et Nigel. Redevenir une famille. Comme on l'était avant.

— On ne sera jamais plus comme avant Derek. Et c'est entièrement ta faute.

Il me lâche un regard indéfinissable et part dans la chambre.

De colère, je lance une assiette contre le mur et j'entends Matthéo pleurer. Je monte rapidement et passe devant Stiles.

— J'y vais. Va t'enfermer ailleurs.

Il grogne et claque la porte de la chambre. J'entre dans celle de Matthéo et le prends dans mes bras. Je le sers et le berce.

— Pardon mon ange, je t'aime tu sais. Et tu as un grand frère maintenant. Je veux que vous vous entendiez bien et si ça peut se faire avec le chien que tu me demandes depuis longtemps, je veux bien vous en offrir un.

Il hoche la tête et me sert dans ses bras. Stiles est en colère et ça m'énerve autant que lui.

Je me tais et le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin. Je le recouche et le regarde dormir. Il faut que j'aille voir Nigel aussi.

Comment je vais faire pour retrouver la paix ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 510_


	15. Chapitre 7, Stiles

_Chapitre très triste, mais qui est malheureusement nécessaire pour la trame qu'on a décidé de mettre en place._

* * *

Je me réveille doucement sans ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je ressens est la douce caresse d'une main dans mes cheveux.

Je parle à voix basse...

— Maman...

— Ouvre les yeux Stiles.

Je le fais doucement et tombe sur le visage de Melissa. Au pli sur son front, je sais qu'il y a un problème.

— Melissa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'essaie de me redresser mais elle m'en empêche. Je jette un œil à la pièce et je vois Derek qui est appuyé contre un mur. Il évite mon regard et cela me fait encore plus paniquer.

— Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Tu as eu une grosse montée de stress qui a privé le fœtus d'oxygène.

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre pour protéger mon bébé des agressions extérieures.

— Dit moi qu'il va bien.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je comprends et j'éclate en sanglots. Je mets en boule et pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Derek qui s'est assis à mes côtés. Sa main se pose sur mon dos et je me crispe.

— Laisse-moi.

— Stiles...

— LAISSE-MOI ! PAR TA FAUTE, J'AI PERDU LE BÉBÉ ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ AUSSI EGOISTE AVEC TON FILS...

Je pleure tellement que je n'arrive pas à parler correctement. Derek me tire contre lui et me sert mais je me débats et donne des coups de poing dans ses bras. Je sais que ça ne lui fait pas mal mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de lui faire ça.

— LACHE-MOI !

Pour une fois, il m'obéit et se lève. Mais je lui en veux de ne pas persévérer donc je continue à lui crier dessus. A lui déverser ma haine et ma rage.

— C'EST TA FAUTE ! TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE !

Je n'en peux plus. Mon poumon se rappelle à moi donc je suis obligé de reprendre mon souffle et il en profite pour parler.

— Je sais Stiles, c'est ma faute…

— Je veux partir.

— Quoi ?

— Je pars. Avec Matthéo. Chez mon père. J'ai besoin de liberté. Reste avec ton fils.

Je le vois essuyer ses yeux et je m'en veux de lui faire ça. Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi et j'ai besoin d'espace. De temps.

Il sort de la chambre et je hurle à nouveau de douleur.

J'ai perdu le bébé.

Mon bébé.

Notre bébé que j'aimais déjà.

Je me lève difficilement et je fais mon sac. Je n'emporte que le strict nécessaire puis je le descends en bas. Je vais aussi faire le sac de Matthéo qui me regarde apeuré par nos cris et nos larmes.

Je serais obligé de lui expliquer mais je le ferais plus tard. Je le porte et descend à la voiture.

— Papou ?

— On va chez papi quelque temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour papa, ça va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance ?

Je le sens hocher la tête contre mon cou puis je le dépose dans son siège à l'arrière avec son sac. Puis je retourne à l'intérieur chercher le mien.

Alors que j'allais passer la porte, je fais demi-tour et m'assois à la cuisine. Je lui écris une lettre.

Dès que j'ai fini, je la laisse en évidence et je pars dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Est-ce que je reviendrais un jour dans cette maison ?

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _Je vous rappelle que tuer l'auteur n'est pas conseillé si vous voulez les chapitre suivants xD_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 593_

* * *

 _Même si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde par manque de temps parce que je jongle entre l'écriture, mon travail, la maison, le chien, ... je lis chacun des commentaires que je transmet également à Natacha. Ca nous motive à chaque fois de vous lire._

 _Hier, sur le chapitre 6, j'ai reçu un commentaire d'un guest. J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre pour qu'elle/il développe et aussi pour qu'elle/il réponde à une question. Avec Nat, on a retourné dans tous les sens mais on n'a pas trouvé._

 _Le commentaire : "Je suis déçue , vous êtes deux a l'écrire cette histoire TES idées sont pas fois que Siles et Derek se parlent c'est pour s'éloignés l'un de l'autre . Dans ce chapitre Derek utilise encore Mattéo : sa dernière phrase a Matthéo m'a scotchée . Manipuler un gosse de 4ANS 1/2 pour se justifier .sérieux les filles : des mois et des mois qu'il réclame un chien et que son père lui refuse . ( PENSE A CE QUE LE JURY T'A DIS ) développe , lâche tu as la passion d'écrire Tu peux le faire .A bientôt"_

 _Donc si tu te reconnais, dis-nous où Derek manipule Matthéo qui a passé 5 ans si jamais ? On n'a pas vu ça comme de la manipulation. Derek veut seulement que sa famille puisse créer un lien avec Nigel. Donc il en voit l'occasion à travers une boule de poil. Il a juste trouvé le mauvais moment pour accepter d'en adopter un, et c'est le but._

 _Et par rapport au jury, si tu parles de Reflect, ce sont deux histoires différentes avec des écrivains différents qui ont une approche de l'écriture différente. The sour wolf and the human est moins descriptif que Reflect, mais c'est un choix fait avec Natacha. Cette fanfiction est du pure divertissement. Je ne prend pas mal ton commentaire, mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir échanger avec toi parce, je t'avoue, qu'il reste assez obscure pour moi :-)_


	16. Chapitre 7, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

En rejoignant Stiles, je l'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol. Je l'ai rapidement couché et appelé Mélissa en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Mais elle était déjà en route.

Après maintes tentatives de le réveiller, Mélissa est arrivée et s'est occupée de lui. Je me suis éloigné pour lui laisser de l'espace et ainsi rapidement sauver Stiles et le bébé.

Lorsque Mélissa finit l'examen rapide pour le bébé, à son visage fermé et le regard de tristesse qu'elle me lance, je comprends ce dont il s'agit.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber contre le mur.

Je l'ai tué...

Bordel !

Je l'ai tué...

J'ai gâché notre vie...

Après quelques instants, Stiles retrouve ses esprits pendant que Mélissa lui caresse les cheveux.

— Maman...

— Ouvre les yeux Stiles.

Il la regarde puis essaie de se redresser. Elle le recouche et je le vois balayer la pièce des yeux. Il me regarde et je détourne le regard.

Je ne veux pas qu'il voie. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme un assassin. Comme ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas.

— Melissa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Tu as eu une grosse montée de stress qui a privé le fœtus d'oxygène.

Il dépose sur son ventre ses mains. Comme s'il voulait sentir le fœtus en lui.

— Dis-moi qu'il va bien.

— Je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Sans pouvoir ajouter plus, Stiles éclate en sanglots. Je m'en veux trop pour pouvoir venir le réconforter.

Il se met en boule et pleure d'un flot de larmes si puissant que je comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Je viens m'assoir à ses côtés et dépose une main sur son dos. Il se crispe, mais je tiens bon.

— Laisse-moi.

— Stiles...

— LAISSE-MOI ! PAR TA FAUTE, J'AI PERDU LE BÉBÉ ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ AUSSI EGOISTE AVEC TON FILS...

Je le vois pleurer encore sans réussir à parler. Je le force à venir dans mes bras et je sens des coups de poing sans force dans mes bras.

Je ferme les yeux pour le laisser se calmer.

— LACHE-MOI !

Je le lâche et me lève, retenant des larmes que même mon lourd passé ne m'avait jamais arraché.

Il me regarde et m'hurle sans cesse dessus.

— C'EST TA FAUTE ! TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE !

Je le vois reprendre son souffle.

— Je sais Stiles, c'est ma faute…

— Je veux partir.

— Quoi ?

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

— Je pars. Avec Matthéo. Chez mon père. J'ai besoin de liberté. Reste avec ton fils.

J'essuie légèrement mes yeux et je vois son regard qui est comme... brisé.

Je hoche la tête et sors de la chambre. Je ne peux qu'accepter sa décision. Sinon, le divorce surviendra.

Je l'entends pousser un hurlement de douleur et je cours hors de la maison, pour apparaître dans la fin de journée qui semblait si bien commencer.

La nuit est arrivée et les premières étoiles apparaissent. La lune et les lampadaires éclairent ma vision qui semblait si belle autrefois, mais pourtant, maintenant... je ne vois que de l'obscurité.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 521_


	17. Chapitre 8, Stiles

Je me gare devant chez mon père et viens prendre Matthéo qui s'est endormi. Je vais devant la porte et toque, priant pour qu'il ne dorme pas encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre enfin.

— Stiles ?

— Est-ce que je peux rester quelques jours ?

Il hoche la tête et se décale pour me laisser entrer. Je vais coucher directement mon fils dans mon ancienne chambre puis je redescends. Mon père est au salon et il a préparé deux tasses de café. Je le remercie d'un sourire et m'assois en face. Je prends le mug et commence à le siroter.

Le silence s'est installé, mon père attendant que je prenne la parole.

— J'étais enceint... J'ai perdu le bébé.

Je recommence à pleurer et mon père vient m'enlacer. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage tandis qu'il me berce.

— Derek n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on mette le bébé en route à cause de Nigel. Il voulait que son fils soit habitué à nous. Qu'il soit intégré à notre famille. Mais j'étais déjà au courant pour le bébé. Et je lui ai avoué hier. Il m'a accusé d'avoir fait exprès car je n'accepte pas la présence de Nigel. Et on s'est engueulé. Et j'ai perdu le bébé. Je l'ai accusé alors que c'est de ma faute.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni celle de Derek. C'est la faute à pas de chance.

Je continue de sangloter dans ses bras.

— Arrête de t'en vouloir Stiles. Tu n'es pas responsable tout comme Derek ne l'est pas.

Je finis par hocher doucement la tête.

— Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux. Derek peut aussi venir si tu le souhaites.

Sa main dans mes cheveux et son étreinte autour de mon corps ont raison de moi. Je m'endors dans ses bras.

~ Point de vue de Noah ~

Quand Stiles s'endort enfin, je le porte dans sa chambre et le couche aux côtés de Matthéo. Je les regarde dormir un moment puis retourne au salon. Je récupère mon téléphone et appelle mon gendre qui répond après de longues sonneries.

— Hale ?

— Derek, c'est Noah.

— Si tu appelles pour me faire une leçon de morale, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

— Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. La perte du bébé n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de Stiles.

— Bien sûr que c'est de la mienne.

— Non Derek. Il est vrai que tu aurais pu demander à Stiles concernant le bébé au lieu de lui imposer ton choix. Mais c'est la fatalité qui vous a privé de votre futur enfant. Juste la fatalité.

Il émet un grognement que je prends pour de l'approbation.

— Il faut que vous parliez. En terrain neutre. Sans cri ou hurlement.

— Il ne voudra pas me voir.

— Il t'aime Derek. Il t'aimera toujours alors oui, il voudra te voir. J'ai une idée.

— A la Stilinski ?

— A toi de juger. Demain, tu as congé donc emmènes Nigel au zoo. J'y emmènerais Stiles et Matthéo. Vous pourrez vous parler pendant que je m'occupe des garçons.

— Ce n'est pas une idée à la Stilinski.

— Ah non ?

— C'est une idée à la Noah.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment.

— Merci Noah. A demain.

— A demain Derek. Et tache de dormir.

Je raccroche et me dis que c'est une bonne chose à faire. J'espère que demain ça va bien se passer.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _Que va-t-il se passer lors de la journée au zoo ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 573_


	18. Chapitre 8, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

J'étais dans le jardin lorsque je l'ai vu avec Matthéo entrer dans la voiture.

Sans même se retourner, il a démarré et est parti.

Ça fait aussi mal de se faire larguer ?

Il est parti.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je le tue ? Pourquoi Stiles m'aime ? Pourquoi il m'a rencontré ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le rendre heureux ?

Tellement de questions débordent dans ma tête sans que je puisse y trouver des réponses. Je soupire et m'allonge dans l'herbe.

Nigel finit par me rejoindre, encore effrayé des cris et de la peur qui régnaient dans la maison avant le départ de Stiles.

Il s'assied à mes côtés et me regarde tristement.

— C'est de ma faute si ton copain est parti ?

— Pas mon copain Nigel, mon mari. Et non, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Pourquoi tu t'en voudrais ?

Nigel hausse les épaules et regarde le ciel avec moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je décide d'aller me coucher et de coucher mon fils.

Celui-ci n'a pas eu de mal à trouver le sommeil alors que moi, si.

Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est Stiles.

Noah, comment va-t-il réagir ?

Je suis un mauvais gendre après tout.

Je prends mon téléphone et hésite à l'appeler. Je regarde la photo que j'ai mis de Stiles portant Matthéo en fond d'écran. Je n'avais mis de photo auparavant, Stiles m'avait montré comment faire.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir visuel de la mère de Nigel. C'est bien une preuve que je m'en foutais, non ? Pourquoi Stiles a pris la venue de Nigel comme une menace pour lui ?

Trop de questions encore sans réponses et ça m'énervent énormément. Je grogne et balance un nouveau verre contre le mur auquel j'avais lancé une assiette auparavant.

Je me baisse et nettoie les morceaux de verre. Au même moment, j'entends mon portable sonner.

C'est peut-être Stiles !

Je laisse tomber les éclats au sol pour la seconde fois et cours à mon téléphone. Je le prends et vois écrit « Noah » sur l'écran.

Ma joie s'évapore immédiatement et je réponds froidement.

— Hale ?

— Derek, c'est Noah.

— Si tu appelles pour me faire une leçon de morale, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

— Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. La perte du bébé n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de Stiles.

— Bien sûr que c'est de la mienne.

— Non Derek. Il est vrai que tu aurais pu demander à Stiles concernant le bébé au lieu de lui imposer ton choix. Mais c'est la fatalité qui vous a privé de votre futur enfant. Juste la fatalité.

Je grogne. Mécontent, mais acceptant quand même sa réponse.

— Il faut que vous parliez. En terrain neutre. Sans cri ou hurlement.

— Il ne voudra pas me voir.

— Il t'aime Derek. Il t'aimera toujours alors oui, il voudra te voir. J'ai une idée.

— A la Stilinski ?

— A toi de juger. Demain, tu as congé donc emmènes Nigel au zoo. J'y emmènerais Stiles et Matthéo. Vous pourrez vous parler pendant que je m'occupe des garçons.

— Ce n'est pas une idée à la Stilinski.

— Ah non ?

— C'est une idée à la Noah.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment.

— Merci Noah. A demain.

— A demain Derek. Et tache de dormir.

Il raccroche et j'éteins mon portable pour éviter une seconde fausse joie. Je regarde les éclats au sol en me demandant si tout va bien se passer pour demain...

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 579_


	19. Chapitre 9, Stiles

Je me réveille avec Matthéo qui dort sur mon torse. Il sert contre lui sa peluche loup. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

— Bonjour mon grand.

Il me sourit et ressert son étreinte sur son doudou. Je me lève en le portant et je descends à la cuisine où le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt.

Je mange avec Matthéo dans un silence apaisant puis à la fin, mon père apparaît.

— Va te préparer Stiles ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Je vous emmène au zoo...

Je souris. Quelle bonne idée pour se changer les idées.

— On y retrouvera Derek et Nigel.

Je le perds immédiatement. Je ne suis pas prêt.

— Il faut que vous discutiez.

— Je sais... mais ce n'est pas facile.

Il sert mon épaule, m'apportant une sérénité bienveillante. Je finis par hocher la tête et on va se préparer.

On est devant le zoo et on attend. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois la Camaro de Derek se gare. Un micro-sourire apparaît sur mon visage mais je le perds rapidement quand Nigel prend la main de son père.

La visite commence par les loups et j'en suis heureux. Je le suis tellement que je souris grandement.

— Merci Derek, tu sais que j'adore les loups.

— Les renards ne sont pas loin, on ira les voir après, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et je rapproche discrètement ma main de la sienne. Mais je n'ose pas la prendre quand ma vessie se rappelle à moi.

— Avant je vais aller aux toilettes, Derek. Tu... gardes Matthéo ?

Il me sourit. Je sais que j'ai posé la bonne question. Après avoir vu les renards, je lui demanderais de lui parler seul à seul.

— Bien sûr, c'est mon fils aussi.

— Papa !

Je regarde Nigel surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

— Je dois aussi y aller !

Derek me regarde et je sais ce qu'il veut demander, mais qu'il n'ose pas le faire. Je prends sur moi car je suis un adulte.

— Laisse Derek. Je l'emmène aussi, je ne suis pas un monstre...

Je lui prends la main pour ne pas le perdre, car ça serait le comble. Je sens qu'il la sert avec mauvaise volonté, mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Une fois dans la cabine, il descend son pantalon et je le mets sur la cuvette qui est assez haute. Il me regarde méchamment.

— Papa a ri hier quand tu es parti.

Je suis surpris qu'il m'adresse la parole.

— Il a dit que de toute façon, tu l'empêchais de faire ce qu'il voulait entièrement. Et que comme c'est lui qui travaillait, il aurait Matthéo pour lui tout seul grâce à ... un truc de justice.

Je suis sous le choc. Derek n'oserait jamais faire ça.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Tant pis pour toi, j'ai même entendu qu'il allait demander à Matthéo avec qui il préfère entre lui et toi pour vivre.

Je le rhabille rapidement, sans attendre qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit. Je lui attrape le bras et je me dirige vers Derek.

Je le gifle avec toute ma force et je récupère Matthéo. Je suis dans une colère immense.

— Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Derek ! Je veux divorcer !

Je pars du zoo sans me retourner, mon père sur mes talons. Il est perdu et ne comprend pas.

Je mets Matthéo sur son siège en m'excusant. Je lui essuie ses yeux et lui donne sa peluche. Puis je m'assois devant.

— Je ne veux pas discuter. J'appellerai un avocat dès lundi pour divorcer. Et j'exige la garde complète de Matthéo. Sans droit de visite.

Une journée qui avait l'air de si bien commencer, tourne au cauchemar.

* * *

 _La journée commence bien et se termine mal... Quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _À demain pour la suite !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 638_


	20. Chapitre 9, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le lendemain est arrivé sans que je m'en rende compte.

Nigel est venu me réveiller et ne m'a pas lâché de la matinée, même lorsque je préparais son petit-déjeuner.

Une fois l'avoir fait asseoir et fait manger, je le regarde.

— On va au zoo aujourd'hui Nigel. Tu y as déjà été ?

Il secoue la tête de manière négative.

— C'est un endroit avec plein d'animaux et où tu peux les regarder et même parfois les nourrir

— Chqro bien !

Je fais mine de sourire, malgré que j'aie tout sauf envie de le faire, puis je le dis de finir de manger, le temps que j'aille me doucher.

Je monte donc me préparer, en poussant un soupire à cause de l'absence très remarquée de mon époux.

 ** _~ Point de vue de Nigel ~_**

J'entends papa soupirer en montant les escaliers.

Tout ce qui se passe, c'est de la faute à son copain au prénom bizarre, le Stailes.

Il m'énerve. J'aurais été bien avec papa tout seul. J'allais même avoir un chien. Et puis l'autre gâche tout.

Papa est triste. C'est à moi de régler ça.

Je finis mon déjeuner et monte en courant dans ma chambre. J'ai déjà des nouveaux vêtements et je décide de m'habiller rapidement.

Papa me rejoint et vient m'aider à me laver les dents. Il me porte et je me penche vers le lavabo.

Une fois prêt, on descend et grimpe dans la voiture. Je suis content, on va que tous les deux au zoo !

— C'est parti pour le zoo. Stiles et Matthéo doivent nous y rejoindre.

Je perds mon sourire et je le regarde.

— Ils viennent avec nous ?

Il hoche la tête et je détourne la mienne, mécontent.

Hors de question que tout aille bien si ce monstre est là avec cette chose qui me sert de petit frère.

Une fois arrivé au zoo, Stailes est là avec Matthéo.

Papa est moi, on les rejoint et un silence fait surface. Stiles est mal à l'aise et Matthéo s'en fiche.

J'ai envie de frapper ce mioche. Je regarde Stailes et fais exprès de prendre la main de papa, pour l'énerver. Au vu de sa réaction, j'ai réussi.

On entame la visite et papa fait exprès de montrer en premier les loups pour Stailes qui a l'air d'être content, au vu de son sourire et du remerciement.

— Merci Derek, tu sais que j'adore les loups.

— Les renards ne sont pas loin, on ira les voir après, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et lui sourit une seconde fois. Comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait hurlé sur MON papa en l'accusant alors que tout est à cause de lui.

— Avant je vais aller aux toilettes, Derek. Tu... gardes Matthéo ?

Il sourit.

— Bien sûr, c'est mon fils aussi.

— Papa !

Tout le monde me regarde et je fais mine d'avoir envie de faire pipi.

— Je dois aussi y aller !

Il regarde Stailes et évite de poser la question.

— Laisse Derek. Je l'emmène aussi, je ne suis pas un monstre...

Si tu en es un.

Il prend ma main que je serre à contrecœur et nous allons aux toilettes. Une fois arrivé, il me met sur le pot et je le regarde.

— Papa a ri hier quand tu es parti.

Il me regarde, intéressé par ma voix.

— Il a dit que de toute façon, tu l'empêchais de faire ce qu'il voulait entièrement. Et que comme c'est lui qui travaillait, il aurait Matthéo pour lui tout seul grâce à ... un truc de justice.

Il me regarde, choqué.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Tant pis pour toi, j'ai même entendu qu'il allait demander à Matthéo avec qui il préfère entre lui et toi pour vivre.

Sans même le comprendre, il me prend violemment la main en remettant mon pantalon et court vers papa.

Il reprend Matthéo et gifle papa qui ne comprend rien.

— Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Derek ! Je veux divorcer !

Il part du zoo, en nous laissant tous les deux.

— Stiles !

Je fais un câlin à papa en faisant mine de ne rien savoir.

— Pourquoi Stailes t'a tapé papa ?

— Stiles, Nigel. S-t-i-l-e-s. Et je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est maintenant que je comprends, à quel point papa tient à lui... Il essuie ses yeux en larmes.

Je te déteste Stailes. Je te hais.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 760_


	21. Chapitre 10, Stiles

Deux jours que je ne suis pas sorti de la maison, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un. Surtout pas Derek.

Mon père a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez mais je suis plus têtu que lui, je n'ai pas décroché un mot.

C'est la troisième fois que je compose le numéro de l'avocat et que je raccroche après la première sonnerie. Je dois le faire mais je ne suis pas prêt. Alors que j'allais recomposer le numéro connu par cœur, la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Je sursaute brusquement et lève les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant, Peter Hale.

— Tu ne peux plus fuir ou trouver une excuse Stiles. Je veux une explication. Maintenant.

— Non.

Je croise les bras et regarde dehors. Grâce au reflet, je vois que Peter fait la même et s'appuie contre la chambre de la porte.

— Derek veut me retirer la garde de Matthéo et je l'empêchais de vivre.

Je raconte en détails tout ce qui s'est passé ; l'annonce de l'existence de Nigel, la demande de Derek concernant nos projets de bébé, ... Tout, je raconte tout.

Peter écoute religieusement ce qu'il me dit et au fur et à mesure, je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Il est en colère.

— Appelle ton avocat Stiles. Je viendrais avec toi. J'ai quelques trucs à mettre au point avec mon neveu.

Sans un mot de plus et sans me laisser le temps de l'en empêcher, il part. J'entends les roues déraper sur le bitume.

Je soupire puis appelle l'avocat. Je ne raccroche pas et au final, j'ai un rendez-vous dans deux semaines. Il n'y avait plus de place pour me prendre avant. Comme ça, j'ai le temps de me trouver un petit job afin de pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins et à celui de mon fils.

En parlant de lui, il va falloir que je lui explique, mais il a cinq ans et ça ne va pas être facile.

En attendant de préparer le repas, je lis les sms que j'ai reçus.

Stiles ! Répond à ton téléphone tête de nœud ! Peter

Bro, tu as loupé notre soirée entre frères. Et tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de fil. Rappelle-moi, je suis inquiet. Scott

Je viens de voir Derek. Et je crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Tu devrais lui parler. Juste toi et lui. Sans enfants. Liam

Tu veux que je t'aide à casser la gueule à mon cousin ? Malia

La meute... Toujours là pour apporter un soutien. Je leur réponds, en leur disant que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a plus rien à discuter. Je les invite également à une soirée pizza.

Je jette un œil à ma montre, il est déjà onze heures. Je descends à la cuisine et commence à préparer la pâte à crêpes. Je prépare tout ce qu'il faut et quand mon père et mon fils sont là, on se met à table.

Matthéo m'explique qu'il s'est fait un nouveau copain, tout en mangeant une crêpe au Nutella. Il s'en met partout. Je trouve cela adorable.

Alors que je suis en train de lui nettoyer le visage, la sonnette retentit. C'est mon père qui va ouvrir et il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un nouvel invité.

J'en reste bouche bée.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _À demain pour la suite !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 575_


	22. Chapitre 10, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Deux jours sont passés depuis l'incident au zoo.

Stiles a refusé de s'expliquer avec moi, comme avec son père. On est tous les deux dépourvus de solution et j'ai sérieusement peur qu'il décide de divorcer.

Je n'ai plus le droit de voir Matthéo non plus. Stiles a exigé avoir besoin de lui plus que moi, comme il l'a porté neuf mois.

Non seulement, je suis responsable de sa fausse couche, mais je serais aussi responsable de mon divorce.

Derek Hale, tu es un parfait crétin.

Bizarrement, Nigel paraît heureux sans Stiles, ce qui est tout sauf mon cas. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. C'était Stiles qui me faisait sourire.

— Papa ! Papa !

Un matin aussi dur que les précédents.

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'avais promis de me faire rencontrer des gens de la meute !

J'ai tout dit à Nigel à propos des loups, des meutes et tout le blabla. Il en avait entendu parler par sa mère qui devait être au courant pour moi, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

— Oui. J'appellerais Malia et Liam tout à l'heure. Scott est au travail.

Il hoche la tête, content et se reconcentre sur son dessin animé.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à Stiles. Tellement que ça me rend malade de ne pas savoir pourquoi il m'a violemment enlevé Matthéo et pourquoi il m'a giflé par la même occasion.

Je me lève et appelle Malia et Liam. Théo aussi vient puisqu'il ne lâche plus Liam d'une semelle depuis leurs fiançailles, datant de quelques mois maintenant.

Une heure passe puis les trois compères arrivent. Je leur ouvre la porte et les invite à rejoindre Nigel au salon.

Le temps qu'ils fassent tous connaissances, je vais leur chercher de quoi grignoter et boire.

Les questions entre l'enfant et les invités fusent. Plein de questions.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je prépare le sandwich que Malia m'a gentiment demandé, j'entends le prénom de Stiles dans la discussion.

J'ouvre les oreilles encore plus pour écouter attentivement ce qui se dit.

— Il n'a pas fait ça à Derek quand même ?

Un silence puis ça reprend.

— Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Et Derek se sent comment ?

— Papa va très mal de sa faute.

Je hausse un sourcil puis décide de couper court à la conversation. J'amène le sandwich à Malia puis leur demande de me laisser seul avec Nigel.

Ils partent, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'assois en face de Nigel, la colère montant petit à petit.

— Nigel, c'est quoi ces histoires ?

Il fait semblant de rien.

C'est peut-être lui qu'est la cause de cette gifle au zoo.

— Nigel parle.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Non sinon tu vas m'abandonner pour ton stupide mari.

Je me lève, énervé.

— SI TU NE ME DIS PAS TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU AS FAIT, JE T'ABANDONNE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

Nigel hurle et éclate en larmes. Je soupire mais ne démords pas, voulant la vérité.

La porte qui, d'un coup, se met à sonner, me fait comprendre que cette histoire est loin d'être terminée... terminée...

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 542_


	23. Chapitre 11, Stiles

Derek...

Derek est en chair et en os devant moi. Avec un visage tuméfié. Je dirais que Peter lui a cassé la gueule et ça me fait plaisir.

Et je ne pensais pas revoir Derek avant la séance devant le juge.

— Je dois te parler Stiles, de Nigel.

Entendre ce prénom me fait grincer les dents et j'ai juste envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule parfaite.

— Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Ni de toi. Casse-toi Derek.

Peter prend la défense de son neveu, ce qui est très surprenant.

— Stiles. C'est important, c'est vraiment important. Nigel est la cause de tout ça.

Mes sourcils se froncent d'eux-mêmes puis mon regard se pose sur mon père. J'ai besoin de soutien. D'aide. Car je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Mon père me fait signe d'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je retiens un soupire.

— Allons dehors, au calme.

On sort et on va s'assoir sur le banc qui est devant la maison. Je venais souvent ici pour pleurer quand ma mère était malade. Je n'y ai pas que des bons souvenirs.

Derek commence à parler. Il explique tout. Que Nigel ait menti car il veut Derek que pour lui.

Il balance tout sans mentir. Je le vois dans ses yeux et dans les miens, c'est la tristesse qui s'installe puis les larmes qui coulent.

— Si tu tiens à divorcer, j'accepterais sans rien dire. Je t'ai fait souffrir, au lieu de te protéger comme je l'avais promis. Je ferais tout pour que Nigel change d'avis et qu'il répare ses torts. J'espère obtenir le droit de passer du temps avec Matthéo quand même. Je t'aime Stiles et je respecterais ta décision.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Que dois-je lui dire ?

Rentrer et essayer d'aimer un gamin qui veut me détruire ?

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir Derek. C'est beaucoup de choses que tu m'as dites. Laisse-moi du temps.

Sans que je m'y attende, ma voix tremble. J'ai besoin qu'il parte avant que je me remette à pleurer.

Je le regarde et il agrée à ma demande d'un hochement de tête.

— Je te laisse tranquille. Pardon pour tout. Pardon pour nous, pour Matthéo, pour le bébé.

Il part sans se retourner tandis que j'éclate en sanglots.

Mon cœur s'en est allé avec Derek car j'ai été trop stupide et idiot de ne pas lui sauter au cou pour lui dire que je l'aime encore. Que nous sommes encore quelque chose. Que Nigel n'arrivera pas à nous séparer.

Mais j'ai été égoïste et je n'ai rien dit de ce que je voulais lui dire. De ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Des bras me serrent contre un torse et j'y pose ma tête. Mon père me berce et me rassure.

— Tu l'aimes Stiles. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour le blesser comme je l'ai été. Mais...

— Mais ?

— Je ne le mérite pas. Je le fais souffrir comme l'a fait Kate puis Jennifer. Peut-être que Nigel a raison. Je l'empêche d'avancer.

Une claque atterrit sur l'arrière de ma tête, me surprenant. Je masse l'endroit endolori, tout en regardant mon père.

— Tu ne l'empêches pas d'avancer ! Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux avec toi. Avec Matthéo. Avec sa famille. Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi.

Je baisse la tête, chaque mot me touchant en plein cœur.

— Va te reposer. La nuit porte conseille. Et demain, je pense qu'il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Auprès de ton époux.

Je hoche la tête, lui souhaite de passer une bonne nuit et monte me coucher.

Avant de m'endormir, je fixe le plafond et réfléchis.

Mon père a raison, j'aime Derek et je veux vivre à côté de lui.

Demain, je rentrerais à la maison.

 _Pour fêter les 27 ans de Dylan, on vous offre un second chapitre_

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _À demain !_

 _Nombre de mots : 681_


	24. Chapitre 11, Derek

J'ordonne à Nigel de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fait immédiatement en pleurant.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée où la sonnette retentit encore une fois.

J'ouvre et je reçois un poing violent dans le visage. Je tombe au sol sous le choc.

Quelqu'un vient par-dessus moi, me chope au col et me frappe sans répit.

Je réussis à entrevoir une forme et je comprends qui est la personne. Peter.

Je referme l'œil et décide de me laisser faire, il vient pour défendre Stiles.

Après un court moment, Peter me lâche se redresse.

— Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

Je m'assois difficilement et crache du sang.

— Parce que tu viens pour Stiles. Et que tout est de ma faute.

— ÇA OUI, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! VOUS ALLEZ DIVORCER !

— Quoi ?

Il s'assoit au sol à mes côtés et me regarde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Derek ?

Je lui explique tout.

— C'est Nigel qui aggrave les choses. C'est lui qui a tout manigancé. Je voulais tout arranger. Et j'ai tué mon bébé. Et maintenant, je me fais larguer et je n'aurais plus le droit de voir mon fils.

Peter tombe dénue. Il se lève aussitôt et me regarde.

— Il faut que tu préviennes Stiles ! Il doit savoir ! Et ne pas divorcer !

— Il ne me croira pas. Il ne me fait plus confiance, comme si... il ne me l'avait jamais fait. Il a cru une fois Nigel. Il pourra une seconde fois l'embobiner et là, Stiles pourra très bien demander à Scott de me tuer.

Peter prend son portable et essaye de l'appeler.

— Mince. Il ne répond pas. Viens, on va le voir !

— Et Nigel ?

— On s'en fout ! Si Stiles accepte de t'écouter, il pourra revenir pour obtenir des aveux de Nigel !

Je hoche la tête et grimace. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu besoin de cicatriser autant. Cela va prendre du temps. Peter m'a bien amoché.

Il m'aide à me relever et nous sortons, enfermant Nigel dans la maison.

— Désolé... de t'avoir autant tabassé... mais ça m'a défoulé.

— La prochaine fois, ce sera toi mon punching-ball Peter.

Il sourit légèrement et nous allons rapidement chez Noah. Une fois arrivé, je sonne et il vient m'ouvrir, me lançant un regard noir digne d'un tueur. Peter lui explique rapidement la situation et Noah tombe sur le cul.

— Je te jure que je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Pas à Stiles.

— Je te crois Derek. Pardon d'avoir douté.

Il me laisse entrer, encore amoché. Je marche lentement et Noah m'amène voir Stiles.

Je viens face à lui et il me regarde bouche bée, mais légèrement heureux que Peter m'ait cassé la gueule.

— Je dois te parler Stiles, de Nigel.

— Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Ni de toi. Casse-toi Derek.

Peter intervient, je le remercie pour ça.

— Stiles. C'est important, c'est vraiment important. Nigel est la cause de tout ça.

Il fronce les sourcils puis regarde son père, comme pour rechercher de l'aide. Noah fait signe de m'écouter, merci mon Dieu.

— Allons dehors, au calme.

Il sort et je le suis. On s'assoit sur un banc et après avoir mis longtemps à tout lui expliquer en détail, de ce pourquoi ce n'est pas moi, mais Nigel, de comment il a fait et la raison de son comportement.

Je me tais.

Un long silence me fait penser que Stiles ne me croit pas. Je me lève et le regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux.

— Si tu tiens à divorcer, j'accepterais sans rien dire. Je t'ai fait souffrir au lieu de te protéger comme je l'avais promis. Je ferais tout pour que Nigel change d'avis et qu'il répare ses torts. J'espère obtenir le droit de passer du temps avec Matthéo quand même. Je t'aime Stiles et je respecterais ta décision.

Je ferme légèrement les yeux, espérant une réponse positive.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir Derek. C'est beaucoup de choses que tu m'as dites. Laisse-moi du temps.

Sa voix tremble. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que Nigel arrive dans ma vie. Il me regarde et je hoche la tête.

— Je te laisse tranquille. Pardon pour tout. Pardon pour nous, pour Matthéo, pour le bébé.

Je sors du jardin et retourne à la voiture de Peter qui doit me raccompagner. En partant, j'ai entendu Stiles éclater en sanglots. Noah doit être en train de le réconforter pour qu'il fasse le bon choix.

— Alors Derek ?

Je regarde Peter, ayant plus qu'envie de pleurer.

Jamais mon cœur n'avait été autant déchiré.

Jamais, je n'ai autant regretté ma venue au monde.

Jamais, je n'ai autant regretté que Stiles est croisé mon chemin.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 824_


	25. Chapitre 12, Stiles

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je rentre. Que ma place est aux côtés de mon époux. Que je suis un adulte et que je dois me comporter comme tel. Si je veux que Nigel me considère comme une figure d'autorité paternelle, je dois l'être dans ma tête.

Je suis prêt. Je suis prêt à me remettre en question. Pour Derek. Pour ma famille. Pour Nigel qui va devenir mon fils. Même si le chemin va être long pour s'accepter, s'apprécier et même s'aimer.

Je me lève du lit et fais nos valises sous le regard de Matthéo. Le pauvre doit être tout chamboulé avec tous les changements mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je vais déjà charger ma jeep puis je fais manger Matthéo. Je le regarde jouer avec sa cuillère pendant que je finis de boire ma tasse de café.

Une boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans mon ventre car j'ai peur que Derek me ferme la porte au nez après avoir eu le temps de réfléchir. Et même si je le mériterais, j'ai peur.

Je range la cuisine puis je pars en emmenant mon bébé. Je roule doucement et je me fais klaxonner. Mais je m'en fous, car je retarde le moment où je serais arrivé chez nous, seulement de peu de temps car je finis par me garer. Je décharge la voiture, prend Matthéo puis sonne.

Le temps me paraît vraiment long jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Derek bouche bée. Je lâche la main de notre fils qui saute directement dans les bras de son père. Je les regarde quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

— Je peux parler à Nigel ?

Il me donne son accord d'un mouvement de tête.

— Il est dans sa chambre.

Je vais prendre les sacs pour les mettre dans l'entrée mais Derek m'interrompt.

— Laisse. Vas-y. Je rentre les sacs.

Je souris légèrement, décoiffe les cheveux de Matthéo qui râle puis je monte les escaliers. Je toque à la porte de la chambre puis je l'ouvre doucement. Nigel écoute de la musique avec son casque. Alors je pénètre dans la pièce dans l'attention de lui secouer l'épaule quand je vois sur le bureau à ma gauche un carnet avec des choses écrites.

Je lis en biais et ce qui est écrit me donne froid dans le dos. Mais me permet également de comprendre certaines choses. Je l'attrape au même moment où Nigel lève les yeux. Je quitte la pièce sous ses cris qui me dit de lui rendre le carnet. Mais j'en ai cure et je descends rapidement les escaliers.

— Tout est répertorié dans ce carnet Derek ! Il a tout noté !

Je le lui donne et il commence à le feuilleter. Nigel nous a rejoint et essaie de le reprendre, sans y réussir.

— Non Nigel. On va aller voir un psy.

C'est une bonne idée. Il doit parler avec quelqu'un, un professionnel parce que je ne vais pas lui laisser la liberté de détruire ce qu'on a construit.

— Non ! C'est ton monstre de mari qui devrait y aller !

Ces mots me font mal mais j'empêche Derek de lui en mettre une. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va arranger les choses. Et j'ai envie que ça aille mieux.

— Non Derek, ne le frappe pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le petit hurle et pleure, mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais je tiens bon pour mes résolutions.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça Nigel ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ?

— C'est maman !

Sa mère ? Pourquoi il dit que c'est sa mère ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de ce gosse pour qu'il accuse sa mère et qu'il m'en veuille autant alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _À demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 666_


	26. Chapitre 12, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nigel a refusé de venir déjeuner. Tant pis pour lui. S'il a faim, il peut se brosser pour que je lui prépare quelque chose. Sauf s'il me balance tout.

Comme je l'avais prédit, il descend peu après, affamé. Il se place face à moi, attendant sûrement son repas. Je l'ignore, mangeant le mien.

— Et moi ?

— Quoi toi ? Je t'ai appelé. J'ai même dit « à trois, si tu n'es pas là, tu n'auras rien » et tu n'es pas venu.

— Mais maintenant je veux !

— Comme moi, je veux des réponses à mes questions. On ne peut pas tout avoir à ce que je vois.

Oui, je joue au gamin, mais je dois avoir des réponses. Et c'est la seule solution. De sa faute, je vais divorcer et perdre l'homme de ma vie.

Il balance la fourchette au sol d'énervement. Je me lève et Dieu, excuse-moi, mais je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de frapper un enfant que maintenant.

— Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je vais te la mettre dans le cul cette fourchette !

Ma langue a fourché...

Non, je l'ai fait exprès. Il me regarde, choqué puis monte en courant dans sa chambre.

Je ramasse ses couverts et les ranges.

Je suis épuisé.

Épuisé par le manque de sommeil. Épuisé par Nigel. Épuisé par l'absence de Stiles. Épuisé par la culpabilité. Épuisé par ma vie. Épuisé par tout.

J'ai déjà pensé au suicide plus jeune. C'est vrai après tout, lorsque plus rien ne nous rattache à la vie et ne nous fait vivre, pourquoi rester ?

Je soupire, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où je le fais par jour.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et je m'éloigne légèrement en ouvrant, redoutant de me faire une nouvelle fois casser la gueule.

Stiles est là devant moi, Matthéo à ses pieds. Je le regarde bouche bée puis remarquent les sacs derrière lui.

Il revient ?

Matthéo me saute dans les bras et je le sers comme si c'était la première fois.

— Je peux parler à Nigel ?

Je porte Matthéo et regarde Stiles, puis hoche la tête.

— Il est dans sa chambre.

Il va pour prendre les sacs mais je le stoppe.

— Laisse. Vas-y. Je rentre les sacs.

Il monte dans la chambre et je les rentre, Matthéo me serrant encore plus, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre.

Je dépose tout au salon et je vois Stiles descendre rapidement les escaliers, un carnet rouge à la main.

— Tout est répertorié dans ce carnet Derek ! Il a tout noté !

Il me le lance et je le rattrape. Je le feuillette.

Nigel descend en force et tente de rattraper son carnet.

— Non Nigel. On va aller voir un psy.

— Non ! C'est ton monstre de mari qui devrait y aller !

Je vois rouge et le chope au col. Il se met à pleurer et Stiles m'empêche de lui en coller une.

— Non Derek, ne le frappe pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Nigel hurle et pleure.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça Nigel ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ?

Je regarde Stiles lui poser la question, perdant son calme petit à petit.

— C'est maman !

Stiles blanchit et s'arrête net.

Qu'est-ce que sa mère a fait à Nigel ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 563_


	27. Chapitre 13, Stiles

Matthéo s'étant endormi, je l'ai couché dans son lit et maintenant, nous sommes tous assis au salon. Étonnement, il n'y a pas de tension comme on aurait pu le croire, même si le silence est désagréable malgré les reniflements de Nigel. Mon hyperactivité est de retour et me fait taper du pied.

Derek décide de parler autrement on aurait pu attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une parole.

— Bon Nigel, soit tu parles, soit tu retournes immédiatement à l'orphelinat et tu nous fouteras la paix.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il est en colère, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison d'être aussi cruel. Surtout qu'il voulait lui offrir une vie stable et avec ses mots, il commence mal. Donc je lui donne un coup dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est trop méchant.

Nigel a peut-être fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais il ne mérite pas autant de venin. Il baisse le regard sur ses mains puis il commence à parler d'une voix lasse.

Comment un enfant de même pas dix ans peut être aussi blasé ?

— C'est maman. Elle me disait au début que tu étais parti parce que tu ne m'aimais pas et que c'était de ma faute. Au début, elle me tapait gentiment et s'excusait à chaque fois, toujours en disant que c'était de ma faute si ça arrivait.

Je l'écoute religieusement, l'analysant avec mon côté de profiler. Mes années d'études sont enfin mises à profit.

Je vois qu'il est sincère. Qu'il parle sans détour. Qu'il dit la vérité. Qu'il ne se cache plus.

— Puis un jour, elle a crié en disant que je te ressemblais trop. Elle avait peur que je devienne comme toi. Alors elle a fait des recherches de ce que tu étais devenu et elle a découvert pour toi et Stailes.

Il n'arrive pas à prononcer correctement mon nom ou il le fait exprès. Je n'arrive pas à le déterminer. Mais Derek le reprend sur un ton neutre.

— Stiles.

— Oui pardon, Stiles. Elle était dans une colère noire et elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle s'est mise, les soirs de pleine lune, à me torturer en m'attachant à des chaînes et en passant la nuit dans la cave pour voir si je devenais vraiment comme toi, comme un animal. Sans me nourrir pendant plusieurs heures.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme une femme... une mère peut faire ça à son enfant. C'est inhumain. Horrible. Monstrueux.

— Et en me torturant, elle me faisait promettre de me venger sur toi et ta famille. Que tout était à cause de Stiles, qu'il l'avait fait exprès de t'embobiner pour nous abandonner. Et j'ai commencé à la croire. Plus je grandissais, plus la colère montait. Elle m'a fait jurer de te tuer Stiles. De te tuer comme le lâche que tu es pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de laisser à ma mère le véritable amour de sa vie, mon père.

Il a l'air d'avoir fini donc je cherche mes mots pour lui dire quelque chose. Il faut que je choisisse les bons.

— Je ne connaissais pas ta mère et elle est devenue une folle. Ou elle l'était déjà, peu importe. Nigel, je suis adulte et ton père aussi. Les sentiments, c'est complexe et tu comprendras ça une fois plus grand. Ce qui t'est arrivé, tu dois en parler pour extérioriser ta colère et non l'utiliser. Ça peut être très grave et ça a mené ton papa et moi à un point qui aurait pu être de non-retour.

— J'ai une question.

Je regarde mon époux.

— Pourquoi tu n'as aucune séquelle de tes tortures ?

Cette une excellente question. Il devrait avoir des séquelles mais il n'a rien. Pas une cicatrice.

Nigel souffle et fait un mouvement avec sa main. Je pousse un cri de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à voir des griffes apparaître sur sa main.

Nigel est un loup !

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 700_


	28. Chapitre 13, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

La tension est redescendue.

Nous sommes tous posés sur le canapé. Matthéo s'étant endormi, Stiles est allé le coucher pour être une bonne fois pour toute tranquille et pour tout mettre à plat.

Le silence est trop pesant. Nigel renifle de temps en temps, mais n'a toujours rien balancé. Stiles tape du pied, impatient de découvrir la vérité.

Je décide de briser le silence.

— Bon Nigel, soit tu parles, soit tu retournes immédiatement à l'orphelinat et tu nous fouteras la paix.

Stiles me donne un léger coup de coude. Je comprends que je suis trop violent dans mes mots.

Nigel me regarde et baisse son regard.

— C'est maman. Elle me disait au début que tu étais parti parce que tu ne m'aimais pas et que c'était de ma faute. Au début, elle me tapait gentiment et s'excusait à chaque fois, toujours en disant que c'était de ma faute si ça arrivait.

Stiles l'écoute attentivement, comme s'il voulait analyser ce qu'il disait.

Nigel continue.

— Puis un jour, elle a crié en disant que je te ressemblais trop. Elle avait peur que je devienne comme toi. Alors elle a fait des recherches de ce que tu étais devenu et elle a découvert pour toi et Stailes.

— Stiles.

— Oui pardon, Stiles. Elle était dans une colère noire et elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle s'est mise, les soirs de pleine lune, à me torturer en m'attachant à des chaînes et en passant la nuit dans la cave pour voir si je devenais vraiment comme toi, comme un animal. Sans me nourrir pendant plusieurs heures.

Je suis choqué. Quel monstre c'était cette femme.

— Et en me torturant, elle me faisait promettre de me venger sur toi et ta famille. Que tout était à cause de Stiles, qu'il l'avait fait exprès de t'embobiner pour nous abandonner. Et j'ai commencé à la croire. Plus je grandissais, plus la colère montait. Elle m'a fait jurer de te tuer Stiles. De te tuer comme le lâche que tu es pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de laisser à ma mère le véritable amour de sa vie, mon père.

L'ambiance est au plus bas. Ni Stiles, ni moi ne savons quoi dire. Nigel, lui, se tait une nouvelle fois.

Stiles prend une grande inspiration et décide de prendre la parole.

— Je ne connaissais pas ta mère et elle est devenue une folle. Ou elle l'était déjà, peu importe. Nigel, je suis adulte et ton père aussi. Les sentiments, c'est complexe et tu comprendras ça une fois plus grand. Ce qui t'est arrivé, tu dois en parler pour extérioriser ta colère et non l'utiliser. Ça peut être très grave et ça a mené ton papa et moi à un point qui aurait pu être de non-retour.

Qui aurait pu être de non-retour...

— J'ai une question.

Les deux regards se posent sur moi.

— Pourquoi tu n'as aucune séquelle de tes tortures ?

Il souffle et fait un mouvement avec sa main, puis des griffes apparaissent. Stiles pousse un cri de surprise et j'ouvre la bouche en grand.

Un loup ?

Nigel est un loup ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 546_


	29. Chapitre 14, Stiles

Nigel est monté dans sa chambre après nous avoir demandé l'autorisation. Il y a du changement parce que ce matin même, il y serait allé en gueulant.

Je regarde Derek faire les cent pas et cela me donne le tournis.

— Bon. Il va devoir aller voir un psy pour calmer tout ça. Il a quand même une parfaite maitrise de son côté loup, c'est extraordinaire à son âge. Du jamais vu. Il devra peut-être voir Deaton aussi.

Je l'écoute sans rien dire. C'est à Derek, en tant que père, de prendre des décisions. Je le soutiens juste et je lui dirais si je ne pas d'accord avec une décision. Mais il aura toujours le dernier mot pour son fils.

— Il faudrait aussi peut-être... que Matthéo nous dise comment il va. Oui, c'est vrai, il a toujours l'air joyeux...

Je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées, car il y a quelque chose que je dois lui dire. Il a le droit de savoir. Et surtout, il faut que je l'annule ce rendez-vous.

— J'ai entamé une procédure de divorce.

Derek se fige au milieu du salon, en fermant les yeux. J'aurais dû me taire, car c'est un nouveau coup dur pour lui.

— Je... je suis désolé de balancer ça comme ça. Mais j'avais pris rendez-vous pour divorcer.

— Tu le veux ?

Il a les larmes aux yeux et cela me fait énormément de mal.

— J'ai fait ça sous la colère Derek... je croyais que...

— Est-ce que tu veux divorcer, Stiles ?

Bien sûr, je ne le veux pas. J'aime Derek et on s'est dit oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Mais je suis incapable de parler à cause des sanglots dans ma gorge. Donc je me contente de secouer la tête, ce qui le rassure.

— J'annulerais le rendez-vous.

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et je vais dans ses bras. Je m'y sens tellement bien. Tellement en sécurité. Comme s'ils étaient faits pour moi et que pour moi.

Il me berce doucement et j'en ferme les yeux face à cette douceur.

— On va rester ensemble, hein ?

— Bien sûr. Maintenant qu'on a identifié le problème, on va pouvoir l'arranger. Et tout ira mieux maintenant.

— Même si je ne peux peut-être plus te donner de bébé ? Ou si tu n'en veux plus ?

— C'est sûr que la situation ne s'y prête pas, mais si on devait en avoir un autre, on fera tout pour qu'il aille bien. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. J'espère que je pourrais lui donner un autre bébé. J'ai tellement aimé sentir Matthéo grandir en moi que j'ai envie de revivre ça. Au moins encore une fois.

Mais pour avoir un autre enfant, il faut que notre foyer soit à nouveau soudé et très fort. Et je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.

— Je suis désolé Stiles pour... ta fausse couche...

Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il continue de s'excuser.

— Stop Derek. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni la mienne. C'est comme ça.

— D'accord.

On reste un long moment dans la même position. Dans un silence bienfaiteur. Un moment de détente qu'il vient couper avec des paroles spontanées.

— Je t'aime Stiles.

Je le regarde, surpris.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

— Je suis désolé. J'avais envie de te le dire. J'avais besoin...

Il ne comprend pas. Ce ne sont pas des reproches.

— Redis-le-moi. Encore.

— Euh... je t'aime. Je t'aime Stiles.

Je pose mes mains sur son visage et je l'embrasse. Tendrement. Chastement. Passionnément. Amoureusement.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime Derek. Je t'aime tellement.

On s'embrasse encore. Ce baiser a un goût de première fois. De renouveau plutôt. Ça fait du bien au fond de mon cœur.

Le baiser commence à être très chaud quand Nigel descend. On s'éloigne avant d'aller trop loin. Parce qu'il n'est pas recommandé à ce qu'un enfant voit notre passion dans un moment de débauche.

— Je... je suis désolé papa. Je suis désolé Stiles.

Je me lève et me rapproche doucement de lui pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas un ennemi et que je ne vais rien lui faire.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et je l'enlace de mes bras. Il est surpris mais au bout de quelques secondes, il me rend mon étreinte.

Tout n'est pas encore rose.

Mais c'est un premier pas.

Dans la bonne direction.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _À demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 781_


	30. Chapitre 14, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

On a laissé Nigel aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Il nous l'a demandé et on avait justement besoin de parler seul à seul, Stiles et moi.

Je fais les cent pas dans le salon.

— Bon. Il va devoir aller voir un psy pour calmer tout ça. Il a quand même une parfaite maitrise de son côté loup, c'est extraordinaire à son âge. Du jamais vu. Il devra peut-être voir Deaton aussi.

Stiles ne dit rien et me regarde tourner en rond.

— Il faudrait aussi peut-être... que Matthéo nous dise comment il va. Oui, c'est vrai, il a toujours l'air joyeux...

— J'ai entamé une procédure de divorce.

Je me stoppe, net. Je ferme les yeux puis regarde Stiles.

— Je... je suis désolé de balancer ça comme ça. Mais j'avais pris rendez-vous pour divorcer.

— Tu le veux ?

Il me regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

Réponds non. Je t'en supplie répond non.

— J'ai fait ça sous la colère Derek... je croyais que...

— Est-ce que tu veux divorcer, Stiles ?

Il secoue la tête et je soupire, soulagé.

— J'annulerais le rendez-vous.

Je m'assois à ses côtés et il vient s'engouffrer dans mes bras. Je le sers, la sensation de sa chaleur contre mon corps m'avait manqué.

Je le berce doucement.

— On va rester ensemble, hein ?

Je souris légèrement.

Bien sûr. Maintenant qu'on a identifié le problème, on va pouvoir l'arranger. Et tout ira mieux maintenant.

— Même si je ne peux peut-être plus te donner de bébé ? Ou si tu n'en veux plus ?

— C'est sûr que la situation ne s'y prête pas, mais si on devait en avoir un autre, on fera tout pour qu'il aille bien. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête.

— Je suis désolé Stiles pour... ta fausse couche...

— Stop Derek. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni la mienne. C'est comme ça.

— D'accord.

Je ferme les yeux et nous restons comme ça un moment, ça m'a énormément manqué. J'aime ça. J'ai l'impression de reprendre une bouffée d'air.

— Je t'aime Stiles.

Il lève la tête et me regarde.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

— Je suis désolé. J'avais envie de te le dire. J'avais besoin...

Il secoue la tête.

— Redis-le-moi. Encore.

— Euh... je t'aime. Je t'aime Stiles.

Il m'embrasse d'un coup, posant ses mains sur mes joues et parlant en même temps.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime Derek. Je t'aime tellement.

Je souris et l'embrasse encore. Comme si c'était la première fois. En fait, comme la première fois.

Nigel descend au même moment et nous devons nous éloigner de notre étreinte qui paraissait légèrement pervertie par la violence du baiser.

Il nous regarde et Stiles se remet droit, faisant racler sa gorge.

— Je... je suis désolé papa. Je suis désolé Stiles.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant son initiative et je regarde Stiles.

Je le vois se lever d'un coup et s'approcher de lui.

Il va lui donner une gifle ?

Il se met à genoux et le prend dans ses bras. Nigel est surpris mais ressert l'étreinte.

Stiles a grandi, mûri. Il est devenu adulte, père et mari d'un coup. Mais il sait le gérer.

Pour une fois, j'ai vu une lumière revenir dans notre vie.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 573_


	31. Chapitre 15, Stiles

J'ai enfin appelé pour annuler le rendez-vous avec l'avocat et je suis en train de me préparer pour accompagner Nigel chez le psy.

Je voulais y aller avec lui pour lui montrer que je veux faire des efforts. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté même s'il fait des efforts pour être poli et ne plus faire de bêtises. Derek a été content de ma proposition et l'a accepté de bon cœur. Pendant ce temps, il va s'occuper de Matthéo.

Dans ma tête, je me sens plus adulte. Plus responsable. C'est comme si d'un coup, j'avais accumulé toute la maturité qui me manquait pour être un adulte complet. Mais je reste encore moi malgré tout. Joueur. Hyperactif. Je reste Stiles quoi.

Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour et je ne veux pas complètement changer. Je veux rester moi-même, mais un peu plus mature.

— Nigel, tu es prêt ?

Il descend en flèche. Je le suis, en tenant Matthéo que je mets dans les bras de Derek.

Je passe par le salon pour aller chercher mon porte-monnaie. Sur le canapé, je vois la couverture et le coussin de Derek. Il ne veut pas dormir avec moi pour le moment. Il a besoin de temps.

Je ne peux pas lui reprocher puisque je suis parti, en le faisant souffrir. Je prends mon mal en patience.

On se reconstruit. Un pas après l'autre.

Je retourne vers la porte et j'écoute Derek et Nigel parler.

— On est d'accord Nigel ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu restes sage. Tu ne t'énerves pas et tu ne te transformes pas. Tu parles et tu réponds à ses questions, d'accord ?

— Oui papa.

— Et tu n'insultes pas Stiles. Compris ? Ou tu auras à faire à moi.

— Derek... tout va bien se passer. Pas besoin de me surprotéger.

Nigel monte dans la voiture et je donne mes dernières recommandations à Derek. Je le fais juste pour l'embêter car je sais que tout va bien se passer.

— Et toi pas de bêtises avec Matthéo.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On sera sage.

— Vous êtes mes petits diablotins.

Il m'embrasse et je rejoins Nigel dans la voiture. Je démarre ma vieille jeep et je roule en direction du centre-ville. Je tourne un peu en rond pour trouver une place puis une fois garé, je descends.

J'attends Nigel mais il n'arrive pas. Apparemment, il a de la peine avec sa ceinture. Il faut que je m'enlève de l'esprit que Nigel n'est pas Matthéo. Que chaque enfant est différent dans sa croissance. Et aussi, ma jeep est un peu vieille donc il n'a pas l'habitude.

Je l'aide puis on monte dans le bureau. On s'installe, étant les premiers patients de l'après-midi.

Le psy prend la parole et pose des questions. J'y réponds, tout en regardant Nigel qui fixe les jouets au sol.

Le spécialiste s'adresse directement à Nigel.

— Quels traitements ou corrections vous donnaient votre mère exactement ?

Il commence à grogner et je lui donne un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Quand il grogne, il me rappelle tellement Derek quand il est en colère.

Pour se venger et sûrement pour me provoquer, Nigel fait flasher ses yeux. Ce gamin me surprend par sa stupidité mais aussi par le contrôle qu'il exerce sur son loup. Il pourrait presque me faire peur.

— Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Le psy hoche la tête à sa question et j'ai les poils qui se hérissent sur mes bras.

— Je préfère vous montrer !

— NIGEL ! NON !

Dès que j'ai compris son attention, j'ai voulu intervenir. Mais il était trop tard.

Nigel a attaqué le psy.

Il s'en est pris à lui avec sa force de loup.

Et je suis resté là, impuissant.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 651_


	32. Chapitre 15, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

On s'est mis d'accord pour que Nigel aille voir un psy spécialisé en premier avant de parler de son côté loup à Deaton.

Son premier rendez-vous est fixé aujourd'hui. Le plus rapidement pour Stiles qui veut vite que tout s'arrange.

On n'a plus vraiment reparlé sérieusement depuis l'annulation de la procédure de divorce. Nigel s'efforce de se montrer gentil et de ne plus faire de bêtises.

Stiles se montre très adulte, tout en restant Stiles. Matthéo est le plus heureux de nous quatre, il a ses deux papas et il ne cherche pas plus loin.

Et il y a moi. Stiles a tenu qu'on dorme une nouvelle fois ensemble, mais je lui ai gentiment fait comprendre que j'ai besoin de temps aussi, donc je dors sur le canapé. Mais on reste aussi proche qu'avant. Sans forcément s'embrasser, ni coucher ensemble.

On se reconstruit, ensemble.

— Nigel, tu es prêt ?

Comme il est mineur, je dois l'accompagner. Mais Stiles a tenu à y aller pour faire un pas en avant dans sa reconstruction avec lui.

Nigel descend en flèche, Stiles derrière lui, portant Matthéo. Il me le passe et je porte mon fils.

— On est d'accord Nigel ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu restes sage. Tu ne t'énerves pas et tu ne te transformes pas. Tu parles et tu réponds à ses questions, d'accord ?

— Oui papa.

— Et tu n'insultes pas Stiles. Compris ? Ou tu auras à faire à moi.

— Derek... tout va bien se passer. Pas besoin de me surprotéger.

Je grommelle légèrement, montrant mon inquiétude. Nigel va attendre dans la voiture.

— Et toi pas de bêtises avec Matthéo.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On sera sage.

— Vous êtes mes petits diablotins.

Il m'embrasse et sort rapidement.

J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

 ** _~ Point de vue de Nigel ~_**

Stiles arrive dans la voiture et démarre sans même se demander si j'ai ma ceinture de sécurité, je pense qu'il s'en fiche un peu.

Le trajet se fait en silence et une fois arrivé, il descend sans même m'aider. J'ai du mal à enlever ma ceinture alors il se force à me la retirer et à me faire descendre.

On entre directement dans le cabinet, étant les premiers de l'après-midi.

Le psy nous installe sur un fauteuil marron et énorme.

Il commence à nous demander pourquoi nous sommes ici et Stiles lui explique en gros ce qui s'est passé.

Je m'ennuie. Il me pose des questions qui ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux juste jouer avec les jeux qu'il y a au sol.

Stiles le remarque, mais je l'ignore. Il continue à parler de ce qu'il ressent. Peu important pour moi.

Ça commence à m'énerver tout ça. Le psy est venu à me parler de ma mère.

— Quels traitements ou corrections vous donnaient votre mère exactement ?

Je commence à grogner. Stiles me donne un coup de coude qui m'énerve encore plus.

Je le regarde et mes yeux flashent. Je le fais exprès.

Il sursaute légèrement.

Je me tourne vers le psy qui attend sa réponse comme un chien qui attend un biscuit.

— Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Il hoche la tête et je me lève.

— Je préfère vous montrer !

— NIGEL ! NON !

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 557_


	33. Chapitre 16, Stiles

J'entre dans la maison, Nigel à mes côtés. Je suis tendu comme un arc après ce qui s'est passé et j'ignore comment réagir. Gueuler ? Ignorer ? Lui faire une leçon de morale ?

Derek nous rejoint rapidement.

— Nigel a complètement pété un plomb !

Il me prend dans ses bras, me surprenant. Je lui rends son étreinte. Je profite tant que je peux la journée puisque la nuit, je suis seul.

Je tente de le rassurer.

— Je vais bien Derek. Il ne m'a rien fait. C'est le psy qui a tout pris... il l'embêtait avec sa mère.

Il me regarde comme pour être sûr que je lui dis la vérité, ce qui est le cas.

D'un signe de la tête, je lui indique que Nigel est parti dans sa chambre.

Mais au lieu de rejoindre son fils, il prend ma main et nous guide jusqu'au canapé.

Le temps des explications...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Le psy lui a demandé les traitements que lui infligeait sa mère. Je crois qu'il était déjà un peu énervé à cause du nombre de questions où il a dû répondre et ça n'a pas aidé. Alors il s'est levé et a dit « Je vais vous montrer ! ». C'est allé très vite. Il l'a griffé à l'œil et il l'a frappé au visage avant que le psy puisse se débattre. Il était assommé et saignait à la tête.

— Et après ?

— J'ai appelé les secours. Nigel a hurlé qu'il ne devait rien dire et le psy a juré. J'irai sûrement le voir.

— Je viendrais avec toi.

Je le remercie du regard car c'est une situation difficile à gérer. Humainement. Et psychologiquement.

Mais d'un autre côté, ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de Nigel. Et Derek est le plus apte à l'aider puisqu'il est aussi passé par là, après avoir perdu sa famille.

— J'ai compris quelque chose Derek.

— Quoi donc ?

— Nigel a peur d'avancer. C'est vrai, il n'a connu que la colère. Et quand il t'a vu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, alors qu'il ne recherchait que ça, ça l'a encore plus énervé. Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de raison qu'il soit en colère alors...

Je crois qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir puisqu'il soupire. Mais pour le rassurer, je lui fais un câlin. Je lui montre que je suis là.

— Stiles, j'ai peur.

Je suis surpris.

— De quoi donc ?

— Que tout ce qu'on a créé... que tous les efforts qu'on fait soient réduits à néant Stiles. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Ça va loin le raisonnement dans sa petite tête d'amour.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

— Je t'aime Stiles. Je t'aime et je chéris notre famille. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai cet enfant... dont je ne connais rien et qui t'en veut. J'ai Matthéo qui est encore jeune et qui ne comprend sûrement rien. Et j'ai moi. Je sais juste que je t'aime mais je ne peux plus te protéger. Je ne sais plus comment redonner l'équilibre dans la famille. Je ne sais plus...

Il pleure. Derek pleure dans mes bras. Et je suis désemparé. Il ne pleure jamais et je ne sais pas comment le rassurer.

* * *

 _Verdit ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 597_


	34. Chapitre 16, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Mélissa m'a appelé pour me dire que Nigel avait envoyé son psy à l'hôpital.

Un enfant de dix ans a mis ko un adulte. Faut le faire. Son côté loup y est forcément pour quelque chose.

Au moment de raccrocher, Stiles a passé le pas de la porte avec Nigel à ses côtés. Je les ai rapidement rejoints.

— Nigel a complètement pété un plomb !

Je prends Stiles dans mes bras, ayant eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il est surpris mais me sert aussitôt.

— Je vais bien Derek. Il ne m'a rien fait. C'est le psy qui a tout pris... il l'embêtait avec sa mère.

Je me détache de lui et je le regarde. Il me sourit légèrement et m'indique que Nigel est parti dans sa chambre.

J'emmène Stiles sur le canapé et m'assois. Il s'installe à mes côtés. Sans lâcher sa main, je veux comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Le psy lui a demandé les traitements que lui infligeait sa mère. Je crois qu'il était déjà un peu énervé à cause du nombre de questions où il a dû répondre et ça n'a pas aidé. Alors il s'est levé et a dit « Je vais vous montrer ! ». C'est allé très vite. Il l'a griffé à l'œil et il l'a frappé au visage avant que le psy puisse se débattre. Il était assommé et saignait à la tête.

WoW. Il a vraiment une force ce môme.

— Et après ?

— J'ai appelé les secours. Nigel a hurlé qu'il ne devait rien dire et le psy a juré. J'irai sûrement le voir.

— Je viendrais avec toi.

Il hoche la tête et me remercie du regard.

— J'ai compris quelque chose Derek.

— Quoi donc ?

— Nigel a peur d'avancer. C'est vrai, il n'a connu que la colère. Et quand il t'a vu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, alors qu'il ne recherchait que ça, ça l'a encore plus énervé. Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de raison qu'il soit en colère alors...

Je soupire. Il me regarde et je lui refais un câlin.

Comment on va s'en sortir ? Comment on pourrait s'en sortir ?

— Stiles, j'ai peur.

— De quoi donc ?

— Que tout ce qu'on a créé... que tous les efforts qu'on fait soient réduits à néant Stiles. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me force à la regarder.

— Je t'aime Stiles. Je t'aime et je chéris notre famille. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai cet enfant... dont je ne connais rien et qui t'en veut. J'ai Matthéo qui est encore jeune et qui ne comprend sûrement rien. Et j'ai moi. Je sais juste que je t'aime mais je ne peux plus te protéger. Je ne sais plus comment redonner l'équilibre dans la famille. Je ne sais plus...

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je pleure.

Je pleure de douleur.

Je pleure de culpabilité.

Je pleure.

A cause du bébé, de Nigel mais surtout de moi.

Je suis désolé Stiles, pour tout. Mais je vais mourir.

Je veux mourir.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 555_


	35. Chapitre 17, Stiles

Je sens Derek quitter le lit mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses et je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul, autrement il aurait remarqué que j'étais déjà réveillé grâce à ses sens lupins.

J'ai continué à bercer Derek jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et disparaissent définitivement de ses yeux magnifiques.

Une fois calmé, je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux et lui parle avec mon cœur. Sans filet.

— On est ensemble Derek. On restera ensemble. Tout ça, c'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Winston Churchill disait « si tu traverses l'enfer, continue d'avancer. » et c'est ce qu'on fait. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et je l'embrasse doucement.

Lorsqu'il est venu l'heure de se coucher, j'ai pris les affaires de Derek pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Je remonte les escaliers au moment où il va pour se coucher.

Ce soir, on va dormir ensemble. Comme un vrai couple.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— On dort ensemble ce soir.

— Stiles...

— S'il te plaît. On en a tous les deux besoins.

Il sait que j'ai raison. On a besoin de l'un de l'autre. J'ai envie de dormir dans ses bras et je sais qu'il aime me serrer contre lui. Même si c'est un loup qui cicatrise vite, ses lombaires ne doivent apprécier le traitement que mon homme leur inflige.

Je ferme les yeux, rassuré de le savoir contre moi et je m'endors doucement, le cœur apaisé après cette journée de folie.

Je cligne des yeux et reviens à la réalité du moment. J'avais des choses à réfléchir et j'ai juste pensé à hier.

Est-ce que mon traitement n'est plus efficace ? Ou suis-je perturbé par tout ce qui se passe ? J'opte pour la seconde solution mais je garde dans un coin de ma tête d'en parler avec Melissa. Mieux vaut être prudent.

Je me lève après quelques réflexions et vais jeter aux enfants. Nigel dort en boule dans son lit et Matthéo est découvert, sa couverture au sol. Je le recouvre, embrasse doucement le sommer de sa tête puis je descends.

Il faut que je parle avec Derek.

— Derek ? Je ne dors plus depuis un moment et je me suis dit qu'on devrait aller parler tous les deux à Nigel... je réfléchis depuis que tu es descendu et... Derek ?

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je fais face à une vision d'horreur. Derek est appuyé contre le mur. Un couteau en main, pointé en direction de son cœur.

Il pense au suicide... Son état s'est tellement dégradé en si peu de temps. Je pensais... j'espérais qu'on ne passerait pas par cette phase. Mais je me suis trompé et remonté la pente va être difficile.

— Derek. Je t'en supplie. Ne le fais pas...

— Je... je suis désolé.

Face à cette situation, je n'ai pas trente-six mille solutions. Je dois l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

Un seul mouvement de main avec sa force de loup lui enlèverait la vie.

Et je me refuse de le perdre.

Mais comment faire pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ?

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous nous détester ? ^^_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 549_


	36. Chapitre 17, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je vais faire ça aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas trop comment à cause de mon pouvoir de cicatrisation ni même si je m'en sors, comment réagira Stiles ?

En fait, j'ai plus peur de me réveiller pour Stiles. Je vais le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffre.

Quel lâche je suis.

Stiles dort à mes côtés malgré que je voulais dormir sur le canapé.

 ** _~ Flashback de la nuit précédente ~_**

Après avoir pleuré pendant de longues minutes, Stiles, ayant eu la patience de me calmer m'a fait le regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour me rassurer.

— On est ensemble Derek. On restera ensemble. Tout ça, c'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Winston Churchill disait « si tu traverses l'enfer, continue d'avancer. » et c'est ce qu'on fait. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse. Son baiser se fait doux et rassurant.

La fin de journée se passe. Le psy va bien, mais a tout oublié. Alors Mélissa lui a fait croire que c'était un autre client qui l'avait tabassé et que le shérif l'avait arrêté.

Nigel est venu en pleurs, s'excuser. Sûrement pour éviter les ennuis. Stiles a décidé de s'occuper lui-même avec Deaton de son cas.

Je ne comprends pas comment il a réussi autant à camoufler son côté loup, mais je garde ça pour plus tard.

Le soir venu, Stiles insiste pour me faire manger, malgré la boule à l'estomac qui ne cesse de me faire culpabiliser. Je réussis à avaler un morceau de pain et une moitié de steak, l'autre ayant fini dans l'assiette de Matthéo, ce morfal de cinq ans.

Je vais ensuite me doucher et viens préparer le canapé. Mais le temps d'aller chercher la couverture, mes affaires ont disparu. Je vois Stiles monter les marchés avec et je le suis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— On dort ensemble ce soir.

— Stiles...

— S'il te plaît. On en a tous les deux besoins.

Je le regarde puis hoche la tête.

Stiles s'est rapidement endormi et moi, non. J'ai veillé tard, à cause de toutes les questions qui tournent dans ma tête.

 ** _~ Fin du flashback ~_**

Je me lève et descends à la cuisine. Tout le monde dort encore et je regarde les différentes lames de couteaux. Je regarde de la plus épaisse à la plus fine, de la plus grande à la plus petite...

Comment je vais mettre fin à ma pitoyable vie ?

Est-ce que la mort vaut mieux que la vie ? Comment Stiles réussira à comprendre que je fais ça pour lui ? Pour qu'il est une meilleure vie et qu'il soit enfin heureux.

Ils diront tous que j'ai été lâche et égoïste d'abandonner ma vie et ma famille. Alors que c'est tout le contraire.

Je choisis l'arme avec laquelle je vais terminer ma sale vie. Je prends et je me répète de ne pas la retirer de mon corps, pour empêcher la cicatrisation.

Si je calcule bien, je dois mettre la lame profondément dans mon cœur pour avoir une hémorragie rapide et mourir dans les minutes qui suivent. Tout ça en silence pour ne réveiller personne.

Je prends mon téléphone et envoie un dernier message à Peter.

 _Peter,_

 _Je suis désolé. Pour tout._

 _Adieu._

Je repose mon portable et me mets contre le mur. Je regarde devant moi et retient un sanglot en plaçant le couteau à l'endroit exact où je souhaite l'enfoncer, mon cœur.

— Derek ? Je ne dors plus depuis un moment et je me suis dit qu'on devrait aller parler tous les deux à Nigel... je réfléchis depuis que tu es descendu et... Derek ?

Stiles arrive face à moi et me trouve en larmes.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

— Derek. Je t'en supplie. Ne le fais pas...

— Je... je suis désolé.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 660_


	37. Chapitre 18, Stiles

Comme Derek semble figé, immobile dans une terreur sans nom, j'en profite pour me rapprocher. Je récupère le couteau et le jette au sol, loin de nous. Je le tire dans mes bras et le sers aussi fort que je le peux.

Il m'enlace à son tour et se met à pleurer. Il pleure tellement que je sens mon cœur se briser face tant de douleur.

Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi stupide ?

Quel mari lamentable je fais.

Quand je sens son corps se faire plus lourd, je le guide jusqu'au canapé où je le fais allonger, en lui posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

Il s'endort comme une masse, ce qui ne l'était jamais arrivé.

Je me perds dans ma tête, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre brutalement me fait tourner la tête et je vois Peter entrer comme une furie en hurlant.

— DEREK SALES HALE !

— Chut Peter !

Il pose sa fille dans le parc de mon fils puis il vient s'agenouiller devant son neveu. Il a l'air soulagé de voir qu'il est encore vie.

Comment est-ce qu'il a su ?

Est-ce que Derek lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire adieu ?

Sûrement...

Il a eu un message et j'aurais trouvé un corps sans vie si j'étais descendu quelques minutes ou secondes plus tard.

Et cette pensée me glace d'effroi. Je suis tellement glacé que mille couvertures ne pourraient pas me réchauffer. Que rien sur cette planète ne pourra le faire.

Peter me tire de mes noires pensées.

— Stiles réveille-le.

Non.

Je ne veux pas.

Il a besoin de se reposer. De reprendre des forces.

Des forces ?

Comment il pourrait après tout ça ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je retiens un soupire et le réveille doucement. Il commence à peine à émerger qu'Oncle P commence à parler.

— Je suis désolé Derek. Je me suis déjà excusé des milliards de fois mais là, j'avais besoin de parler. Alors je le fais. Je suis peut-être un mauvais oncle mais je voulais être un bon ami. Pour toi, comme pour Stiles. Je suis papa, peut-être que tu t'en fous mais pour moi c'est quelque chose d'important. Derek, je suis père bordel. Je sais que c'est dur et je comprends que des fois, on craque. Mais on n'a pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas le droit de tout laisser parce qu'on bloque à un obstacle. Une famille, de l'amour, je n'ai jamais trop su le gérer ni le comprendre, et toi si. Tu as été parfait jusqu'au bout. Et maintenant que tu bloques, tu veux tout laisser ? Laisser Stiles qui t'aime et que tu aimes à un point non mesurable ? Un enfant que tu as permis de vivre dans Stiles et un autre qui a autant besoin de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et moi ? Moi, tu me laisses ? Tu as été mon compagnon de jeu pendant toute notre enfance. Tu as été ma véritable famille jusqu'à ce que je fasse tout foirer à ton adolescence. Tu es ma véritable famille. Mon point d'ancrage. Tu es mon frère. Derek, j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi. Et tu as besoin de nous. Alors ne met pas fin à ta vie. Ne nous abandonne pas, parce que nous avons été lâches de t'avoir laissé couler. Nous sommes là, nous avons besoin de toi.

Je me sens de trop. Il aurait dû me demander de partir pour lui dire tout ça.

Je me sens comme un étranger face à toute cette peine. Ils ont déjà tellement perdu...

A ma plus grande surprise, Peter se met à pleurer et Derek s'est jeté dans ses bras.

Face à tant d'émotions, je me mets à également à sangloter sans pouvoir me retenir.

J'espère que mes larmes emporteront ma culpabilité face à la tragédie qui s'est déroulée et qui continue d'envahir nos cœurs.

Est-ce qu'on va seulement pouvoir remonter la pente et être une famille unie, joyeuse et heureuse ?

A ce moment, j'en doute...

Et l'avenir me terrifie... terrorise...

* * *

 _"Petit" discours de Peter... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 725_


	38. Chapitre 18, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Stiles s'approche de moi et me retire le couteau des mains avant de le jeter au sol.

Le bruit sourd que fait la lame en métal me fait sursauter et Stiles me prend dans ses bras. Je le sers en pleurant tout ce que j'ai enfoui en moi depuis tant d'années.

A bout de forces et d'épuisement, je m'endors dans les bras de Stiles qui s'est efforcé de m'emmener sur le canapé.

Je dors, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar.

 ** _~ Point de vue de Peter ~_**

Je buvais tranquillement mon café lorsque j'ai reçu ce message. Je l'ai ouvert, lu et j'ai couru. Couru chercher Lou. Couru mettre un pantalon. Couru hors de ma maison. Couru chez eux. Pour sauver mon neveu.

Le trajet avait l'air très long, entre l'angoisse d'arriver trop tard et les hurlements que pousse ma fille pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas apprécié le réveil brutal.

J'arrive enfin chez Derek et j'entre sans m'annoncer. Ayant peur que ce soit trop tard.

— DEREK SALES HALE !

— Chut Peter !

Je me tourne au salon et vois Derek contre les genoux à Stiles qui passe une main dans les cheveux de son époux.

Je le rejoints rapidement et dépose Lou dans le parc de Matthéo qui lui sert d'espace de jeu. Elle s'est calmée et elle joue avec son doudou. Je me mets à ses côtés et je regarde Derek.

Merci mon Dieu, il respire.

Tellement de souvenirs avec lui montent en moi.

Comme la fois où il avait cassé la boîte à bonbons que gardait Talia pour qu'on en mange tous les deux, et qu'on avait accusés Laura.

Ou encore quand on avait collé la veste de mon père contre celle de Laura et qu'ils avaient hurlé pour nous retrouver alors qu'on s'était caché dans l'arbre du jardin.

J'ai besoin de tout ressortir. De tout lui dire.

— Stiles, réveille -le.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Stiles réveille-le, c'est important.

Stiles s'exécute et commence à le réveiller, et moi de parler.

— Je suis désolé Derek. Je me suis déjà excusé des milliards de fois mais là, j'avais besoin de parler. Alors je le fais. Je suis peut-être un mauvais oncle mais je voulais être un bon ami. Pour toi, comme pour Stiles. Je suis papa, peut-être que tu t'en fous mais pour moi c'est quelque chose d'important. Derek, je suis père bordel. Je sais que c'est dur et je comprends que des fois, on craque. Mais on n'a pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas le droit de tout laisser parce qu'on bloque à un obstacle. Une famille, de l'amour, je n'ai jamais trop su le gérer ni le comprendre, et toi si. Tu as été parfait jusqu'au bout. Et maintenant que tu bloques, tu veux tout laisser ? Laisser Stiles qui t'aime et que tu aimes à un point non mesurable ? Un enfant que tu as permis de vivre dans Stiles et un autre qui a autant besoin de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et moi ? Moi, tu me laisses ? Tu as été mon compagnon de jeu pendant toute notre enfance. Tu as été ma véritable famille jusqu'à ce que je fasse tout foirer à ton adolescence. Tu es ma véritable famille. Mon point d'ancrage. Tu es mon frère. Derek, j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi. Et tu as besoin de nous. Alors ne met pas fin à ta vie. Ne nous abandonne pas, parce que nous avons été lâches de t'avoir laissé couler. Nous sommes là, nous avons besoin de toi.

Je pleure comme un enfant qui a reçu une claque. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, Derek a pris ma main et s'est jeté dans mes bras.

Sous les sanglots de nos trois personnes, le silence déchirant d'une douleur, que nous nous efforçons de détruire, a pris le dessus.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 702_


	39. Chapitre 19, Stiles

Quand nos larmes sont enfin taries et que mon esprit est un peu plus lucide, j'ai besoin de comprendre comment il en est arrivé à la conclusion que le suicide est la seule option valable.

— Dis-moi Derek, pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ? Tu le veux encore ?

— Non Stiles, j'ai compris que c'était une connerie...

Ce n'est pas une réponse... Il ne peut pas avoir pire comme réponse...

— Pourquoi tu le voulais ?

Pas de réponse...

Comme je ne suis pas étonné mais ça m'agace quand même.

Je suis son époux, merde et j'ai le droit de savoir. J'en ai besoin pour l'aider. Mais si je ne sais rien, je suis aussi inutile qu'une flamme dans le vent.

— Je ne peux pas Stiles...

Je baisse les yeux, car derrière ses mots j'entends l'accusation qui me désigne.

Je suis responsable de ce geste et je ne pourrais rien faire pour me pardonner.

Est-ce la fin ?

— C'est de ma faute ? Tout ça c'est de ma faute ?

Il prend mes mains et les serre sans force. Ce constat me fait encore plus mal. Avec une simple pression, il me force à le regarder.

J'ai du mal à soutenir son regard mais je m'y force.

— Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute Stiles, d'accord ?

Je ne le crois pas mais j'irais dans son sens pour ne pas le froisser. Je hoche simplement la tête.

— Mais c'est la faute à qui alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— C'est moi Stiles. Tout ça, c'est moi. Je n'arrête pas de m'en vouloir pour tout. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution à comment Nigel peut devenir un ange ou comment on peut retrouver notre tranquillité familiale.

Que des bêtises qui sortent de sa bouche.

— Derek...

— Stiles putain rend toi compte que j'aurais dû garder ma queue dans mon froc merde ! On n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes !

Il ne va quand même pas s'en vouloir d'avoir eu une vie avant moi ?

Si... Il s'en veut...

Il va falloir que je lui remette les idées en place mais c'est Peter qui s'en occupe, en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Ce sont des choses non prévisibles. Tu ne pouvais pas calculer. Maintenant c'est là et il faut assumer. Je sais que c'est dur et on est là.

Je le reprends dans mes bras, j'ai besoin de sentir sa chaleur autour de moi. Pour me rassurer.

Il me serre fort mais je ne dis rien. Tant pis si j'ai une ou deux côtes qui se brisent.

J'ai juste besoin de ça.

Peter se lève et nous regarde.

— Tu veux que je garde Nigel ou Matthéo le temps que vous retrouviez un équilibre ?

Je regarde Derek qui me regarde aussi. D'un seul coup d'œil, on s'est compris.

Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée, je vais accepter sa proposition.

Tant pis si Matthéo revient pourri gâté. On rattrapera le coup plus tard.

— Tu peux prendre Matthéo en vacances ? On pourrait réussir à gérer Nigel tranquillement sans à se soucier de la santé Matthéo

— Je suis d'accord. Je vais aller préparer ses affaires.

Derek part préparer les affaires de notre enfant.

Je me frotte les tempes, sentant un mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez. Je m'en serais bien passé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je suis perdu pour le moment. Et mon esprit est de nouveau dans le brouillard donc c'est difficile de penser. De réfléchir.

Il hoche simplement la tête.

— Tu sais que Cora doit venir la semaine prochaine...

— Ah oui... Je vais lui dire de déplacer ses vacances. Derek ne voudra sûrement pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état. J'espère qu'elle comprendra.

— Ma nièce est intelligente, elle attendra pour venir.

Je hoche la tête pour le remercier de m'avoir rassuré, puis je me lève pour aller dire au revoir à mon bébé.

Il va énormément me manquer et ce manque, je le sens déjà au fond de moi.

Je regarde Peter partir avec les enfants puis je vais ranger le couteau.

Est-ce qu'il faut que je mette des serrures au tiroir ? Non, parce que Derek va croire que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Mais là, ce n'est pas une question de confiance... C'est une question d'être rassuré...

Quand Derek arrive à la cuisine, je cours dans ses bras et le serre. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré par mon époux.

J'ai besoin de retrouver un certain équilibre.

— Promets-moi qu'on va trouver une solution Derek. Qu'on va tous s'en sortir.

— Je te le promets.

Que quelqu'un l'entende et que cela soit vrai...

* * *

 _Vont-ils s'en sortir ? A votre avis ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 825_


	40. Chapitre 19, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Après ce moment émouvant, Stiles a exigé des explications.

— Dis-moi Derek, pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ? Tu le veux encore ?

— Non Stiles, j'ai compris que c'était une connerie...

— Pourquoi tu le voulais ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas tout court.

Peter et Stiles m'observent comme si j'étais Dieu tout-puissant et qu'ils attendaient que je récite la Bible ou je ne sais quel texte religieux.

— Je ne peux pas Stiles...

Il baisse les yeux.

— C'est de ma faute ? Tout ça c'est de ma faute ?

Je prends ses mains qui peinent à serrer les miennes et je le force à me regarder.

— Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute Stiles, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête.

— Mais c'est la faute à qui alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— C'est moi Stiles. Tout ça, c'est moi. Je n'arrête pas de m'en vouloir pour tout. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution à comment Nigel peut devenir un ange ou comment on peut retrouver notre tranquillité familiale.

— Derek...

— Stiles putain rend toi compte que j'aurais dû garder ma queue dans mon froc merde ! On n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes !

Peter pose une main sur mon épaule et je tourne mon regard vers lui.

— Ce sont des choses non prévisibles. Tu ne pouvais pas calculer. Maintenant c'est là et il faut assumer. Je sais que c'est dur et on est là.

Je hoche la tête.

Stiles me prend dans ses bras et je le sers de toutes mes forces, quitte à l'étouffer. Il ne dit rien alors j'en conclus que ça ne le dérange pas.

Peter, lui, se lève.

— Tu veux que je garde Nigel ou Matthéo le temps que vous retrouviez un équilibre ?

Stiles et moi, on se jette un regard mutuel qui veut tout dire. Stiles hoche la tête et prend la parole.

— Tu peux prendre Matthéo en vacances ? On pourrait réussir à gérer Nigel tranquillement sans à se soucier de la santé Matthéo

— Je suis d'accord. Je vais aller préparer ses affaires.

Je me lève, laissant Stiles et Peter discuter entre eux. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas parler de ma tentative minable à propos de mes pensées suicidaires à deux balles.

Je prépare la valise de Matthéo en lui expliquant pourquoi il va avec Peter.

Matthéo a l'air compréhensif et continue de sourire. Je le porte et l'amène à Peter.

Il le prend en lui promettant qu'ils vont bien s'amuser avec Lou et après un dernier au revoir avec Stiles, ils partent tous les trois.

Stiles part ramasser le couteau et le ranger. Il se tourne vers moi et me court dans les bras.

— Promets-moi qu'on va trouver une solution Derek. Qu'on va tous s'en sortir.

Je ferme les yeux et le sers.

— Je te le promets.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 498_


	41. Chapitre 20, Stiles

Je profite que je suis seul à la cuisine pour écrire à Cora.

 _Salut la louve mexicaine,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien dans ton désert et que tu n'oublies pas la crème solaire..._

 _Je sais que tu devais passer nous rendre visite dès la semaine prochaine mais est-ce que tu pourrais décaler tes vacances de plusieurs semaines ?_

 _Derek ne va pas bien et tu le connais, il ne voudra pas que tu le voies faible. Je te dirais quand tu pourras venir._

 _S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas._

 _Stiles_

Je prépare de la pâte à crêpes en quantité astronomique pour le repas du soir qui arrive à grand pas.

Nigel est dans sa chambre et Derek traîne au salon donc je suis seul. Enfin, je le pensais car je vois mon époux arriver, sûrement pour me donner un coup de main.

— Non Derek, tu te reposes !

— Mais je peux t'aider, tu sais. Ça m'aiderait peut-être...

— De t'approcher des plaques brûlantes ou encore des objets coupants ? Jamais de la vie ! Pas pour le moment !

Il fait demi-tour avec un hochement la tête et je le vois se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Alors que je vais dire quelque chose pour m'excuser d'avoir été aussi brusque, je reçois un message de Cora.

 _Je veux bien décaler mes vacances mais en retour, je veux une explication précise et claire._

 _C. Hale_

Sans détour. Du Cora tout craché. Je me fais une note mentale de l'appeler plus tard pour lui donner son explication.

Je mets la pâte au frigo et prépare la table. Quand tout est prêt, je rejoins Derek au salon.

Je le vois hocher la tête, ce qui est surprenant parce que je n'ai pas parlé donc il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Est-ce qu'il s'enfonce dans une folie cachée derrière son cerveau ?

— Pourquoi tu as hoché la tête ?

— Hum... je me parle tout seul... pour me remonter le moral aussi... me remotiver...

Je suis surpris de sa réponse. Pour moi, ce n'était pas un signe annonciateur d'avancement.

Je lui annonce que le repas est prêt et je vais mettre mes crêpes à cuire afin d'en faire une énorme pile. Me connaissant, il en restera sûrement mais ça fera le petit déjeuner de demain. Et je pourrais même en amener à Peter pour le goûter de Matthéo et Lou.

On s'installe et on commence à manger. Comme à mon habitude, je me contente d'une crêpe salée au jambon, fromage et champignon. Puis après, c'est au Nutella. Je suis très friand de cette pâte à tartiner.

— J'ai une idée.

Je le regarde, tout en me léchant les lèvres qui doivent être pleine de chocolat. Je l'écoute parler pendant qu'il s'occupe également d'ouvrir la bouteille de jus de pommes pour Nigel. Personnellement, je bois du lait.

— On peut à tour de rôle, sans s'énerver bien sûr, dire une vérité sur quelque chose qui nous pèse pour nous alléger et pour faire avancer notre processus d'arrangement pour enfin être heureux.

Je regarde Nigel et j'ai la même sensation qu'avec Derek, on peut se comprendre avec un seul regard. Ça doit être possible parce qu'il est la copie conforme de Derek...

— Je commence. Derek, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais je me faits un sang d'encre pour toi. J'ai tellement peur que tu décides enfin de sauter le pas et de mourir, à cause de nous.

— Moi, j'ai décidé de devenir un vrai garçon et de pouvoir avancer avec vous, parce que c'était bête de s'accrocher qu'à un sentiment de vengeance toute sa vie. Stiles m'a fait comprendre que j'avais l'occasion de vraiment pouvoir avoir une famille et que je ne devais pas la laisser passer.

Je souris aux paroles de Nigel. C'est un pas dans la bonne direction. Puis mon regard se pose sur Derek.

C'est à son tour de parler mais rien ne sort de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Rien à part un sanglot. Puis des larmes ruissellent de ses yeux.

Je le prends à nouveau dans mes bras et le berce pour le rassurer.

Et une chose fait son bout de chemin dans mon esprit. Je me voilais la face mais là, je ne peux plus y échapper.

— Mon amour... ne pleure pas... je suis là... on est là... je me pose une question... tu... tu ne ferais pas une dépression à cause de tout ça... ?

La dépression est là...

Et il faut la soigner avant qu'elle n'ait complètement rangé Derek de l'intérieur...

Il faut la faire disparaître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 804_


	42. Chapitre 20, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Nigel n'est pas descendu de la journée après ce qui s'est passé.

Stiles a décidé de le laisser un peu dans son coin et prépare donc une soirée crêpe pour rendre un peu le moral dans cette maison.

— Non Derek, tu te reposes !

— Mais je peux t'aider, tu sais. Ça m'aiderait peut-être...

— De t'approcher des plaques brûlantes ou encore des objets coupants ? Jamais de la vie ! Pas pour le moment !

Touché coulé... Stiles a raison...

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire et je retourne m'installer sur le canapé.

La télé est éteinte mais les voix dans ma tête me font penser que non. Je fixe l'écran noir, me voyant à travers.

Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Derek ? Un faible. Un minable.

Reprends-toi, bordel. Tu aimes ta famille. Tu aimes Stiles ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

Je hoche la tête tout seul. Stiles me rejoint et fronce les sourcils. Je rougis, honteux qu'il m'est vu.

— Pourquoi tu as hoché la tête ?

— Hum... je me parle tout seul... pour me remonter le moral aussi... me remotiver...

Il fait une mine surprise puis repart à la cuisine. Je me frotte le visage et viens manger en appelant Nigel évidemment.

Le repas se déroule sans encombre. Au bout d'un moment, une idée me vient.

— J'ai une idée.

Stiles me regarde, ayant du Nutella partout autour de la bouche, ce qui me fait sourire. Il est adorable quand il est comme ça. Et Nigel lève la tête en même temps qu'il n'arrive pas à ouvrir le bouchon du jus de pomme.

Je prends la bouteille, lui ouvre et explique mon idée.

— On peut à tour de rôle, sans s'énerver bien sûr, dire une vérité sur quelque chose qui nous pèse pour nous alléger et pour faire avancer notre processus d'arrangement pour enfin être heureux.

Stiles et Nigel se regardent en même temps. Depuis quand il commence à bien s'entendre ces deux-là ?

Ils hochent la tête de manière similaire, ce qui me fait froncer légèrement les sourcils sans trop d'importance.

— Je commence. Derek, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais je me faits un sang d'encre pour toi. J'ai tellement peur que tu décides enfin de sauter le pas et de mourir, à cause de nous.

Un micro-silence se suit de cet aveu, puis c'est au tour de Nigel.

— Moi, j'ai décidé de devenir un vrai garçon et de pouvoir avancer avec vous, parce que c'était bête de s'accrocher qu'à un sentiment de vengeance toute sa vie. Stiles m'a fait comprendre que j'avais l'occasion de vraiment pouvoir avoir une famille et que je ne devais pas la laisser passer.

Je suis surpris par son annonce mais ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne pensais pas que Nigel aurait d'un coup autant mûri. Et surtout grâce à Stiles. Ça me fait bizarre mais en même temps, ça m'allège le cœur.

C'est à mon tour mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne sort. Juste un sanglot. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis en train de pleurer. Stiles est bouche bée et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Nigel baisse la tête, comme fautif.

Je sers Stiles de toutes mes forces en pleurant, comme si je n'avais pas pleuré auparavant.

— Mon amour... ne pleure pas... je suis là... on est là... je me pose une question... tu... tu ne ferais pas une dépression à cause de tout ça... ?

Une... une dépression ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 606_


	43. Chapitre 21, Stiles

— Une dépression ? C'est quoi au juste une dépression ?

Comment lui expliquer ?

Je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots car mon esprit est vide. Donc je récupère mon téléphone et fais une recherche. Je trouve la bonne définition et la lis.

— État pathologique marqué par une tristesse avec douleur morale, une perte de l'estime de soi, un ralentissement psychomoteur.

— WoW... et comment on règle ça ?

Il ne va pas aimer la réponse...

— Sûrement en allant voir un psy...

A sa tête, je sais qu'il va refuser catégoriquement. Reste à savoir quel argument il va utiliser pour y échapper.

— Hors de question que je vois un psy !! Je ne suis pas taré à ce point !

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Il est en train de sous-entendre que son fils est taré puisqu'il a été voir un psy ?

Oui, c'est bien ça. Comme j'ai envie de lui en mettre une mais ça ne va pas arranger la situation.

— Ce n'est pas une question d'être taré ou non Derek ! Écoute...

Je fais la seule chose logique ; je pose une main sur sa joue et le regarde avec mon regard le plus rassurant qu'il soit.

— Tu veux aider la famille et j'en suis touché. Tu veux qu'on soit heureux tous ensemble et je le veux aussi.

Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te libères du ou des poids qui te font te sentir aussi mal. Et peut-être qu'en parler avec un spécialiste pourra t'aider...

Il ferme les yeux et au pli sur son front, je sais qu'il lutte intérieurement. Entre sa raison et son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment qui m'a paru interminable, il finit par hocher la tête et pour le féliciter, je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Tu en connais un toi ? A part celui que Nigel a tabassé ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu car je pensais qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'il n'y ait.

Je secoue la tête.

Et s'il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un professionnel ?

— On pourrait déjà voir avec Jordan ou mon père ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu travailles avec Derek. Ils peuvent peut-être aussi aider si tu acceptes de leur parler.

Je m'éloigne, le laissant à ses pensées. Je lave la table quand il soupire. J'ai aussi envie de soupirer mais on n'ira pas loin comme ça.

Et en entendant le bruit du verre qui se brise, je sens qu'avancer ne sera pas simple. Et que je vais devoir, très souvent, passer derrière lui.

Est-ce que j'en aurais la force ? La patience ? Ou même le courage ?

Je ne sais pas mais je commence déjà.

Dès que Derek a quitté la salle de bain, j'y vais et nettoie les bris de verre. Chaque morceau qui tombe dans la poubelle raisonne dans mon cœur comme une cloche qui sonne le glas.

On avait une vie parfaite et maintenant, elle part dans tous les sens.

Est-ce qu'on va réussir à redresser la barre ? Ou va-t-on s'écraser contre les récifs que sont les obstacles qui se dressent devant nous ?


	44. Chapitre 21, Derek

— Une dépression ? C'est quoi au juste une dépression ?

Stiles prend son téléphone et cherche la définition sur internet.

— État pathologique marqué par une tristesse avec douleur morale, une perte de l'estime de soi, un ralentissement psychomoteur.

— WoW... et comment on règle ça ?

— Sûrement en allant voir un psy...

Un psy ?! Mais il est malade ou quoi ?!

— Hors de question que je vois un psy ! Je ne suis pas taré à ce point !

— Ce n'est pas une question d'être taré ou non Derek ! Écoute...

Il pose une main sur ma joue qui a un effet calmant. Je le regarde et il me fixe de façon rassurante.

— Tu veux aider la famille et j'en suis touché. Tu veux qu'on soit heureux tous ensemble et je le veux aussi. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te libères du ou des poids qui te font te sentir aussi mal. Et peut-être qu'en parler avec un spécialiste pourra t'aider...

Je ferme les yeux. Stiles sait pertinemment qu'il a raison et sait aussi à quel point c'est important pour moi de prendre soin de la famille qu'on a tenue à construire.

Et pourtant c'est de ma faute si elle est détruite...

Je hoche la tête, signe que j'approuve la demande de Stiles et il me fait un smack pour me féliciter de ma compréhension.

— Tu en connais un toi ? A part celui que Nigel a tabassé ?

Stiles secoue la tête.

— On pourrait déjà voir avec Jordan ou mon père ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu travailles avec Derek. Ils peuvent peut-être aussi aider si tu acceptes de leur parler.

Si j'accepte de leur parler ? Mais quoi leur dire ? Noah m'en voulait jusqu'à ce qu'on mette tout au clair. Et Jordan... je ne sais pas. On n'a pas trop parlé depuis qu'on s'est disputé pour une affaire stupide de pari et de donuts.

Je soupire. Stiles nettoie la table et je monte prendre une douche.

Lorsque l'eau froide entre en contact avec ma peau, c'est comme si je ne ressentais plus rien.

L'eau ne me faisait rien. Comme tout le reste.

Comment je peux m'en sortir ? Comment je peux faire ça ?

Je soupire et sort de la douche sans même avoir fini de me rincer. J'ai une irrésistible envie de foutre un coup de poing dans quelque chose.

Alors que mon regard balaye la pièce, il s'arrête sur le miroir. Sans même que je réfléchisse, mon poing entre en contact avec le verre qui se brise dans un bruit qui n'atteint même pas mes oreilles.

Comme si j'étais enfermé dans une bulle.

Une putain de bulle appelée dépression.


	45. Chapitre 22, Stiles

Après de longues réflexions, Derek a refusé catégoriquement de parler avec mon père ou son coéquipier. Il préfère parler avec un inconnu car il s'en fout de lire de la pitié ou n'importe quel autre sentiment dans les yeux d'un psy qu'une personne qu'il apprécie.

C'est pour cela qu'on se retrouve devant cette porte d'un immeuble chic de la ville. J'attends que Derek ouvre la porte mais il se contente de fixer la plaque en or.

Il soupire encore et cette fois-ci, je râle. Je ne m'en cache pas car depuis plusieurs jours, il ne fait que ça. C'est agaçant.

Il va mal mais il ne met pas du sien pour aller mieux.

Une dépression c'est en partie dans la tête. S'il ne met pas de volonté, jamais il n'ira mieux.

Je vais devoir faire le premier pas...

— On entre mon ange ?

Il me regarde puis il entre dans le cabinet. On annonce notre présence à la secrétaire puis on s'installe dans la salle d'attente.

— C'est long...

— Nigel, on vient à peine d'arriver.

Il grogne légèrement puis prend un livre avec des images. Je le regarde essayer de déchiffrer les quelques phrases qu'il y a.

— Monsieur Hale.

Je souris à Derek mais il ne regarde pas tandis qu'il entre dans une pièce. La porte se referme sur lui et le spécialiste qui va l'aider.

Au fond de moi, je prie pour qu'il ne réagisse pas comme Nigel et qu'il n'envoie pas le docteur Prentice à l'hôpital.

Le temps s'écoule lentement et Nigel a laissé tomber le livre pour les jouets. Je le regarde, repensant à ma stupéfiante découverte.

 ** _~ Flashback ~_**

Derek erre en peine dans la maison, comme un fantôme sans but. Je le laisse faire car je n'ai pas le choix, rien ne le fait sortir de son apathie.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à comment faire pour que la situation s'arrange et la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit est la famille. Donc j'ai contacté Cora et lui est expliqué vaguement la situation. Elle m'a promis de venir à la fin du mois pour laisser du temps à Derek. Si à son arrivée, il n'allait pas mieux, elle s'en occuperait personnellement.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre, n'ayant pas demandé. Cora peut faire peur et je n'ai pas envie de me la mettre à dos. Si elle peut aider Derek, je lui offrirais un pont en or...

Dès que j'ai raccroché, j'ai profité d'appeler l'école de Nigel au Mexique pour récupérer son dossier scolaire. J'en ai besoin pour l'inscrire à l'école de Beacon Hills. Je l'ai reçu par mail quelques minutes après avoir raccroché.

Quand je l'ai parcouru, j'ai été choqué. Les notes sont très basses et il a énormément de lacunes. Je l'avais remarqué quand il lisait mais je pensais que c'était dû à la langue, même s'il se débrouille très bien en anglais à l'oral.

J'ai donc décidé d'attendre la prochaine rentrée pour l'envoyer en classe et je vais lui donner des cours pour qu'il puisse rattraper son retard. Je le fais pour mon époux qui aurait apprécié que je fasse cela pour son enfant.

 ** _~ Fin du flashback ~_**

La porte s'ouvre et je vois que cela fait déjà une heure.

Sur le chemin du retour, il m'explique un peu ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais en savoir plus mais je respecte son choix de garder pour lui certaines choses.

— D'après lui ça me fera du bien et ça m'éviterait de tomber encore plus dans une dépression naissante. Il m'a dit d'essayer de ne penser qu'au positif et d'effacer le négatif de ma mémoire en rajoutant la vieille disquette de « derrière les nuages se cache toujours un magnifique soleil ».

Je ne peux que hocher la tête mais au fond de moi, je me dis que c'est peine perdue.

Le soleil est parti très loin et n'est pas près de revenir.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 712_


	46. Chapitre 22, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Nous voilà. Devant son cabinet. Devant la porte plus exactement, n'ayant pas le courage d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Sur la plaque en or accrochée à côté, on peut lire les inscriptions.

 _Psychiatre Prentice._

 _Horaire : 8 h – 12 h / 14 h -18 h_

 _Disponible pendant les vacances scolaires et les week-ends._

Je soupire une nouvelle fois dans la matinée, ce qui fait légèrement râler Stiles. Je m'excuse encore, même s'il ne veut plus que je le fasse.

Ma voix a changé. Elle est plus triste et moins... moins moi. Comme si elle ne m'appartenait plus.

— On entre mon ange ?

Je regarde Stiles et décide enfin de passer le pas de la porte. En entrant, nous sommes accueillis par une pièce spéciale comme salle d'attente vers la gauche. Vers la droite, c'est un bureau avec une secrétaire.

Une fois arrivé devant la secrétaire et après lui avoir indiqué pourquoi et pour qui nous sommes là, elle nous laisse aller nous assoir pour patienter.

— C'est long...

— Nigel, on vient à peine d'arriver.

Je souris légèrement. Le psy ouvre la porte et prononce le nom de famille du prochain client.

— Monsieur Hale.

Je soupire, me lève, laisse Stiles et Nigel puis entre dans son cabinet. Je sens que je vais passer une belle séance...

— Installez-vous.

Je m'assieds sur son long canapé marron et lui sur un fauteuil basique à mes côtés.

Tout est normal dans cette pièce. Un bureau et un ordinateur. Des jouets pour enfants. Deux bibliothèques avec un diplôme accroché au mur. Une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. C'est trop classe pour avoir l'air réel. Et pourtant ça l'est. Je suis bien chez un psy.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

— Je... je crois que je suis en dépression, Monsieur.

— Pas de Monsieur, je vous prie. Appelez-moi Docteur.

Je hoche la tête. Tout ça a peu d'importance pour moi.

— Donc vous croyez que vous êtes en dépression ? Nous allons tout faire pour le déterminer et si c'est le cas, on fera tout pour vous en sortir. D'accord ?

— D'accord...

Nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien. Il m'a fait parler de mon enfance et des événements qui se sont passés. De Peter aussi et de ma rencontre avec Stiles. Tout ça sans parler des loups-garous et du Nemeton. J'ai dû modifier l'histoire à la mode « humaine ».

Après une heure de séance, il me donne rendez-vous pour continuer à parler. Je rejoins Stiles et débrief de cette heure pendant le chemin du retour.

— D'après lui ça me fera du bien et ça m'éviterait de tomber encore plus dans une dépression naissante. Il m'a dit d'essayer de ne penser qu'au positif et d'effacer le négatif de ma mémoire en rajoutant la vieille disquette de « derrière les nuages se cache toujours un magnifique soleil ».

Mais comment trouver ce magnifique soleil lorsqu'un épais brouillard cache même les éventuels nuages signifiant l'espoir ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 514_


	47. Chapitre 23, Stiles

Les semaines passent mais la situation ne changent pas. Derek est forcé de rester à la maison car mon père ne le veut pas sur le terrain tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux. J'avoue que cela me soulage car je trouvais trop risqué de le laisser avec une arme. De temps en temps, Jordan passe à la maison boire une bière et il parle des dossiers en cours avec Derek. Je vois que cela lui plaît car il y a un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux mais il ne dure jamais longtemps.

Avec Nigel, ça peut aller. Je lui apprends ce que sa mère ne lui a pas appris. Il se montre appliqué sur les leçons et très curieux aussi. J'essaie de garder une certaine distance avec lui car j'ai l'impression de trahir Matthéo si je me rapproche trop de lui.

Je sais que c'est stupide comme pensée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et parfois, je laisse mon instinct paternel prendre le pas et je jette aux oubliettes toutes les barrières que j'ai fixée. Comme l'autre soir où je l'ai entendu faire un cauchemar lorsque je montais me coucher. Je l'ai rejoint dans le lit et je l'ai rassuré pendant une bonne heure. Il s'est endormi dans mes bras.

La seule chose que je ne fais pas avec, c'est la cuisine. C'est une activité que je dédie uniquement à Matthéo. Quand il sera de retour, peut être que je l'introduirais à nos moments de partage culinaire. Seulement si mon bébé est d'accord, évidemment.

Je suis entrain de préparer le repas ; hamburgers et frites. Je fais également une salade verte avec ma sauce secrète. Je fais attention à cuisiner des repas plus ou moins équilibrés sous les conseils de Peter. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de gras.

Je jette un oeil à Derek qui est affalé sur le canapé et le voir comme ça, ça me déprime.

— Derek bouge s'il te plaît. Va faire du sport ou te promener...

— Pas envie. Je regarde le baseball.

Je soupire. Ça fait des jours qu'il me tient le même discours et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'espère que sa sœur va arriver avec la solution miracle parce que là, on s'enfonce dans les abîmes...

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je laisse tomber tout ce que j'ai en main. Je me précipite vers l'entrée pour engueuler le malotru qui ose entrer sans s'annoncer.

Cora est là, dans toute sa splendeur. Deux valises derrière elle.

— Cora ! Je ne t'attendais pas maintenant ! Surtout avec Derek qui...

Je mords la lèvre, sous le regard choqué de Derek. Elle ne devait arriver que la semaine prochaine.

— C'est toi qui a tout manigancé ?

— Quoi ? Derek non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Il s'écoule contre le mur.

Est-ce que j'ai fais le bon choix ?

— Mon ange, tu es trop épuisé... ta dépression te tue à petit feu... je suis au plus mal... je veux t'aider...

— Ce n'est... pas en appelant ma soeur que ça va m'aider...

— Ce n'était pas lui espèce de loup mal léché.

Il regarde sa soeur qui entre ses valises avant de fermer la porte.

— Stiles m'a certes expliqué ton état, mais c'est de mon plein gré que je suis venu. Pour t'aider aussi et te sortir de là.

J'ai envie de pleurer face à son nouveau soupire.

— Me sortir de là ? Tu vois bien que rien ne peux me sortir de là. J'ai mon époux que j'aime plus que tout et des enfants, et je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. Je n'arrive pas à retirer cette culpabilité... je suis tellement désolé.

Je le reprends dans mes bras et le sers doucement.

— On te sortira de là. Parole de Hale.

Je prie qu'elle ait raison.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 668_


	48. Chapitre 23, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines de rendez-vous psychiatriques sont passées et Nigel passe son temps derrière Stiles pour s'efforcer de lui montrer qu'il veut construire un lien avec Stiles.

Stiles, lui, ne lui rend pas ses efforts. Du moins pas tous. Il reste avec lui et l'aide pour des choses comme lui apprendre à faire son lit ou ranger sa chambre. Mais ça se limite à ça.

Il refuse de cuisiner avec Nigel parce que c'est qu'avec Matthéo qu'il le fait.

D'ailleurs, moi, je n'ai carrément plus le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine sauf pour manger. Stiles découpe tout ce qu'il faut au préalable pour que je n'ai pas à utiliser de couteau.

Ça me déprime encore plus. Rien ne s'arrange. Noah m'a mis en congé maladie et Jordan vient me voir de temps en temps pour me laisser au courant des affaires en cours.

Mes journées se rythment par dormir, manger, déprimer, psy, manger, dormir.

Je dois tellement déprimer que je suis sûr de déprimer Stiles. Je m'en veux encore plus.

— Derek bouge s'il te plaît, va faire du sport ou te promener...

— Pas envie. Je regarde le baseball.

Il soupir et je me retiens de pleurer. Je fais que ça. Comme une pucelle à qui on a brisé le cœur.

Après un silence dans le salon, comme Stiles nous fait des hamburgers, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement.

Nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre l'entrée et Cora est devant celle-ci et me regarde avec le visage durci par l'inquiétude.

— Cora ! Je ne t'attendais pas maintenant ! Surtout avec Derek qui...

Je lance un regard à Stiles.

— C'est toi qui as tout manigancé ?

— Quoi ? Derek non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

C'est dingue. Je cherche à faire des pas en avant et nous ne faisons que reculer. Je tombe à genoux, n'ayant plus de force.

Stiles et Cora me rejoignent immédiatement pour voir mon état.

— Mon ange, tu es trop épuisé... ta dépression te tue à petit feu... je suis au plus mal... je veux t'aider...

— Ce n'est… pas en appelant ma sœur que ça va m'aider...

— Ce n'était pas lui, espèce de loup mal léché.

Je regarde Cora. Je n'ai pas à accuser Stiles. Déjà qu'il se sent mal par ma faute, je dois éviter de l'enfoncer encore plus. Si moi je suis en dépression, lui doit aller bien. Pour l'équilibre de la famille et des enfants.

Cora ferme la porte et amène ses valises à l'intérieur, elle compte dormir ici et même rester quelque temps.

— Stiles m'a certes expliqué ton état, mais c'est de mon plein gré que je suis venue. Pour t'aider aussi et te sortir de là.

Je soupire, encore cette envie de pleurer dans le fond de ma gorge.

— Me sortir de là ? Tu vois bien que rien ne peut ne me sortir de là. J'ai mon époux que j'aime plus que tout et des enfants et je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. Je n'arrive pas à retirer cette culpabilité. Je suis tellement désolé.

Stiles me reprend dans ses bras et je le sers dans une étreinte douce.

Cora pose une main sur mon épaule.

— On te sortira de là. Parole de Hale.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 568_


	49. Chapitre 24, Stiles

Je suis allé chercher Matthéo car son air jovial et sa bonne humeur constante pourraient aider Derek. Peter m'a suivi quand il a appris que sa nièce était là.

Derek s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il est mécontent que sa sœur et son oncle soient ici ?

Pensant être viré de la chambre si je le rejoins, je lui envoie son plus jeune fils. Je prie pour que Matthéo arrive où j'ai échoué.

Au bout d'un moment, je décide de monter car je m'inquiète de ne pas voir du mouvement dans la chambre. En entrant dans la chambre, je les vois dormir. Je les couvre puis embrasse leur front avant de redescendre.

— Ils se sont endormis. Je les ai laissés ensemble.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et regarde les deux Hale présents.

— Il faut qu'on trouve comment soigner Derek. Ça devient grave. Il en est venu à essayer de se suicider.

Cora fait une drôle de tête. J'aurais peut-être dû lui en parler avant sa venue mais c'est difficile d'en parler.

— Je suis d'accord avec. Ce que dit Peter. Derek est... il a changé depuis ma fausse couche. Il s'en veut. Et pour Nigel aussi. Il a vraiment essayé de passer au-dessus, mais c'est dur pour lui. Alors je dois être fort. Je dois lui montrer que tout va bien se passer...

Je dois être fort, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois l'être pour aider mon époux. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de me laisser aller. De pleurer toute la peine qui me ronge.

— Et Nigel ?

Je regarde Cora et lui explique brièvement ce que j'ai découvert sur lui. Je cache juste son côté loup, mais ils ont dû le remarquer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches sur Nigel Stiles ?

— Nigel est... un loup. Il a une parfaite maitrise de son pouvoir à cause de sa mère qui le maltraitait. Et parfois, il fait vraiment peur.

— Comment ça peur ?

— Eh bien...je l'avais amené à une séance de psy pour qu'il parle et se libère de tous ces fardeaux. Et... il a agressé le psy.

— Quoi ?

Je fusille Oncle P du regard.

— Tais-toi Peter ! Tu vas réveiller Matthéo et Derek si tu continues à hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge ! Et tu vas aussi ameuter Nigel !

Peter grogne de mécontentement.

— Deaton devra sûrement voir Nigel tu ne crois pas ? Pour l'examiner. Voir comment il arrive à se contrôler comme ça.

— Appelle le maintenant. On pourra être là et aider si ça dégénère.

Je hoche la tête et prends mon téléphone.

— Réveille Derek peut-être ?

Je refuse !

— Non, il doit se reposer. Mais Stiles, explique-lui aussi pour Derek. Il pourra peut-être nous conseiller sur les dépressions chez les loups-garous.

Merci Cora de comprendre.

Je vais à la cuisine pour passer mon coup de téléphone. Je parle un long moment avec Deaton qui me dit qu'il va examiner mon époux et son fils.

— Il est en route... et tu as raison, il veut aussi voir Derek.

Et j'espère avoir des réponses...

* * *

 _Et voici le chapitre du jour. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Je pars demain pour quelques jours. Le prochain chapitre sera donc posté mercredi._

 _Bonne soirée !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 538_


	50. Chapitre 24, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Cora s'est installée depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Stiles est allé rechercher Matthéo, pensant que sa bonne humeur naturelle pourra m'être d'une grande aide.

Peter est aussi venu quand Stiles lui a dit qu'il avait appelé Cora.

Super, réunion de famille Hale.

Je me suis isolé dans la chambre pour être tranquille mais la porte s'ouvre sur Matthéo qui court à mes côtés.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, et me force à lui sourire. Il cette couche difficilement à mes côtés et me fait un câlin.

— T'aime papa.

— Moi aussi Matthéo. Moi aussi...

On s'endort tous les deux dans le lit, sans vraiment le vouloir.

 ** _~ Point de vue de Cora ~_**

Stiles est monté après avoir remarqué l'absence de Derek et de Matthéo. Nigel, lui, je ne l'ai qu'aperçu brièvement lors des repas.

Il redescend sans son mari ni son fils.

— Ils se sont endormis. Je les ai laissés ensemble.

Peter hoche la tête et invite Stiles à s'asseoir.

— Il faut qu'on trouve comment soigner Derek. Ça devient grave. Il en est venu à essayer de se suicider.

Je tombe sur le cul.

Derek a essayé de se suicider ?

— Je suis d'accord avec. Ce que dit Peter. Derek est… il a changé depuis ma fausse couche. Il s'en veut. Et pour Nigel aussi. Il a vraiment essayé de passer au-dessus, mais c'est dur pour lui. Alors je dois être fort. Je dois lui montrer que tout va bien se passer...

Un silence est le bienvenu.

L'atmosphère est vraiment triste. Stiles sent à plein fouet la tristesse, mais pas aussi fort que Derek, forcément, Stiles doit tenir le coup pour lui.

— Et Nigel ?

Je ne connais pas son histoire de ce môme, moi. Stiles me l'explique brièvement. Puis il prend d'un coup un air grave, inquiétant aussi Peter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches sur Nigel Stiles ?

— Nigel est... un loup. Il a une parfaite maitrise de son pouvoir à cause de sa mère qui le maltraitait. Et parfois, il fait vraiment peur.

— Comment ça peur ?

Peter me remercie du regard pour avoir posé cette question.

— Eh bien...je l'avais amené à une séance de psy pour qu'il parle et se libère de tous ces fardeaux. Et... il a agressé le psy.

— Quoi ?

Peter a pratiquement hurlé. Stiles le remet à sa place en lui disant de se taire pour ne pas réveiller Derek et Matthéo, mais aussi pour ne pas alerter le principal intéressé.

— Deaton devra sûrement voir Nigel tu ne crois pas ? Pour l'examiner. Voir comment il arrive à se contrôler comme ça.

Il hoche la tête.

— Appelle le maintenant. On pourra être là et aider si ça dégénère.

Peter hoche la tête et Stiles se lève pour téléphoner.

— Réveille Derek peut-être ?

— Non, il doit se reposer. Mais Stiles, explique-lui aussi pour Derek. Il pourra peut-être nous conseiller sur les dépressions chez les loups-garous.

C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie mais Stiles m'écoute au pied de la lettre.

Après avoir raccroché il nous rejoint.

— Il est en route... et tu as raison, il veut aussi voir Derek.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 533_


	51. Chapitre 25, Stiles

Quand Deaton arrive, je l'installe au salon puis je lui propose quelque chose à boire. Il refuse d'un mouvement de tête et il me demande de voir Derek. Je vais dans ma chambre. Je le réveille doucement.

— Deaton est là. Il veut te voir. Il est au salon.

Je porte Matthéo qui dort comme un bienheureux et vais le coucher dans son lit. Je le couvre puis le borde avant de descendre.

Je suis juste derrière Derek qui veut aller dans la cuisine. La peur au cœur, je l'en empêche.

— Derek...pas la cuisine...

Il se retourne brusquement.

— Ah oui c'est vrai. Ton mari dépressif n'a plus le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine, au risque de se planter un couteau dans le cœur. Bien sûr, en retirant tous les objets coupants, ça va retirer toutes les envies de suicide !

Je monte en courant et en pleure. Je me jette dans le lit et sanglote toute ma peine. Tout ce que j'ai retenu depuis des semaines.

Le lit s'affaisse des deux côtés et des bras m'attirent contre un torse. Je m'accroche au t-shirt de Peter tout en continuant de pleurer. C'est un flot continu qui n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Cora passe une main dans mes cheveux.

— Il ne comprend pas. Il croit être le seul atteint par ce qui se passe ?

— Stiles...

— Non Peter. Il ne comprend pas. Rien du tout !

— Explique-nous alors.

J'essuie mes yeux et m'éloigne un peu. Puis je remonte mes jambes contre mon torse et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration.

— Il était dans la cuisine. Je l'ai surpris dans la cuisine, avec un couteau dans la main. Il visait son cœur pour en finir rapidement. Si j'étais resté quelques secondes de plus à l'étage, il serait mort aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, j'en fais des cauchemars.

Je laisse mes nouvelles larmes couler. Je n'ai plus la force physique et mentale de les retenir.

— Je me vois arriver dans la cuisine et je découvre son corps sans vie. Je vois le sang autour de lui et je suis incapable de faire quelque chose pour le ramener. Je suis là, à pleurer et à crier son nom. Mais ce n'est que le néant qui me répond. Je me retrouve seul. Tout seul.

— Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Stiles.

— Ce n'était pas loin d'être la réalité Peter. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Je ne peux pas le laisser entrer dans la cuisine car j'angoisse. J'angoisse de le savoir à côté d'objet tranchant. J'angoisse de savoir qu'il peut repasser à l'acte et que cette fois-ci pourrait être la bonne. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je suis incapable...

Les cris de Derek me coupent dans mon discours. Comme un seul être, on se précipite vers l'origine du cri.

— Calme toi Derek. Calmez-vous tous. Nigel est...

— Il est quoi bordel ?

Attends, ce n'est pas un métamorphe ? Un loup-garou comme Derek ?

— Un hybride Derek. Un hybride.

Un hydride ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et pourquoi ça a l'air mauvais ?

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 547_


	52. Chapitre 25, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Stiles vient me réveiller en m'expliquant que Deaton est là et qu'il va passer un moment avec Nigel.

Je m'assieds et Stiles va coucher Matthéo qui dort encore comme un loir.

Je descends la tête dans le cul et je vois Cora discuter avec Peter. Je les salue d'un hochement de tête et je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Stiles me suit du regard et me stop.

— Derek...pas la cuisine...

Je me retourne, décidé à lui répondre.

— Ah oui c'est vrai. Ton mari dépressif n'a plus le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine, au risque de se planter un couteau dans le cœur. Bien sûr, en retirant tous les objets coupants, ça va retirer toutes les envies de suicide !

Stiles baisse la tête et monte pleurer. Peter se lève et le rejoint avec Cora.

Je soupire. J'ai encore gaffé. Quel con je fais.

Deaton descend, sans avoir vu Nigel, comme il m'a entendu à moitié hurler.

— Je vais commencer par toi Derek si tu veux bien ?

Je m'écroule dans le canapé.

— Par moi ? Quoi moi ?

— Je vais t'ausculter.

— Je n'ai pas besoin. Je vais très bien. Ça se voit, non ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je soupire encore.

Il m'ausculte rapidement et décide de me faire une prise de sang.

— Tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès de Stiles.

— Je sais. Je le ferais. Mais il ne m'en veut pas, il s'en veut. Peter et Cora vont me faire ma fête. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Il range son échantillon de mon sang et me regarde.

— La dépression est une histoire de volonté Derek. Si tu le veux, tu guériras.

Je hausse un sourcil et il se lève.

— Viens m'aider pour voir Nigel. Je vais l'énerver.

Je me lève et le suis. On va dans la chambre à Nigel et je lui présente Deaton.

— Nigel, c'est un ami et conseiller de la famille. Il connaît tout sur les loups-garous et autres créatures comme le Hellhound ou les coyotes. Il veut te voir.

Nigel hoche la tête et s'assoit sur son lit. Deaton s'accroupit et comme Stiles lui a parlé des traitements subis par sa mère, il le fait sans même laisser le temps à Nigel de s'habituer à lui.

Nigel blanchi immédiatement puis commence à grogner. Ses yeux flashèrent et Deaton fut surpris par la couleur.

— Il a les yeux de garous qui sont de différentes couleurs.

— Quoi ? C'est impossible !

Deaton poursuit ses attaques verbales envers lui et surtout sa mère.

D'un seul coup, Nigel sort une queue de panthère derrière lui. Et se transforme en animal complet. Du jamais vu.

En quelques secondes, il redevient humain puis se transforme en loup.

Deaton et moi sommes complètement sonnés et étonnés par mon fils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es à la fin ? Tu n'es pas normal comme enfant ! Tu n'es pas comme moi !

Mes cris alertent les trois autres compagnons qui s'étaient enfermés et qui nous rejoignent.

Deaton se lève et déglutit.

— Calme toi Derek. Calmez-vous tous. Nigel est...

— Il est quoi bordel ?

— Un hybride Derek. Un hybride.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 539_


	53. Chapitre 26, Stiles

— Un hybride ? Un hybride ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je vacille sur mes jambes mais Derek me rattrape. Il embrasse mon front et cela me fait sourire légèrement. Il me lâche

— Descend Stiles, je vais calmer Nigel.

— Fait attention à toi.

Avec Cora et Peter, on descend pour retrouver Deaton qui nous a précédés. Je vais chercher un plateau de boisson fraîche que je dépose sur la table basse. Puis je m'installe dans un fauteuil.

— Dis-nous ce que tu sais Deaton.

— Patiente Stiles. On attend Derek.

Je soupire et au même moment, Derek arrive en tenant Nigel dans ses bras.

— Nigel t'a frappé ?

Je tourne brusquement la tête et suis le regard de Cora. Le t-shirt de mon mari est déchiré. Je vois rouge.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Nigel !

Nigel se sent coupable mais Derek me prend la main, comme pour me rassurer.

— Ça va. Nigel s'est défoulé sur moi pour se calmer. Ça l'a aidé...et un peu moi aussi.

Ça l'a aidé ?

Oh...

Il s'est senti utile mais il l'est. Il n'a pas besoin de se laisser blesser pour l'être.

Je lui sers juste la main en retour mais je promets d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

— S'il te plaît Deaton, explique-nous pour Nigel.

— Nigel est un hybride. C'est très rare et c'est même la première fois que j'en vois un de mon vivant. Des gens de ma famille m'en avaient brièvement parlé quand j'étais jeune.

— Il est comme Théo, une chimère non ?

Le druide secoue la tête.

— Théo est une chimère puisqu'il s'est fait transformer machinalement par deux espèces. C'est purement scientifique. Nigel, c'est de naissance.

Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir.

— Et comment on est censé le faire se contrôler ? Et il se transforme en quoi ?

— Nigel semble se transformer en loup et panthère. Mais il est possible qu'il y en soit un troisième.

Wow... Deux animaux forts et il pourrait en avoir un autre ?

Il faut vraiment qu'on s'assure qu'il se contrôle parfaitement.

— Cora ? Peter ? Vous avez déjà rencontré des hybrides ?

Ils secouent la tête négativement. Il va falloir que je regarde dans le bestiaire pour avoir des informations. Peut-être demander directement à Chris.

— Merci Deaton, mais ça ne nous avance pas trop.

— Derek, j'aimerais aussi vite faire l'analyse de ta prise de sang.

— Il t'a fait une prise de sang ?

Il le confirme à sa sœur d'un mouvement de tête.

— Pourquoi tu veux rapidement l'analyser ?

— Je ne pense pas que Derek est atteint un état de dépression du jour au lendemain simplement par quelques petits évènements. Derek Hale est plus fort.

Derek aurait été empoisonné ? Par quoi ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

— Vous le connaissez, vous. Il n'a pas tenté de se suicider après l'incendie de votre famille.

— C'est vrai ça. Deaton a raison. Mais alors comment ça se ferait que Derek soit dépressif ?

— C'est ce que je vais essayer de découvrir, avec l'analyse de sang.

C'est beaucoup d'information en si peu de temps. Mais elles redonnent de l'espoir.

Les nuages commencent à partir et le soleil va pouvoir réapparaître.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur le chapitre ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 550_


	54. Chapitre 26, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

— Un hybride ? Un hybride ?

Stiles manque de s'évanouir mais je le rattrape. Deaton descend en bas en nous demandant de le suivre. Je regarde Stiles et embrasse son front, comme pour me faire pardonner de ma bêtise de tout à l'heure. Il me sourit légèrement et je le pose.

— Descend Stiles, je vais calmer Nigel.

— Fait attention à toi.

Je hoche la tête, puis regarde Peter, Cora et enfin Stiles descendre rejoindre Deaton.

Je calme rapidement Nigel en le laissant se défouler sur moi. De toute façon, je cicatrise.

Ça me remonte un peu le moral. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais le fait que Nigel m'est blessé, ça m'a fait me sentir utile.

Je porte mon fils et nous descendons rejoindre Stiles qui n'arrête pas de demander à Deaton des explications, mais celui-ci lui répond qu'il faut m'attendre.

On s'installe au canapé et Nigel demande à être assis sur mes jambes. Je le mets correctement dessus et Cora remarque mon t-shirt déchiré.

— Nigel t'a frappé ?

Stiles tourne immédiatement la tête. Deaton n'a même pas encore eu l'occasion de commencer à parler.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Nigel !

Nigel baisse la tête et je prends la main à Stiles.

— Ça va. Nigel s'est défoulé sur moi pour se calmer. Ça l'a aidé...et un peu moi aussi.

Stiles comprend pourquoi je dis ça et sert plus fortement ma main.

— S'il te plaît Deaton, explique-nous pour Nigel.

Il hoche la tête. Puis commence son récit.

— Nigel est un hybride. C'est très rare et c'est même la première fois que j'en vois un de mon vivant. Des gens de ma famille m'en avaient brièvement parlé quand j'étais jeune.

— Il est comme Théo, une chimère non ?

Deaton secoue la tête.

— Théo est une chimère puisqu'il s'est fait transformer machinalement par deux espèces. C'est purement scientifique. Nigel, c'est de naissance.

— Et comment on est censé le faire se contrôler ? Et il se transforme en quoi ?

— Nigel semble se transformer en loup et panthère. Mais il est possible qu'il y en soit un troisième.

Stiles me lance un regarde, étonné, et demande si Cora ou Peter ont déjà vu ça. Tous deux ont une réponse négative.

Je soupire. Encore un problème de plus.

— Merci Deaton, mais ça ne nous avance pas trop.

— Derek, j'aimerais aussi vite faire l'analyse de ta prise de sang.

Stiles caresse ma main.

— Il t'a fait une prise de sang ?

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer la question de Cora.

— Pourquoi tu veux rapidement l'analyser ?

— Je ne pense pas que Derek est atteint un état de dépression du jour au lendemain simplement par quelques petits évènements. Derek Hale est plus fort.

Je suis surpris. Je ne serai pas dépressif par ma propre volonté ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Deaton regarde Peter puis Cora.

— Vous le connaissez, vous. Il n'a pas tenté de se suicider après l'incendie de votre famille.

— C'est vrai ça. Deaton a raison. Mais alors comment ça se ferait que Derek soit dépressif ?

J'ai la tête qui tourne à force de me torturer l'esprit.

— C'est ce que je vais essayer de découvrir, avec l'analyse de sang.

Je n'entends plus rien. Je me sens mal... je m'évanouis.

Pardon Stiles. Je t'aime et je veux être fort.

Mais je ne le suis plus.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 585_


	55. Chapitre 27, Stiles

Les enfants dormants déjà, je me retrouve seul avec Derek.

La situation a l'air irréelle et nous sommes assis, comme si rien de grave n'était arrivé. Comme si tout allait bien dans notre petite vie de famille.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés tous les deux en amoureux.

Je hoche la tête, tout en posant les assiettes qui contiennent une omelette au fromage et jambon.

Je commence à manger quand je remarque que Derek fixe ma main.

Pourquoi n'ose-t-il pas la prendre ?

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je la prends et cela le fait sourire.

— Je veux m'en sortir Stiles.

Entendre ses mots de sa bouche enlève un poids énorme de mes épaules. On va pouvoir avancer dans le chemin de la guérison.

— Mais...

Je me crispe.

— Je sais que ça prendra du temps avant que je ne m'en veuille plus et que pour tout redevienne comme avant mais j'ai une mauvaise impression...

Je marmonne un vague « rien ne sera comme avant... » et cela le fait soupirer. Je pensais avoir parlé trop bas pour qu'il m'entende.

— Une mauvaise impression ?

— J'ai la volonté de m'en sortir. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être bloqué. Comme si mon esprit ne me répondait plus.

Je réfléchis à ce que cela pourrait dire. Deaton a dit qu'il y a plus qu'une dépression donc ça serait lié...

Enfin, je l'espère.

— Cela pourrait avoir un lien avec la prise de sang que Deaton t'a fait ?

— Si vraiment ça en a un, on le verra au résultat. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'imagine pour éviter de m'en sortir. Parce que... je veux réellement que tout aille pour le mieux.

Son regard est clair et sérieux. Il a fait un pas-de-géant dans la bonne direction et ça me rassure tellement.

— J'aimerais continuer à aller chez le psy aussi. Ça pourrait peut-être m'aider...

— Bien sûr. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

On finit de manger dans un silence apaisant et bienveillant.

— Je veux t'aider Derek, mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'être inutile. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

— Juste ta présence Stiles. Elle est précieuse. Tu es précieux à mes yeux.

Je rougis à ses paroles. Ça me touche tellement ce qu'il dit et cela me rappelle nos bons moments. Quand il me chuchotait des mots doux juste pour voir cette coloration apparaître sur mes joues.

Je finis de ranger la cuisine et je rejoins Derek sur le canapé. A ma grande surprise, il m'enlace. Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, même si je voudrais plus. Je ne veux juste pas le brusquer.

Alors que j'allais éloigner mon visage, il me retient par le menton. Il m'embrasse comme il m'embrassait avant.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que ... ?

— Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment Derek ? Loin de là que je n'ai pas envie, mais toi, tu es sûr que ça te fera du bien ?

Il hoche la tête et intensifie notre baiser. Alors que j'allais passer mes mains sous son haut, quelqu'un toque fortement à la porte.

Je retiens un soupire et ouvrir au malotru qui ose nous déranger.

Derek me rejoint et regarde le druide.

— Deaton ?

— Je t'avais déjà dit que mes analyses de sang étaient rapides. J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Derek ne fait pas une vraie dépression. Je peux le sauver.

Pas une vraie dépression ?

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

* * *

 _Votre avis sur le chapitre ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 608_


	56. Chapitre 27, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Deaton est parti, en nous laissant tous nos doutes. Peter est parti avec Lou et il emmène Cora au restaurant pour nous laisser en famille et décider de choses concrète pour améliorer les choses.

Stiles nous a préparé un repas rapide pour discuter entre nous deux. Les deux garçons ont mangé au préalable et nous les avons couchés.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés tous les deux en amoureux.

Stiles hoche la tête, puis sert les assiettes et s'assoit. Je fixe sa main dont l'envie de lui prendre ne sort pas de ma tête mais je n'ose pas, il le remarque et décide de la prendre.

Je souris légèrement face à cet acte et je plante mon regard dans le sien. Ça fait si longtemps et ça me manquer.

— Je veux m'en sortir Stiles.

Il a l'air soulagé. Comme si j'avais voulu tout abandonner...ce que j'ai fait.

— Mais...

Il se crispe immédiatement. Ça ne va peut-être pas lui plaire mais je dois lui expliquer ma mauvaise impression.

— Je sais que ça prendra du temps avant que je ne m'en veuille plus et que pour tout redevienne comme avant mais j'ai une mauvaise impression...

Je l'entends marmonner

— Rien ne sera comme avant...

Je soupir a sa remarque et il le comprend en ce mordant la lèvre.

— Une mauvaise impression ?

— J'ai la volonté de m'en sortir. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être bloqué. Comme si mon esprit ne me répondait plus.

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Cela pourrait avoir un lien avec la prise de sang que Deaton t'a fait ?

— Si vraiment ça en a un, on le verra au résultat. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'imagine pour éviter de m'en sortir. Parce que... je veux réellement que tout aille pour le mieux.

Je regarde Stiles de manière déterminé. C'est fini de me morfondre sur tout et de le mettre au plus mal. Fini de détruire ma famille.

— J'aimerais continuer à aller chez le psy aussi. Ça pourrait peut-être m'aider...

— Bien sûr. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Nous mangeons dans le plus grand des calmes, après cette courte discussion.

Stiles vient briser le silence.

— Je veux t'aider Derek, mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'être inutile. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

— Juste ta présence Stiles. Elle est précieuse. Tu es précieux à mes yeux.

Il rougit et ça me rappelle tous les moments qu'on avait passé tous les deux quand je m'amusais à le faire rougir en l'embêtant. C'est moment me manque. Je veux les retrouver. Coûte que coûte.

Après le repas, on va se poser dans le canapé et je l'enlace pour lui faire comprendre que nos étreintes me manquent. Il me smack mais je prends son menton et l'embrasse, voulant être plus explicite dans ma demande.

— Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment Derek ? Loin de là que je n'ai pas envie, mais toi, tu es sûr que ça te fera du bien ?

Je hoche la tête, ne voulant pas arrêter en si bon chemin. Au moment où le baiser devient plus chaud et moins chastes, quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Je soupire et Stiles va ouvrir.

Deaton est là. Pourquoi il est revenu aussi vite ?

— Deaton ?

— Je t'avais déjà dit que mes analyses de sang étaient rapides. J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Derek ne fait pas une vraie dépression. Je peux le sauver.

Je peux... être sauvé ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 604_


	57. Chapitre 28, Stiles

Derek est parti à son rendez-vous après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la porte et je l'ai regardé monter dans sa voiture ; il était heureux et souriait pleinement. Voir cela m'a réchauffé le cœur.

Je suis assis à la cuisine, en train de lire le journal. Matthéo dort et Nigel est sous la douche. Je tourne une page quand j'entends du bruit dans l'escalier. Je lève les yeux et vois Nigel débouler dans la pièce.

— Papa a dit que je devais regarder avec toi !

— Quoi donc ?

— On peut faire des crêpes à midi ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Il me sourit, heureux et je me dis qu'il est temps de faire un nouveau pas vers lui. Je lui retourne son sourire.

— Tu veux préparer la pâte avec moi ?

— Je peux ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais...

— Je vais t'apprendre. Lave-toi les mains.

Il le fait tandis que je vais lui chercher un tablier. Je le lui mets puis le met sur un escabeau pour qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur.

Je sors tout ce qu'il faut et me lave également les mains.

— On va déjà peser les ingrédients dans les différents Tupperwares.

Il hoche la tête et prend la première boîte et je lui montre comment effectuer une tare. Puis je lui donne la farine.

\- On a besoin de 250 grammes.

Il pèse, en tirant la langue. Je trouve cela amusant puis il me montre.

— C'est parfait. Il faut 50 grammes de beurre et 500 millilitres de lait.

Il pèse et mesure ce que je lui ai demandé. Je range au fur et à mesure les ingrédients. Puis je sors un bol plus grand.

— Tu mets la farine dedans avec une pincée de sel et deux cuillères à soupe de sucre.

Je l'aide avec la pincée de sel puis je lui montre comment creuser un puit.

— Tu as déjà cassé un œuf ?

Il secoue la tête alors je lui montre comment faire. Puis je lui en donne un. Il essaie de le faire mais il fait tomber des morceaux de coquilles.

— Ce n'est pas grave. C'est un coup à prendre. Essaie de casser les deux autres dans un autre Tupperware.

Il le fait pendant que j'enlève les coquilles. Ensuite, je lui donne un fouet et il mélange.

— Il faut bien mélanger pour qu'il n'y ait pas de grumeaux. C'est quand la farine n'est pas assez bien mélangée.

Je commence à rajouter le lait petit à petit. Pendant qu'il continue de mélanger, je fais fondre le beurre que je rajoute par la suite.

Je récupère le fouet et finis de mélanger la pâte pour qu'elle soit bien lisse.

— Elle est prête. On la met au frigo jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui, ce n'est pas très compliqué. On fera d'autre recette. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête puis je range la cuisine.

— Nigel, tu as de la farine sur le visage.

Il rougit pendant que je ris.

— Va te laver le visage. Après, on pourrait faire des cookies. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il court à la salle de bain. Il est détendu maintenant. Il a laissé la colère derrière lui. Il s'intègre et Matthéo apprécie d'avoir un grand frère.

Je vais pour allumer le four quand je reçois un coup de téléphone.

Je réponds et au fur et à mesure, je deviens blanc.

Puis je hurle le prénom de l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

 _Votre avis sur le chapitre ?_

 _A demain !_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 559_


	58. Chapitre 28, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Malgré l'annonce déroutante de Deaton dont il continue de chercher l'origine de cette trouvaille, j'ai quand même décidé de retourner voir le psy pour évacuer tout ça.

Cette fois-ci j'y vais seul. J'ai demandé à Stiles de rester avec Nigel. Peut-être qu'ils feront des activités ensemble ? C'est déjà un pas pour faire revenir la stabilité dans la famille.

Me revoilà donc dans la salle d'attente avec sûrement d'autres attardés qui vont parler de leur famille, de leur problème d'érection ou je ne sais quoi.

Le psy sort de sa salle et me regarde, comme s'il attendait que ce soit moi qui vienne vers lui.

— Monsieur Hale.

Je me lève et le rejoins dans son canapé. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil et il me regarde.

— Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

— Dans le flou… mais je crois que je vais remonter la pente.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Je lui dis ou pas ? Après tout c'est mon psy… Il doit tout savoir.

— Avec Stiles, mon époux, on a vraiment décidé de s'en sortir. Nigel et lui construisent une relation stable et mon oncle qui est toujours présent nous aide précieusement. Ma sœur est là aussi et ils m'aident tous comme ils peuvent. C'est vraiment agréable et je commence à voir le positif.

Il fronce les sourcils, ce qui fait froncer les miens. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

— C'est très bien. Vous faites vraiment des efforts pour vous en sortir. Et rien ne vous fait faire une nouvelle baisse de moral ?

Je hausse les épaules puis je repense à la fausse couche. La mise en stress de Stiles qui l'a causé, était de ma faute. Je baisse les yeux, ressentant comme un poids revenir sur moi.

— Monsieur Hale ? Ça ne va pas ?

— Hein ? Si, pardonnez-moi. Je pensais à autre chose.

— A quoi pensez-vous ?

— La fausse couche que... notre mère porteuse a faite.

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est Stiles, un homme qui a fait une fausse couche. Il me fera enfermer immédiatement s'il le savait.

— Une mère porteuse ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Notre première enfant vient d'une mère porteuse aussi. La même. Mais il se trouve que lors de la seconde grossesse, elle devait être au stress niveau zéro et par ma faute, lors d'une dispute avec elle, son stress est monté en flèche… Elle a fait une fausse couche.

Il note tout sur un calepin puis me regarde.

— Effectivement, c'est de votre faute.

Quoi ? Merci le psy ! Tu n'es pas censé me remonter le moral au lieu de m'enfoncer ? J'ai très envie de lui déchirer la gueule à celui-là !

Calme-toi Derek. Calme-toi Derek. Tout va bien. Souffle un coup.

Je souffle, retenant un grognement. Il me regarde, retire ses lunettes puis se lève.

— Vous devriez prendre un verre d'eau.

Je le vois se diriger vers sa fontaine dans un coin de la pièce et prendre un gobelet. L'eau est claire mais lorsqu'il me tend le verre, le liquide à l'intérieure est plus foncé.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Hale ?

— L'eau est bizarre.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mis un calmant dedans pour que vous vous sentiez mieux. Buvez-le sans crainte.

Je ne me soucie pas plus et bois cul sec. La séance se termine normalement, malgré que je me sente un peu bizarre.

Sur le chemin du retour, les commandes de la voiture ont l'air comme... changées.

Puis ses pensées négatives sont revenues de plus en plus fortes. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me hurle que tout est de ma faute.

Un arbre se trouve à quelque mettre de moi.

Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je fonçais dedans ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 650_


	59. Chapitre 29, Stiles

Le téléphone glisse de mes mains et va s'écraser au sol. Le bruit qu'il fait me sort de ma torpeur et j'entends un hurlement. Après réflexion, c'est moi qui hurle. De douleur

Je me laisse tomber au sol, sans force. Les mots résonnent dans mes oreilles comme une musique qui ne peut pas s'enlever de notre tête.

Stiles, c'est Melissa. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça... Mais Derek a eu un accident de voiture. J'ignore pourquoi mais il n'a pas cicatrisé. Il... est dans un état grave... Critique... Je t'envoie Scott pour qu'il t'amène ici. Je suis désolée Stiles. Vraiment désolée.

J'entends mes enfants pleurer suite à mon hurlement mais je n'ai pas la force de me relever.

Je suis comme un pantin à qui on a coupé les ficelles pour qu'il finisse sa triste vie au fond d'une boîte, inutile mais trop précieux pour être jeté. Sans Derek, ma vie n'a plus de sens.

Comment je pourrais trouver la force de me lever le matin sans l'homme que j'aime ?

Matthéo ? Nigel ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner. Ils vont peut-être perdre leur père. Ils ne se remettront pas si je me laisse mourir. Je dois au moins survivre pour eux. Pour mes enfants. C'est ce que Derek aurait voulu.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me lève difficilement en m'aidant du mur. Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à atteindre le premier étage de la maison. Mais je dois essayer... Il le faut...

Un pas après l'autre, j'avance jusqu'aux escaliers et sans force, je m'assois sur la première marche. J'essuie mes larmes pour effacer toutes traces qui pourraient effrayer les garçons.

Je me relève au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur mon meilleur ami et sa femme, ma petite Malia. Je regarde son ventre qui s'est arrondi et je fonds en larmes.

Je pleure pour Derek. Pour le bébé. Pour mes enfants qui vont perdre leur père. Pour moi.

Je pleure. Sans possibilités de m'arrêter.

Scott me prend dans ses bras et me berce, me chuchotant des mots pour me rassurer.

C'est un loup, Stiles. Il va s'en sortir. On trouvera une solution. On le fait toujours. Il va s'en sortir et vous aurez votre petite fille que tu veux tant.

Je m'accroche à lui, écoutant sa voix douce et tandis qu'il répète ses mots en boucle, j'arrive enfin à me calmer. Petit à petit.

Sa main trace des cercles sur mon dos et je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Je m'y sens en sécurité et l'espoir renaît légèrement en moi. C'est suffisant pour tenir sur mes jambes.

— Je suis désolé pour ton t-shirt.

— Ce n'est qu'un t-shirt Stiles. Ce n'est pas grave.

Je hoche la tête tandis que Malia redescend avec Nigel et Matthéo qu'elle a préparé.

— On vous amène à l'hôpital.

Je hoche la tête et prend Matthéo dans mes bras. Il loge sa tête dans mon cou et je sens ses larmes. Je le rassure à demi-mot puis je prends la main de Nigel. Il la sert fortement, un peu trop pour moi mais je ne dis rien.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je me précipite vers Melissa.

— Melissa !

— Je n'ai pas plus d'informations. Le médecin va venir te voir. Derek est dans la chambre 56.

J'y cours, trainant Nigel derrière moi et Matthéo dans mes bras. J'entre dans la chambre et rien ne pouvait me préparer à ça.

Son visage est égratigné et il a un bandage autour de la tête. Je ne vois pas son corps qui est recouvert par un drap et je n'ose pas en imaginer l'état.

Je m'approche du lit tandis qu'un médecin en blouse blanche entre.

— Derek... mon ange...

— Nous sommes désolés, Monsieur Hale. Nous devons plonger votre mari dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures et qu'il reprenne lui-même conscience.

Est-ce qu'il va seulement le faire ?

Et s'il le fait, sera-t-il lui-même ?


	60. Chapitre 29, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

L'hésitation est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais. Quand on hésite entre deux choses, c'est qu'un des deux choix est mauvais.

Est-ce que j'ai fait le mauvais choix ? Oui.

Est-ce que je regrette ? Non.

Tout est resté si vague. Je me rappelle avoir vu le mur, avoir appuyé sur la pédale d'accélérateur, de regretter, de tenter de m'arrêter, puis de sentir le verre se briser contre mon visage et de me faire projeter à travers le part brise.

Tout est devenu noir. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si plus rien n'avait de souffrance.

La vie s'est arrêtée ?

J'entends pourtant un écho lointain de sirène… d'ambulance ? Je vais être transféré à l'hôpital.

Je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais m'en sortir. Mais c'est comme si... ce que m'avait fait boire ce psy m'avait redonné cet état de décomposition morale. Comme si... c'était sa faute.

C'est bizarre. J'ai connu le psy bien après avoir commencé à entrer dans une pseudo dépression. Mais comment cela se fait-il que j'ai commencé à guérir et qu'en buvant seulement un verre offert par le psy m'avait enfoncé comme au début.

Et s'il n'agissait pas seul ? Si tout ça, c'était manigance ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui ? Comment ?

Il faut que je prévienne Stiles !

Je ne suis plus maitre de moi-même. Comme dans un état second. Je dois déjà être à l'hôpital si ça se trouve.

Concentres-toi Derek !

Réfléchis. Avant de voir le psy, où étais-tu ? Il y a eu Nigel. Peut-être l'assistante sociale ? Non, je n'ai pas eu de contact physique avec elle.

Ensuite, Peter ? Non j'ai confiance en lui maintenant.

Cora ? Non c'est ma sœur.

Nigel a déjà manigancé contre Stiles, peut-être contre moi ? Non c'est mon fils et il a 10 ans. Il n'irait pas dans des extrêmes comme ça.

Mais alors qui ? Quel événement aurait pu mener quelqu'un à manigancer quelque chose comme ça ?

La fausse couche ? Stiles aura pu faire ça pour me montrer que c'est de ma faute ? Non Stiles m'aime trop pour ça. Jamais, je ne le penserais coupable.

Mais attend, lors de la visite médicale de Matthéo, pour savoir s'il pouvait entrer à l'école, on est allé à l'hôpital. Et à l'hôpital, il y a plein de gens.

Comme... des chasseurs... qui... aurait pu m'empoisonner...

Il faut que Deaton nous donne le maximum d'informations sur ce qu'il a retrouvé dans mon sang ! Et qu'il me refasse une autre prise de sang pour voir s'il n'y a pas un produit ou je ne sais quoi de similaire dedans !

Si seulement j'arrivais à ouvrir les yeux. A bouger. A parler.

Je veux crier le nom de l'homme que j'aime. De mes enfants. Matthéo... mon fils bien aimé... Nigel...mon fils extraordinaire...

J'entends des échos lointains de roues et je ne sens presque aucune sensation. Je dois cicatriser.

Une voix similaire parle mais je n'entends que des chuchotements.

— Derek... mon ange...

Non ! C'est Stiles ! Attendez, il y a aussi une autre voix.

— Nous sommes désolés, Monsieur Hale. Nous devons plonger votre mari dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures et qu'il reprenne lui-même conscience.

Quoi un coma ? Je ne peux pas cicatriser à la vitesse un loup dans le coma !

Et comment je vais donner toutes mes découvertes à Stiles ?

Je... je me sens comme... endormi de force…

Stiles... trouve... les...infos... par toi-même…

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 621_


	61. Chapitre 30, Stiles

Ça fait un moment que je suis assis sur la chaise près du lit de mon époux, à qui je tiens la main. Je ne quitte pas son visage des yeux, priant que je puisse voir ses magnifiques iris.

Pas un battement de cils. Pas un pli sur son front. Rien qui m'indiquerait qu'il est en vie. La seule chose qui le prouve, c'est le bip incessant de la machine qui surveille son cœur.

Je soupire et me lève. Je replace les couvertures sur Nigel et Matthéo qui dorment sur les sièges peu confortables. Mon père va venir les chercher dès qu'il a fini son travail car une chambre d'hôpital n'est pas un lieu propice pour deux enfants pleins de vie.

Je prends mon téléphone et appelle chez Peter. C'est Cora qui va répondre car ce dernier est en « week-end » chez Lydia pour qu'elle puisse voir sa vie et comme elle a quitté la ville, il ne pourra pas être utile.

— Cora Hale.

— C'est Stiles...

Je suis obligé de renifler car je pleure à nouveau. Je passe d'une émotion à une autre en moins d'une seconde. C'est comme lorsque j'étais enceint de Matthéo mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible puisque Derek ne m'a pas retouché depuis des semaines.

— C'est... Derek a eu un accident. Les médecins ont dit qu'il devait le placer dans un coma artificiel le temps que ses blessures guérissent. Et il n'a pas pu déclencher son système de cicatrisation... Cora, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

— Calme-toi Stiles. Dis-moi quelle est la chambre et je te rejoins rapidement.

Depuis que je suis dans cette chambre, une pensée n'arrête pas de me revenir en tête...

— Et s'il l'avait fait exprès ?

— Stiles ! La chambre.

— Chambre... 56.

Elle arrive après peu de temps. Je n'ose pas imaginer les excès de vitesse qu'elle a fait.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me rassure.

— Il commençait à aller mieux, non ? Alors ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès. D'accord ?

Je hoche simplement la tête et me laisse aller dans son étreinte.

— Explique-moi Stiles. D'où est-ce qu'il revenait pour être en voiture ?

Je la lâche et on s'assoit pour discuter en chuchotant.

— Il revenait de chez le psy. Les ambulanciers ont dit qu'il avait traversé le pare-brise parce qu'il n'avait pas sa ceinture.

— Toujours aussi imprudent ce con.

Je n'apprécie pas cette remarque même si dans le fond, elle n'a pas tort. Elle a dû le remarquer car elle s'excuse. Excuse j'accepte avec un hochement de tête.

— J'ai peur que ce soit quelque chose qui l'ait poussé à faire ça ou quelqu'un.

— Comment ça ?

— Deaton a découvert quelque chose dans le sang de Derek. Il continue à chercher ce que c'est et il nous tiendra au courant.

— Mais qui pourrait faire ça ?

Je hausse les épaules, ignorant la réponse.

— Si quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, on le découvrira.

— Je dois le découvrir. C'est à moi de sauver ma famille. Derek est dans un trop mauvais état et les enfants sont encore jeunes pour comprendre quoi que ce soit et m'aider. Je dois le faire. Prouver à Derek, et à moi-même, que je peux le faire.

— Tu as grandi Stiles.

Je souris légèrement puis mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Derek.

— Derek va se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Et à ce moment-là, tout sera terminé. Tout le monde sera sauvé. Parole de Stilinski.

— Je t'aiderais. Et Peter aussi. Nous t'offrons nos services avec plaisir.

Je la remercie d'un regard puis je vais m'allonger contre mon époux. Je pose ma tête près de la sienne et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et prie pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Mais mes prières sont vaines.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 678_


	62. Chapitre 30, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

 ** _~ Point de vue Cora ~_**

Peter est parti voir Lydia qui habite loin de Beacon Hills maintenant. Au moins pour que sa fille voit sa mère pour une fois, malgré que Peter fût retissant de cette rencontre.

Je suis donc restée seule chez mon oncle, avec pizza à volonté, ne sachant pas trop cuisiner.

Je suis donc sur le canapé en train de traîner devant la télé quand le téléphone fixe reçoit un appel.

Je me lève et je vois écrit « Stiles » dessus. Je réponds donc.

— Cora Hale.

— C'est Stiles...

Il renifle. Il pleure ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est... Derek a eu un accident. Les médecins ont dit qu'il devait le placer dans un coma artificiel le temps que ses blessures guérissent. Et il n'a pas pu déclencher son système de cicatrisation... Cora, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

— Calme-toi Stiles. Dis-moi quelle est la chambre et je te rejoins rapidement.

— Et s'il l'avait fait exprès ?

— Stiles ! La chambre.

— Chambre... 56.

Je raccroche puis cours à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée, je le rejoins et le prends dans mes bras pour le calmer et le rassurer.

— Il commençait à aller mieux, non ? Alors ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et je le berce. Ces enfants sont endormis sur les chaises de la chambre.

Derek, lui, a l'air si paisible dans son lit. Il a une sale gueule, mais ça ne change pas. Il est amoché et a beaucoup de pansement.

— Explique-moi Stiles. D'où est-ce qu'il revenait pour être en voiture ?

On s'assoit sans réveiller les enfants et nous discutons tranquillement. Comme si on devait respecter le sommeil forcé de Derek.

— Il revenait de chez le psy. Les ambulanciers ont dit qu'il avait traversé le pare-brise parce qu'il n'avait pas sa ceinture.

— Toujours aussi imprudent ce con.

Stiles fronce les sourcils et me jette un mauvais regard. Je m'excuse et il hoche la tête.

— J'ai peur que ce soit quelque chose qui l'ait poussé à faire ça ou quelqu'un.

— Comment ça ?

— Deaton a découvert quelque chose dans le sang de Derek. Il continue à chercher ce que c'est et il nous tiendra au courant.

— Mais qui pourrait faire ça ?

Il hausse les épaules et renifle.

Je caresse son dos.

— Si quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, on le découvrira.

— Je dois le découvrir.

Je regarde Stiles, lui demandant des explications avec mon expression faciale.

— C'est à moi de sauver ma famille. Derek est dans un trop mauvais état et les enfants sont encore jeunes pour comprendre quoi que ce soit et m'aider. Je dois le faire. Prouver à Derek, et à moi-même, que je peux le faire.

Je hoche la tête.

— Tu as grandi Stiles.

Cela le fait sourire légèrement avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur son bien-aimé.

— Derek va se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Et à ce moment-là, tout sera terminé. Tout le monde sera sauvé. Parole de Stilinski.

— Je t'aiderais. Et Peter aussi. Nous t'offrons nos services avec plaisir.

Il hoche la tête puis va s'allonger contre Derek. C'est en les voyant, côte à côte, que j'ai compris qu'il y a une réelle connexion entre eux deux.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 568_


	63. Chapitre 31, Stiles

Dès que mon père a récupéré les enfants, j'ai commencé à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je pense et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce qui cloche.

Parce que quelque chose ne va pas, évidemment. Avant d'aller à son rendez-vous, il était positif. Prêt à entrer dans l'avenir. On a même parlé à demi-mot du futur et d'un nouveau bébé.

Et après son rendez-vous, il était à nouveau dépressif et il a attenté une nouvelle fois à sa vie. Et dans sa tête, ça devait être vraiment terrible pour qu'il lance sa précieuse Camaro dans un mur.

— Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

— Quoi donc ?

— Derek revenait du psy. Tu es d'accord ?

Cora acquiesce de la tête. Ça me rassure, je ne vire pas fou.

— Allons prendre le dossier chez le psy, Stiles.

Je suis surpris par sa proposition.

— Tu crois qu'il nous le donnera bien gentiment ? Tenez le dossier de votre époux dépressif et même suicidaire qui va peut-être mourir !

Elle me jette un regard glacial qui pourrait me tuer et qui me fait comprendre que je dois mettre sous clef mon sarcasme car ce n'est pas le moment.

— Pardon Cora. C'est tout ça... ça me dépasse.

— Je sais Stiles, mais tu es fort. Et on va sauver Derek. Alors écoute-moi. Il faut récupérer le dossier du psy. On aura déjà une idée de ce qu'il connaît de Derek ou s'il a noté autre chose. Tu es d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête.

— On fera tout ce soir. Ce sera pratique. Mais il faut entrer sans forcer, ni rien. Pour pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mais comment faire pour ne laisser aucune trace ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais crocheter une serrure.

— Je peux aller faire l'empreinte de la serrure avec du chewing-gum et Deaton peut rapidement nous en faire un double en bois ou en métal.

J'embrasse Derek sur le front puis suis Cora jusqu'au cabinet du psy. Il est assez tard, tout est ferme. Je fais le guet pendant qu'elle s'occupe de faire un moulage. Tout s'est fait très rapidement et sans problème.

Une fois chez Deaton, il s'occupe de reproduire la clef avec des balles en argent.

En fin de compte, préparer un cambriolage n'est pas si compliqué et plutôt rapide.

— A propos du sang de Derek. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé précisément ce que c'était mais j'y suis presque. Laissez-moi un peu de temps.

— Il a eu un accident et on a dû le placer dans un coma artificiel. On veut déterminer pourquoi et qui fait ça. Je suis certain que Derek n'agit plus de lui-même.

Deaton semble surpris. Tout autant que je l'ai été en tout ça.

— Allez récupérer ce dont vous avez besoin avec ce double de clé. Soyez vigilant, surtout.

— Merci Alan.

Je l'ai appelé par _son_ prénom et c'est bien la première fois. Je l'ai fait sans réfléchir mais il ne s'en offusque pas.

On ne reste pas loin du cabinet jusqu'à la nuit complète et on s'assure une dernière fois que plus personne n'est présent. Les sens de Cora sont très utiles pour cela.

J'ouvre la porte et file au bureau après avoir fait un passage vers la bibliothèque où il y avait des documents qui ressemblaient à des dossiers.

J'ouvre les tiroirs.

— Stiles.

— Je suis occupé Cora.

— Mais Stiles.

— Attend Cora !

— STILES !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante. C'est bien une Hale. Elle ne peut pas renier sa famille.

— Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je cherche le dossier de mon époux ! Tu devrais faire de même !

Elle me grogne contre mais ça m'énerve juste un peu plus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je continue de fouiller dans le tiroir.

— Mais il n'y a aucun diplôme. Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment un psy ?

Je me fige et redresse la tête.

— C'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais vu... Mais il n'est pas obligé de les exposer, si ?

Je trouve enfin le dossier et ce que j'y lis me fait froid dans le dos.

 _Dossier patient, Loup-garou._

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 738_


	64. Chapitre 31, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

 ** _~ Point de vue Cora ~_**

Stiles n'arrête pas de gamberger sur la situation de Derek. Il y a passé la nuit. Noah est venu chercher les enfants pour qu'ils ne voient plus leur père dans cet état.

— Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

— Quoi donc ?

— Derek revenait du psy. Tu es d'accord ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et il passe les mains sur son visage.

— Allons prendre le dossier chez le psy, Stiles.

— Tu crois qu'il nous le donnera bien gentiment ? Tenez le dossier de votre époux dépressif et même suicidaire qui va peut-être mourir !

J'ai envie de l'étouffer, lui et son sarcasme. Je le regarde, l'air de dire que c'est tout sauf le moment de plaisanter.

— Pardon Cora. C'est tout ça... ça me dépasse.

— Je sais Stiles, mais tu es fort. Et on va sauver Derek. Alors écoute-moi. Il faut récupérer le dossier du psy. On aura déjà une idée de ce qu'il connaît de Derek ou s'il a noté autre chose. Tu es d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête.

— On fera tout ce soir. Ce sera pratique. Mais il faut entrer sans forcer, ni rien. Pour pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

— Je peux aller faire l'empreinte de la serrure avec du chewing-gum et Deaton peut rapidement nous en faire un double en bois ou en métal.

Il hoche encore la tête et nous nous dépêchons de faire ce qu'il faut pour.

Arrivés chez Deaton avec l'empreinte de la clé faite, nous lui demandons des infos sur les analyses de sang de Derek et par la même occasion, s'il peut nous faire un double.

Il fait couler des vieilles balles en argent qui ne servent pas et qui me procurent encore une sensation de malaise lorsque j'en vois.

Il coule l'argent dans le moule de chewing-gum et de manière très surprenante, la clé est rapidement faite et prête à l'emploi. Quel coup de génie.

— A propos du sang de Derek. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé précisément ce que c'était mais j'y suis presque. Laissez-moi un peu de temps.

Stiles déglutit.

— Il a eu un accident et on a dû le placer dans un coma artificiel. On veut déterminer pourquoi et qui fait ça. Je suis certain que Derek n'agit plus de lui-même.

Deaton semble surpris. Puis il compatit à sa douleur.

— Allez récupérer ce dont vous avez besoin avec ce double de clé. Soyez vigilant, surtout.

— Merci Alan.

C'est la première fois que j'entends Stiles prononcer son prénom.

Lors de la nuit tombée, nous nous assurons que le cabinet est bien fermé à clé et que personne ne se trouve à l'intérieur.

Stiles ouvre la porte et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur. On entre dans son grand bureau et j'examine les alentours. Stiles, lui, fouille à l'intérieur de sa bibliothèque et dans les documents pour trouver le dossier de Derek.

— Stiles.

— Je suis occupé Cora.

— Mais Stiles.

— Attend Cora !

— STILES !

— Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je cherche le dossier de mon époux ! Tu devrais faire de même !

Je lui grogne dessus et lui montre les murs.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se retourne et continue de fouiller.

— Mais il n'y a aucun diplôme. Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment un psy ?

Il se fige.

— C'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais vu... Mais il n'est pas obligé de les exposer, si ?

Il se tourne vers moi, un dossier dans les mains.

Dossier patient, Loup-garou.

Derek Sales Hale.

— Derek lui a dit qu'il était un loup-garou ?

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 625_


	65. Chapitre 32, Stiles

Après avoir trouvé le dossier, on est retourné à la clinique pour y retrouver Alan. On s'assoit autour de sa table de travail et j'y pose le dossier. Je l'ouvre d'une main tremblante et commence à lire, Cora et Alan lisant par-dessus mon épaule.

 _Derek Sales Hale, 31 ans._

 _Loup-garou de naissance. Marié avec le fils du shérif Stilinski. Père de deux enfants. Un humain mis au monde par l'époux. Un hybride avec une mexicaine._

 _Le traitement donné a atteint nos espérances. Le loup-garou est dépressif et cherche à se suicider pour libérer le monde de sa présence._

Les pages qui suivent sont des données analytiques, des dosages, ...

Tout ce dont a besoin Alan pour fabriquer un remède et ainsi sauver mon loup-garou d'époux.

La plante utilisée a surpris le druide car il s'agit d'une forme d'Aconit qui avait disparu ; l'aconit mors minima ignis. Il suppose que les chasseurs ont réussi à en refaire pousser mais il l'ignore comment.

Il va falloir qu'on trouve leur plantation et qu'on la détruise pour qu'aucun autre loup-garou ne souffre de cette plante.

Alan a pris les pages d'analyses et en train de les lire tandis que je continue de lire. J'en suis à la page de la dernière séance et je commence à comprendre pourquoi Derek a percuté l'arbre.

 _Séance du 21 mars_

 _Le loup-garou Hale semble vouloir remonter la pente. Cela ne faisant pas partie de nos projets, je lui ai redonné une dose d'aconit dans son verre d'eau. Et je l'ai accablé sur la mort de son fœtus de sa soi-disant mère porteuse. En partant, il était à nouveau dépressif._

 _Le sujet est à surveiller de près afin que l'époux ne gâche pas nos efforts._

Je vais les tuer. À petit feu et en les torturant.

Mais avant toute chose, il faut que je donne le dossier à mon père pour faire fermer le cabinet et arrêter le psychologue. Après, je m'arrangerais pour l'interroger personnellement. Je suis sûr de pouvoir aller une nuit au poste pour le faire. Il faudra juste faire attention à ne pas laisser de trace.

En refermant le dossier, je tombe sur une page que je n'ai pas encore lue.

 _Note personnelle_

 _Le loup-garou Hale a été approché car il fait partie de la meute du véritable Alpha._

 _À la base, notre plan était de tuer le bêta pour récupérer l'Alpha afin de l'étudier dans un de nos laboratoires._

 _Après avoir entendu une conversation entre l'époux et l'infirmière McCall, la cible a changé._

 _Le fils bâtard étant un hybride, il va être enlever dès la mort du loup-garou de naissance._

 _Demande particulière : enlever en même temps le père qui a porté l'humain. Le chef est intéressé de savoir comment il a pu être engrossé._

Un mauvais pressentiment me prend aux tripes donc j'attrape mon téléphone et essaie de joindre mon père. Sans succès.

Je sors brusquement de la clinique sous les cris de Cora, monte en voiture et conduit jusqu'à chez mon père, tout en essayant de l'appeler. Je me gare sans faire attention et vois qu'il y a de la lumière au salon.

Pourquoi il ne répond pas à son téléphone alors ?

Sans m'annoncer, j'entre dans la maison de mon enfance.

— Stiles ! Attention !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je tombe au sol et perds connaissance.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 598_


	66. Chapitre 32, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

 ** _~ Point de vue Cora ~_**

Nous sommes directement allés chez le druide pour lire le dossier que Stiles venait de trouver.

On s'assoit autour de sa table de travail et Stiles dépose le dossier. Il l'ouvre, la main tremblante et commence à lire. Je me mets par-dessus son épaule avec Alan pour voir ce qu'il y a de marquer.

 _Derek Sales Hale, 31 ans._

 _Loup-garou de naissance. Marié avec le fils du shérif Stilinski. Père de deux enfants. Un humain mis au monde par l'époux. Un hybride avec une Mexicaine._

 _Le traitement donné a atteint nos espérances. Le loup-garou est dépressif et cherche à se suicider pour libérer le monde de sa présence._

Les pages qui suivent sont des données analytiques, des dosages, ...

Ce dont a besoin Alan pour sauver Derek avec un remède fait de ses mains.

Alan qui est surpris, nous explique qu'il s'agit d'une forme d'aconit qui avait disparu ; l'aconit mors minima ignis et qui doit être à l'origine de l'état de Derek. Il suppose aussi que les chasseurs ont réussi à recréer une plantation, sans savoir comment.

Il va falloir qu'on la trouve et la brûle. Pour détruire cette plante de malheur.

Alan prend les pages d'analyses et en train de les lire alors que Stiles continue de parcourir le dossier. Il en est à la page de la dernière séance et nous comprenons pourquoi Derek a percuté l'arbre.

 _Séance du 21 mars_

 _Le loup-garou Hale semble vouloir remonter la pente. Cela ne faisant pas partie de nos projets, je lui ai redonné une dose d'aconit dans son verre d'eau. Et je l'ai accablé sur la mort de son fœtus de sa soi-disant mère porteuse. En partant, il était à nouveau dépressif._

 _Le sujet est à surveiller de près afin que l'époux ne gâche pas nos efforts._

Stiles a la mâchoire contractée. Signe de colère.

En refermant le dossier, Stiles remarque une page qu'il n'a pas encore lue. Il le fait donc.

 _Note personnelle_

 _Le loup-garou Hale a été approché car il fait partie de la meute du véritable Alpha._

 _À la base, notre plan était de tuer le bêta pour récupérer l'Alpha afin de l'étudier dans un de nos laboratoires._

 _Après avoir entendu une conversation entre l'époux et l'infirmière McCall, la cible a changé._

 _Le fils bâtard étant un hybride, il va être enlevé dès la mort du loup-garou de naissance._

 ** _Demande particulière :_** _enlever en même temps le père qui a porté l'humain. Le chef est intéressé à savoir comment il a pu être engrossé._

Stiles reste un moment sans réagir. Je vais pour poser une main sur son épaule lorsqu'il sort brusquement de la clinique.

— Stiles ! Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? STILES REVIENS !

Je vais pour lui courir après, mais Alan me bloque directement.

— Laisse Cora, je crois qu'il va retrouver son père.

— Il aurait pu prévenir. Cette affaire est compliquée pour tout le monde. Il ne doit pas agir à sa guise.

Alan continue d'analyser les pages.

Je ferme les yeux.

Il ne doit pas agir à sa guise. Il va se mettre en danger. Et nous mettre tous en danger.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 555_


	67. Chapitre 33, Stiles

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne terrible. J'ai tellement mal que j'en vomis de douleur. Mais cela me fait encore plus mal. J'ai l'impression de sentir mon cerveau pulsé.

J'essaie de porter ma main à ma tête, comme si je voulais diminuer le mal qui me ronge. Mais je n'y arrive. Mes mains sont bloquées dans des menottes.

Ce constat me ramène assez brutalement dans la conscience du moment et je vois que je suis assis, menotté tout comme mon père. Il est encore inconscient et saigne un peu du front.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Mes souvenirs sont encore embrouillés et j'ai uniquement des flashs.

Le cabinet...

La voiture qui roule trop vite...

J'ai eu un accident ? Non, je serais à l'hôpital.

Chez mon père qui gardait les enfants...

Les enfants !

— Matthéo ? Nigel ?

— Papa !

Je reconnais la voix de Nigel. Il m'a appelé papa... Je voudrais pleurer de joie mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Je porte mon regard vers la direction et j'en reste figé d'effroi. Il est enfermé dans une cage comme un animal. Il tient, dans ses bras, son petit frère qui pleure tout en suçant son pouce.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ?

Il secoue la tête et je suis soulagé d'au moins savoir ça.

— J'ai peur papa.

— Je sais mon grand. J'ai aussi peur. Mais on va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Cora va nous retrouver.

Il hoche la tête et quand il entend le bruit d'une porte, il recule dans un coin obscur de sa prison.

Je tourne la tête mais ce simple geste provoque des douleurs au fond de mon crâne. Douleur accentuée par le rire gras du nouveau venu.

— Enfin réveillé petite chose. Mon coéquipier à la main lourde mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais inconscient plus d'une heure.

Il entre dans mon champ de vision et approche son visage du mien. Dans un sursaut de stupidité, je lui crache au visage. A sa face, il n'a pas apprécié mon geste. Il sort un mouchoir puis s'essuie tout en me regardant avec un air glacial. Sans que je m'y attende, il lève sa main et me frappe au visage. Il y a mis tellement de force que la chaise bascule.

Mon bras est coincé entre un coin de la chaise en métal et le sol.

J'ai mal mais je mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui faire plaisir.

— Tu vas le payer petite chose.

Il me redresse et va chercher une chaise où il s'assoit juste en face de moi.

— Je te déconseille de faire le malin si tu veux que tes mioches restent en vie. En tout cas un car l'autre nous intéresse.

Mon sang se glace littéralement dans mes veines.

Il va s'en prendre à Nigel ! Il faut que j'empêche cela !

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

— Ça vient petite chose. Chaque chose en son temps. Si tu coopères, ton fils et ton père seront libérés.

Matthéo et papa... deux sur quatre, ce n'est pas mal.

Non...

Ce n'est pas suffisant. Absolument pas.

Il sort un couteau et vient découper mon t-shirt puis de la pointe, il désigne mon ventre.

— On est très intéressé à savoir comment tu as pu être engrossé. Notre chef aime les petits jeunes comme toi et il aimerait avoir un fils pour assurer la prospérité de son nom.

Je déglutis. Je préfère encore mourir que d'être touché par un sale porc comme lui.

Et jeune... j'ai quand même bientôt 29 ans ! Il doit le savoir s'il a fait des recherches sur moi.

— Quant au bâtard, il va être étudié car c'est la première fois qu'on croise un hybride. C'est comme si c'était Noël et qu'on a été tellement sage que le Père Noël nous gâte.

Je lui lance un regard qui le fait juste rire.

Je tire sur les menottes dans un vain espoir de me libérer. Je n'arrive qu'à me blesser.

Mon tortionnaire se lève, prend une seringue et se met derrière moi. Il se colle à mon dos et sa main libre prend ma tête pour dégager mon cou. Il plante son aiguille d'un coup, me faisant crier et il appuie sur le piston m'injectant un produit inconnu.

Je perds à nouveau connaissance.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 754_


	68. Chapitre 33, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Na_ _tacha_

* * *

 ** _~ Point de vue de Cora~_**

Un mauvais pressentiment de me quitte pas. Je supplie pratiquement Alan de bien vouloir me laisser partir.

— Tu ne veux pas m'aider à faire le remède pour ton frère ?

— Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de t'égorger Alan.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Eh bien vas-y. Appelle-moi quand tu y es et pour me prévenir de tes mouvements. Que je ne te cherche pas dans Beacon Hills seulement parce que Madame veut gambader avec Stiles.

Je grogne. J'hésite réellement entre lui faire un doigt d'honneur ou partir. Mais le temps est compté. Si ça se trouve, Derek a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Il peut en faire un à tout moment.

— Oui Alan ! J'y vais !

— Oui.

Je lui jette un dernier regard, il commence déjà à préparer quelque chose. C'est bon signe.

Peut-être que mon mauvais pressentiment n'est rien finalement.

Je cours chez Stiles et vois la porte ouverte. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas fermée ?

Je m'avance doucement vers celle-ci et je n'entends aucun bruit. Bizarre. D'habitude, les enfants cris ou chouine, peu importe la situation. Et je n'entends ni Stiles ni Noah.

Quelque chose s'est passé.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je regarde l'entrée puis je vois qu'elle est en bordel. Une trace de sang est au sol, et une marque de coup au mur.

Cette fois, j'en suis sûre. Stiles, Noah et sûrement les enfants se sont fait enlever.

Je fais un rapide tour de la maison pour bien vérifier que Matthéo ou Nigel ne se sont pas cachés. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que si.

Je prends mon cellulaire et téléphone immédiatement à Alan. Celui-ci met peu de temps avant de répondre.

— Oui Cora ? Je suis en train de faire le remède. Tout cuit et je dois tout surveiller...

Il s'interrompt pour retirer je ne sais quoi du feu. J'entends des ingrédients frétiller et des bruits de casseroles qui se cognent. Je comprends qu'il reprend son téléphone pour continuer sa phrase, mais je ne lui laisse pas le plaisir de le faire.

— Alan ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis chez Noah.

— Tu peux me le passer alors ?

— Non, je ne peux pas.

— Pardon ?

Je ferme les yeux. Tu m'étonnes qu'Alan soit tout seul. Il est chiant à la longue.

— Je ne peux pas. Stiles, Noah et les enfants ont disparu.

— Quoi ? Tu es certaine ?

— MAIS OUI. Pardon. Mais oui ! J'ai tout vérifié. Il y a une légère trace de sang dans l'entrée et celle-ci est en bordel.

Je l'entends soupirer.

— Va à l'hôpital. Vérifie que Derek est encore correctement branché et qu'il est encore en vie. Je vais me dépêcher de terminer ce remède pour ensuite nous consacrer à retrouver Stiles et de stopper ce danger qui guette.

— Même si on ne sait pas encore qui est à l'origine ?

— Méfies-toi de tout. Ne fait confiance qu'à très proches, dont moi. Reste sur tes gardes.

— D'accord Alan. J'y vais de suite.

Je vais pour raccrocher mais Alan m'alerte de quelque chose.

— Attend Cora ! Essaye de faire revenir Peter. Il connaît quand même plus Stiles que toi et moi. Et Derek nous ne savons pas dans quel état il sera à son réveil.

— D'accord. Dépêche-toi de terminer ce remède.

Je mets fin à la conversation et je cours à l'hôpital. J'observe les gens, mais rien ne me paraît suspect ni même inquiétant. Je vais dans la chambre de Derek et je me pose à ses côtés, après avoir vérifié son état.

Le temps paraît long et je me demande où sont les Stilinski, et dans quel état.

Alan finit enfin par me rejoindre, essoufflé. Il me tend une fiole que je prends immédiatement. Il va chercher Mélissa pour lui injecter directement dans son sang.

Une fois cela fait, il faut encore patienter.

Une minute. Puis deux. Puis cinq. Puis dix.

Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si Stiles ou les enfants avaient déjà péri ?

Je me mords la lèvre quand des gémissements de douleur me font lever la tête.

Derek, bouge, geint et d'un coup, se redresse.

Faite gaffe, le grand méchant loup est de retour.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 730_


	69. Chapitre 34, Stiles

C'est le froid qui me réveille. Derek a encore volé toutes les couvertures. C'est un comble pour un loup-garou qui est un radiateur à lui tout seul. Je veux lever la main pour récupérer de quoi me couvrir. Mais je suis bloqué.

J'ouvre les yeux et tout me revient d'un coup.

Les enfants dans la cage...

Le kidnappeur...

L'aiguille...

J'essaie de me redresser mais je suis ficelé à une table. Au froid qui règne dans mon dos, je comprends que je suis nu.

J'ai peur...

Je tourne la tête et constate que mes enfants sont toujours enfermés dans la cage. Mon père a repris conscience mais il est bâillonné. Pendant que j'étais endormi, il a dû énerver nos kidnappeurs. Là, je reconnais le shérif. Cette pensée fugace me fait rire un très court instant. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Deux hommes entrent. Ils sont habillés d'une blouse blanche, portent des masques chirurgicaux et des gants en latex vert. Le premier s'approche de moi et commence à dessiner des traits au niveau de mon ventre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Silence !

Il se fout de moi ? Il croit vraiment que je vais me taire juste parce qu'il me le demande ?

Le second s'approche mon bras et avant que j'aie pu dire « ouf » il me met un goutte-à-goutte.

— Ne luttez pas, vous perdrez de toute façon.

Lutter contre quoi ?

Oh...

J'ai l'impression que mon corps se transforme en marshmallow et que mon esprit s'envole vers des cieux plus bleus.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la poche mais c'est très efficace.

Après un moment probablement long, le premier mec pose enfin son stylo et s'approche de moi avec un scalpel.

— Si vous ne bougez pas, vous devriez survivre. Enfin... Je l'imagine.

Il lâche un rire sadique tandis que j'entends des marmonnements venant de mon père.

— Je vais vous ouvrir et examiner l'intérieur. Le but est d'étudier votre capacité à être engrossé.

Il se rapproche à nouveau de mon ventre et y pose son scalpel. La froideur me fait contracter et j'écarquille les yeux.

— Nooooooon !

Alors qu'il allait appuyer, un téléphone se met à sonner. Le pseudo médecin répond et parle un bon moment avant de raccrocher puis de revenir vers moi.

— C'est ton jour de chance. Le chef veut voir une grossesse masculine et que j'étudie cela en temps réel. Il va enfin avoir son héritier.

Il part tandis que je lâche un sanglot.

Je ne veux pas porter un bébé autre que celui de Derek. Je ne veux pas servir de putain à un psychopathe.

Le temps passe lentement. De temps à autre, mon cerveau a un sursaut de lucidité avant de replonger de plus belle dans une torpeur effrayante.

Du bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Mon heure est venue. Je vais être engrossé contre ma volonté.

A ma plus grande surprise, la porte vole en éclat et un homme entre dans la pièce.

— Derek !

Je suis sauvé. Notre famille est sauve.

Mon époux est enfin réveillé.

La fin de notre calvaire arrive enfin.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 546_


	70. Chapitre 34, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormis une éternité. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Sauf qu'à mon réveil, Stiles n'était pas là.

Je balaye des yeux plusieurs fois pour en être sûr et non, il n'est pas là.

Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

Je me redresse encore. Je veux me lever, peut-être qu'il est dans le couloir. Je veux le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir.

— Derek, calme-toi. Je vais t'examiner.

Mélissa s'approche et me regarde. J'observe Alan puis Cora. Ils me cachent quelque chose.

— Où est Stiles ?

Un silence très dérangeant se marque.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

— Non Derek. Mais on doit te prévenir de quelque chose.

Je sens Mélissa me faire une prise de sang et aller l'examiner rapidement. Parfait. Je voulais me retrouver seul avec.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

Cora soupire et s'assoit.

— Alan, tu as le dossier ?

Je vois Alan sortir un dossier et me le tendre. Je souffle, le prends puis vois mon nom.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le dossier que le psychiatre a fait à propos de toi. Lis-le, tu comprendras une bonne partie de ce qui s'est passé.

Je prends donc le temps de le lire. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je tombe sur le cul.

— Je t'ai administré le remède.

Je déglutis. Alors tout ça, c'est pour Nigel ? J'ai failli mourir et ma famille a failli être détruite.

Je vais tuer le psy.

— Il a agi seul ?

— Nous ne savons pas. Mais il y a autre chose.

— Je suis prêt à tout entendre maintenant.

— Tu auras bien du mal avec ça.

Je le regarde, lui demandant plus avec mon regard.

— Stiles, Noah, Matthéo et Nigel ont disparu.

Pardon ? Stiles a disparu...

Je me lève brusquement et cherche mes vêtements.

— Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Laisse-moi. Je vais choper ce connard de psy et lui faire cracher le morceau d'où sont mon époux et mes enfants.

Je sors de l'hôpital en poussant Cora pour qu'elle me laisse passer. Je ne suis pas habillé normalement, je porte encore ma blouse d'hôpital mais tant pis. Je veux revoir Stiles.

Je fonce au cabinet du « docteur » Prentice. Ça tombe bien, il est ouvert. J'entre dans son bureau sans même m'annoncer.

Il me regarde surpris et je le chope au cou.

— Ecoute-moi bien connard. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge, tu as intérêt à me dire où est Stiles et le reste de ma famille ou je m'assure que tes couilles restent coincées dans ta gorge jusqu'à ce que tu meures d'étouffement avec. Compris ?

Il déglutit. Il tremble tellement que j'ai l'impression de tenir de la gelée.

En moins de temps qu'il m'en faut pour le menacer encore, il m'indique où se trouve Stiles et le reste de la fratrie. Je l'ordonne de m'y conduire pour qu'il ne file pas en douce entre temps.

On file rapidement en forêt et dans mon ancienne maison, lieu où ils sont retenus. Une fois entré, il me conduit dans la cave qui a été rénovée, voyant une porte neuve à l'entrée de celle-ci.

Je grogne violemment, assomme le psy qui essaye de s'échapper et le laisse tomber au sol comme la sous-merde qu'il est.

Je me recule puis d'un coup de pied, fait voler la porte en éclats. Face à moi, les enfants sont dans une cage, Noah est attaché dans un coin et mon époux, nu, est allongé et attaché le long d'une table.

Il est toujours aussi beau, même en danger de mort. Je suis comme hypnotisé par la vue de ma famille dans cette cave.

La tendre voix de mon époux me rappelle à l'ordre.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 661_


	71. Chapitre 35, Stiles

— Stiles !

Il se précipite vers moi mais je secoue la tête.

— Les... enfants en premier... et mon père... s'il te plaît.

Il grogne un peu mais va détacher mon père qui s'occupe d'alerter ses troupes pour arrêter tout le monde.

Puis il va vers la cage. Il essaie d'arracher la porte avec sa force de loup-garou mais sans succès. Il cherche des yeux les clefs. Il lui faut un petit moment mais il finit par les trouver. Il libère Matthéo et Nigel qui se jettent dans ses bras. Ils les serrent et les rassurent. Je suis trop loin pour entendre.

Je ferme les yeux, le produit s'écoulant toujours dans mes veines. J'aurais dû lui demander de retirer le tuyau avant d'aller les libérer.

Une main sur ma joue me fait rouvrir les yeux sur un Derek souriant.

— Les enfants ?

— Avec Noah. Les renforts vont arriver et Chris aussi. Il va aider à retrouver les chasseurs.

Je hoche vaguement la tête. Derek me laisse et se rapproche de la poche.

— Mon bras... juste... enlève de mon bras...

— Je ne veux pas te blesser Stiles.

— Ça va guérir...

Il tire doucement sur l'aiguille et la fait sortir. Je ferme les yeux, une douleur dérangeante dans le creux de mon bras.

Puis Derek me détache et m'enroule dans une couverture.

— On va aller à l'hôpital pour que tu sois examiné. Ainsi que les enfants. Ton père nous y rejoindra plus tard.

— Je n'ai rien Derek. L'effet de ce liquide va finir par disparaître.

— C'est non négociable.

Il me porte, ma tête se met instinctivement dans son cou. Je ferme les yeux et je finis par m'endormir, épuisé par les émotions et sûrement par le produit.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans un lit d'hôpital au vu des murs blancs qui m'entourent. Je tourne la tête et vois Derek qui somnole sur un siège très inconfortable.

— Derek ?

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et un sourire se pose sur son visage quand il comprend que je suis réveillé.

Il se relève et s'assoit au bord du lit. Sa main prend la mienne et son doigt trace des cercles sur le dos de la mienne.

— Ils vont devoir en parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'ils ont vu. J'ai refusé le psy...

— Tu as bien fait. On verra avec la meute.

Derek hoche la tête et embrasse mon front. Ça m'avait manqué.

— Et moi ?

— Melissa veut te garder jusqu'à demain. Le temps que le psychotrope s'élimine de ton organisme.

Je soupire.

— Je n'aime pas l'hôpital.

— Je le sais, mais c'est moins d'une journée chaton. Après, on sera de retour à la maison. Et je vais me faire pardonner...

Je lui coupe la parole.

— Tais-toi avant de dire des bêtises.

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu as été drogué. Je ne t'en veux pas. Absolument pas. Notre famille est sauve. C'est tout ce qui compte. Compris ?

Il hoche la tête mais cela n'est pas suffisant.

— Je n'ai pas entendu.

— J'ai compris Stiles. Je ne suis pas responsable.

Je souris, satisfait. Puis je lève les draps pour regarder mon ventre.

— Melissa a commencé à te laver, mais ça sera mieux sous la douche. Elle y a mis tout ce dont tu avais besoin.

— Je vais y aller maintenant. Je veux effacer toutes traces sur mon corps.

J'embrasse tendrement Derek puis je vais sous la douche. Je commence à effacer le feutre quand le corps chaud de Derek se colle à mon dos. Il prend l'éponge de mes mains et me lave doucement.

En même temps, il embrasse ma nuque et mon épaule, me procurant des frissons. Je me retourne et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser se fait fiévreux. Derek me porte et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Un de ses doigts se faufile entre mes fesses. Il me prépare lentement tandis que sa bouche s'évertue à marquer mon cou de suçon.

Une fois qu'il me sent prêt, il unit nos corps d'un mouvement de rein précis. On pratique l'acte ancestral du couple. Alors qu'il s'applique à me faire atteindre le septième ciel, je chuchote quelques mots que je rêve de prononcer depuis quelques jours.

— Fais-moi un bébé, Derek.

Il grogne de contentement et met plus d'ardeur dans ses coups de hanche. On atteint l'orgasme au même moment. Je gémis son nom et il grogne le mien.

Alors qu'il me lave une nouvelle fois, il porte sa bouche à mon oreille et chuchote tendrement.

— Je t'aime Stiles.

— Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Les nuages sont enfin partis et le soleil brille de plein feu.

L'avenir est à nouveau plein de promesses.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 823_


	72. Chapitre 35, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

— Stiles !

Je me précipite vers Stiles, mais il secoue la tête comme pour me refuser de le rejoindre.

— Les... enfants en premier... et mon père... s'il te plaît.

Je grogne un peu, mais je vais détacher son père qui s'occupe d'alerter immédiatement ses troupes pour arrêter ces enculés.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la cage. J'essaye d'arracher la porte, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je cherche les clefs du regard. Après les avoir trouvés, je libère Matthéo et Nigel qui me sautent dans les bras. Je les serre et les rassure.

Ensuite, je rejoins rapidement Stiles et dépose une main sur sa joue pour le faire revenir parmi nous. Je lui souris.

— Les enfants ?

— Avec Noah. Les renforts vont arriver et Chris aussi. Il va aider à retrouver les chasseurs.

Il hoche doucement la tête. Je le lâche et me rapproche de sa poche à perfusion.

— Mon bras... juste... enlève de mon bras...

— Je ne veux pas te blesser Stiles.

— Ça va guérir...

Je tire légèrement sur l'aiguille et la retire entièrement. Il ferme les yeux.

Je détache ensuite Stiles et l'enroule dans une couverture.

— On va aller à l'hôpital pour que tu sois examiné. Ainsi que les enfants. Ton père nous y rejoindra plus tard.

— Je n'ai rien Derek. L'effet de ce liquide va finir par disparaître.

— C'est non négociable.

Je le porte, sa tête se mettant dans mon cou. Il finit par s'endormir contre moi, épuisé par tous les événements.

Stiles dort dans le lit d'hôpital. Je suis à ses côtés, les yeux fermés et réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'est passé.

— Derek ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je souris lorsque je comprends qu'il s'est réveillé.

Il se relève et s'assoit au bord du lit. Sa main prend la mienne et son doigt trace des cercles sur le dos de la mienne.

— Les enfants ont été examiné et ils vont bien. Physiquement. Cora les a emmenés chez nous et va s'en occuper le temps qu'on rentre.

— Physiquement ?

— Ils vont devoir en parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'ils ont vu. J'ai refusé le psy...

— Tu as bien fait. On verra avec la meute.

Je hoche la tête et embrasse son front. Il m'a manqué.

— Et moi ?

— Melissa veut te garder jusqu'à demain. Le temps que le psychotrope s'élimine de ton organisme.

Il soupire. Je m'y attendais.

— Je n'aime pas l'hôpital.

— Je le sais, mais c'est moins d'une journée chaton. Après, on sera de retour à la maison. Et je vais me faire pardonner...

Il me coupe brusquement la parole.

— Tais-toi avant de dire des bêtises.

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu as été drogué. Je ne t'en veux pas. Absolument pas. Notre famille est sauve. C'est tout ce qui compte. Compris ?

Je hoche, la tête mais ça ne lui convient pas comme vu à son visage.

— Je n'ai pas entendu.

— J'ai compris Stiles. Je ne suis pas responsable.

Il sourit, satisfait. Puis je le vois d'un coup retirer les draps pour regarder son ventre.

— Melissa a commencé à te laver, mais ça sera mieux sous la douche. Elle y a mis tout ce dont tu avais besoin.

— Je vais y aller maintenant. Je veux effacer toutes traces sur mon corps.

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis va sous la douche. Il y est, mais je décide de le rejoindre. Je me colle à lui après être entré sous l'eau et je commence à le laver.

En même temps, j'embrasse sa nuque et son épaule. Il se retourne et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Notre baiser se fait très chaud. Je le porte et Stiles enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Un de mes doigts se dirige entre ses fesses. Je le prépare, tout en embrassant sa nuque.

Une fois qu'il est prêt, on unit enfin nos corps dans un moment magique. On pratique le coït ; depuis le temps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans un état d'extase aussi bon.

Au bout d'un moment. Il me chuchote quelques mots qui me surprend, puis me fait sourire.

— Fais-moi un bébé, Derek.

Je grogne, consentant à sa demande et mets plus de coups de hanche. On atteint l'orgasme au même moment. Je grogne son nom et il gémit le mien.

Alors que je le lave une seconde fois, je porte ma bouche à son oreille et chuchote.

— Je t'aime Stiles.

— Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Tout s'est enfin terminé.

Tout va pour le mieux.

Le soleil est enfin réapparu.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 792_


	73. Chapitre 36, Stiles

**~ Un mois et demi plus tard ~**

Je me réveille dans les bras de Derek et pour le deuxième matin consécutif, je cours aux toilettes. Je vomis tout le contenu de mon estomac qui est bien maigre après une nuit de sommeil.

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'une main vient tracer des cercles sur mon dos. Derek se met à genoux à côté de moi et il vient embrasser ma tempe.

— Tu devrais aller voir Melissa.

— C'est une petite intoxication alimentaire. Je t'avais dit que les fruits de mer n'avaient pas l'air frais.

— Ils étaient frais Stiles. Ça fait des années qu'on va chez ce poissonnier. Tu le connais très bien.

Il pose une main sur mon ventre.

— Je pense qu'il serait bien de faire un test. Peter vient chercher les enfants pour les emmener à la piscine. Je peux lui demander de s'arrêter à la pharmacie.

— D'accord. Demande-lui...

— Tu as encore envie de vomir ?

Je secoue la tête. Il tire la chasse d'eau et m'aide à me relever. Il embrasse mon front et quitte la salle de bain pour contacter Peter.

Je me lave deux fois les dents puis je vais me doucher. Je prends mon temps puis je rejoints mon époux à la cuisine. Il m'a préparé un bol de céréales où il ne manque que le lait. Il est en train de presser le jus d'orange pour toute la famille.

Je mets Nigel et Matthéo sur les chaises et leur verse du lait dans leur bol de céréales. J'en verse aussi dans le mien. On commence à manger tandis que Derek s'assoit à table, avec les verres.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans le calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de Peter qui rentre comme s'il était chez lui. Cela fait soupirer Derek mais il a laissé tomber les remontrances ; Peter s'en fout complètement.

— J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé mon cher neveu. J'attends le résultat...

— Que tu auras ce soir quand tu viendras manger.

Je ris devant la tête de Peter face aux paroles de Derek. On dirait qu'on lui a confisqué ses bonbons.

Les enfants vont chercher leur sac et partent avec Oncle P pour la journée.

J'aide Derek à ranger la cuisine puis il me regarde. Je le regarde aussi, me demandant pourquoi il me regarde comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Ah si...

— Tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ?

Il hoche la tête comme un gamin qui attend son cadeau de Noël.

Je prends le petit sac de la pharmacie et monte les escaliers, Derek sur mes traces. Je m'enferme avant qu'il ne rentre. C'est assez gênant et je préfère être seul pour faire ça.

Une fois le test effectué, j'ouvre la porte et m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire. Derek s'assoit à côté de moi et fixe le test qui est posé sur le couvercle des toilettes.

Positif ?

Négatif ?

Bébé ou pas bébé en route ?

Je mords la lèvre, stressant. Derek doit le sentir car il prend ma main et trace des cercles dessus comme à son habitude quand il veut me calmer. Ça a un effet immédiat. Je lui souris puis reporte mon regard sur le test qui annonce ma grossesse.

Derek pousse un cri de joie et me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure de joie tandis qu'il m'embrasse tendrement.

Il pose une main sur ma joue et plonge son regard dans le mien.

— Je t'aime tellement Stiles. Je suis heureux de ma vie. De ma vie avec toi. Avec nos enfants. Notre petite famille.

— Je t'aime aussi Derek. Je suis si heureux.

— Cette grossesse se passera bien. Tu vas la mener à terme et tu mettras au monde un bébé magnifique. Un nouveau Hale dans la famille.

Il me tire contre son torse, me positionnant de dos puis sa main se glisse sous mon haut pour se poser sur mon ventre, directement sur la peau.

Un petit bébé est en train de grandir en moi...

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 689_


	74. Chapitre 36, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

 ** _~ Un mois et demi plus tard ~_**

Je dors tranquillement, serrant mon époux dans les bras. Pour le second matin de suite, je le sens se détacher et courir aux toilettes.

Je me force à me réveiller pour le rejoindre et je viens déposer ma main sur son dos pour y tracer des cercles. Je me mets à genoux à ses côtés et embrasse sa tempe.

— Tu devrais aller voir Melissa.

— C'est une petite intoxication alimentaire. Je t'avais dit que les fruits de mer n'avaient pas l'air frais.

— Ils étaient frais Stiles. Ça fait des années qu'on va chez ce poissonnier. Tu le connais très bien.

Je pose une main sur son ventre.

— Je pense qu'il serait bien de faire un test. Peter vient chercher les enfants pour les emmener à la piscine. Je peux lui demander de s'arrêter à la pharmacie.

— D'accord. Demande-lui...

— Tu as encore envie de vomir ?

Il secoue la tête. Je tire la chasse d'eau et l'aide à se relever doucement. J'embrasse son front et je quitte ensuite la salle de bain pour contacter Peter.

Stiles va prendre une douche, en prenant son temps puis il me rejoint à la cuisine. Je lui ai préparé un bol de céréales et je suis occupé à presser le jus d'orange pour toute la famille.

Stiles met Nigel et Matthéo sur leurs chaises et leur verse du lait dans leur bol de céréales. Ils commencent à manger et je m'assieds à table, avec les verres.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans le calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de Peter qui rentre comme s'il était chez lui. Ça me fait soupirer mais je laisse tomber les remarques, Peter s'en foutant complètement.

— J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé mon cher neveu. J'attends le résultat...

— Que tu auras ce soir quand tu viendras manger.

Je ris devant la tête de Peter face à mes paroles.

Les enfants vont chercher leur sac et partent avec Peter pour la journée.

Stiles m'aide à ranger la cuisine puis je le regarde. Il me regarde, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je le fixe comme ça. Puis il comprend.

— Tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ?

Je hoche la tête comme un gamin.

Il prend le petit sac de la pharmacie et monte les escaliers, je le suis, voulant être là. Mais il s'enferme avant que je rentre. Comme si ça le gênait.

Une fois le test fait, il ouvre la porte et s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je le rejoins et fixe le test qui est posé sur le couvercle des toilettes. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher du test. Voulant absolument savoir.

Et si c'est positif ?

Ou négatif ?

Je sens le stress de Stiles et donc je prends sa main et trace des cercles dessus comme d'habitude quand je veux le rassurer. Ça a un effet immédiat. Il me sourit puis reporte son regard sur le test qui annonce la grossesse.

Je pousse un cri de joie et le prends dans mes bras. Il pleure de joie alors je décide de l'embrasser tendrement.

Je pose une main sur sa joue et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

— Je t'aime tellement Stiles. Je suis heureux de ma vie. De ma vie avec toi. Avec nos enfants. Notre petite famille.

— Je t'aime aussi Derek. Je suis si heureux.

— Cette grossesse se passera bien. Tu vas la mener à terme et tu mettras au monde un bébé magnifique. Un nouveau Hale dans la famille.

Je le tire contre mon torse, le positionnant de dos puis ma main se glisse sous son haut pour se poser sur son ventre, directement sur la peau.

Un autre bébé. Le dernier cette fois. Un autre Hale...

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 642_


	75. Chapitre 37, Stiles

Voilà une semaine que je sais pour la grossesse. Nous n'avons pas encore informé les enfants car nous attendons le résultat de mon analyse de sang. Melissa devrait m'appeler sous peu.

Je suis en train de boire un chocolat chaud, seul. Derek a recommencé le travail mais pour le moment, il est consigné derrière le bureau. Ça me soulage même s'il n'est pas heureux.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Nigel vient vers moi.

— Bonjour mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

— Bonjour Stiles.

Il hoche la tête. Durant notre captivité, il m'avait appelé papa et ça me manque. Il est mon fils tout autant que Matthéo.

— Tu m'as appelé papa...

— J'ai le droit de le dire encore ?

— Oui Nigel, tu es aussi mon fils.

Il se précipite dans mes bras et je le sers. Il sanglote doucement dans mes bras et je berce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement calme.

Une fois fait, j'embrasse le sommet de son crâne et vais lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Il me remercie d'un immense sourire.

Pendant qu'il se sustente, je vais voir Matthéo qui dort encore comme un bien heureux. Je ris doucement et ferme la porte sans bruit. Je retourne à la cuisine et m'assois en face de mon aîné.

— Nigel ?

— Mmmmh ?

Lui aussi me fait rire. Il a une moustache de lait que je lui essuie.

— Il faut qu'on parle de l'école.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu as rattrapé tout ton retard. Je vais t'inscrire pour que tu sois en classe à la prochaine rentrée.

— Non !

— Non ? Pourquoi ?

— Je veux rester à la maison et que toi tu me donnes les cours.

— Je le ferais volontiers Nigel mais c'est mieux si ce sont des enseignants qualifiés qui le fassent. En plus, tu pourras aussi te faire des amis.

— Mais...

— De quoi as-tu peur ?

— Et si je perdais le contrôle ?

Je comprends mieux ses réticences. Je lui fais signe de venir sur mes genoux. Ce qu'il fait sans demander son reste.

Je le serre dans mon étreinte et pose mon menton sur sa tête.

— Tu ne vas pas perdre le contrôle Nigel. Parce que tu te maîtrises très bien.

— Mais si ça arrivait ?

— Si ça arrive, tu vas t'enfermer aux toilettes et je viendrais te chercher.

— Comment tu le sauras ?

— Tu auras un de nos vieux téléphones portables. Tu me préviendras et j'arriverais rapidement. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et je souris.

Une situation de désamorcer.

— Est-ce que tu veux faire une activité parascolaire ?

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

— Faire quelque chose après les cours. Comme un sport ou une activité.

— De la batterie !

— Tu veux prendre des cours de batterie ?

— Oui ! Les filles adorent ça !

Je ris. Il ne perd pas le nord.

— D'accord. Je vais regarder ça. Et un sport ?

— Papa m'a déjà proposé d'aller courir avec lui pour me défouler.

— Je l'ignorais mais c'est une bonne idée.

— Je peux regarder la télé ?

— Oui, vas-y.

Il se précipite dans le salon tandis que mon téléphone sonne.

C'est Melissa...

La nuit venue, je suis allongé contre Derek qui vient de rentrer. Il fait tellement chaud qu'on dort uniquement avec un caleçon donc j'en profite pour tracer ses abdominaux avec mon doigt, lui procurant des frissons.

— Melissa m'a appelé.

— Et ?

— Cinq semaines. D'après mon calcul, il a été conçu sous la douche.

— Du premier coup ? Je suis trop fort !

Je ris face à l'ego de mon époux. Il me donne une tape sur la fesse pour se venger de ma moquerie. Je lui tire la langue.

— Stiles ?

— Oui ?

— J'ai parlé avec ton père aujourd'hui.

— A quel sujet ?

— Du terrain...

Non !

Je sais ce qu'il va me dire et je refuse !

Je refuse qu'il retourne sur le terrain.

Non, c'est exclu.

— Non Derek.

— Stiles...

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 660_


	76. Chapitre 37, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Ça fait une semaine que nous savons pour la grossesse. Nous n'avons pas encore informé les enfants car nous attendons le résultat de l'analyse de sang de Stiles. Mélissa va bientôt nous mettre au courant.

Je suis retourné au travail avec l'interdiction d'aller sur le terrain. Je suis donc contraint de rester derrière un bureau, ce qui me soule pas mal.

Je tape des dossiers et ne fais pratiquement rien de la journée. Ce n'est pas possible d'autant s'emmerder au travail.

Je fais de nombreuses boulettes de papier, comme à mon habitude quand je m'ennuie.

Jordan doit le remarquer puisqu'il me rejoint dans mon bureau et s'assoit à mes côtés.

— Que se passe-t-il Derek ?

— Je m'emmerde.

— Je l'avais remarqué. Mais il y a autre chose.

Je soupire et je reforme une boule de papier. Il la voit et me la prend des mains. Je le regarde puis décide de lui parler. Après tout, il m'a énormément aidé et je lui en remercie.

— C'est le terrain. Ça me manque. Et Stiles va sûrement refuser que j'y retourne.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être assis derrière un bureau, mais comprends Stiles. Tu as vécu des choses qui a dû le traumatiser ou l'apeurer sur ton métier.

— Oui, mais ça me fait chier. Je comprends Stiles, mais moi j'aime l'action. Être au cœur de l'action avec toute l'adrénaline. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Jordan hoche la tête puis tapote mon épaule.

— Tu peux en parler à Noah. Voir ce qu'il en pense et en fonction de sa réponse, tu en parleras avec Stiles.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que Stiles acceptera si son père est derrière moi. Je remercie Jordan puis je fonce dans le bureau de Noah.

Je cogne doucement, il est au téléphone alors je ne l'interromps pas et attend qu'il ait terminé.

Une fois qu'il a fini, il me fait signe de m'assoir.

— Que se passe-t-il Derek ?

— J'aimerai bien repartir en mission. Sur le terrain.

Il prend une profonde inspiration. Je sais ce qu'il va dire.

— Stiles en pense quoi ? Je ne suis pas contre, mais bon...

— J'en discuterais avec lui. Tu veux bien ?

— Bien sûr que oui. Tu es un de mes meilleurs agents. Discute avec lui ce soir.

— Il sera peut-être ouvert à la discussion. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à craindre, comme tous les chasseurs camouflés en psy ou autres complètement tarés. Et puis, la plantation d'aconit qui m'avait mis au plus mal a été brûlée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hoche la tête pour confirmer.

— Je suis d'accord, mais parle-lui quand même.

Je le remercie mille fois et pars, finissant ma journée derrière un bureau. Peut-être la dernière fois.

La nuit venue, Stiles est allongé contre moi qui viens de rentrer. Il fait chaud ces jours-ci alors on dort uniquement en caleçon. Stiles profite pour tracer mes abdominaux avec son doigt, me procurant des frissons.

— Melissa m'a appelé.

— Et ?

— Cinq semaines. D'après mon calcul, il a été conçu sous la douche.

— Du premier coup ? Je suis trop fort !

Il rit face à ma preuve d'égo. Je lui donne une tape sur la fesse pour me venger de sa moquerie. Il me tire la langue. Je sais qu'il a aimé.

— Stiles ?

— Oui ?

— J'ai parlé avec ton père aujourd'hui.

— A quel sujet ?

— Du terrain...

A son visage qui se referme immédiatement, je comprends sa réponse. Ça va être compliqué.

— Non Derek.

— Stiles...

Ouais... ça va être compliqué...

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 624_


	77. Chapitre 38, Stiles

Depuis que Derek m'a dit qu'il avait discuté avec mon père, je l'évite. Je ne l'ai pas laissé le temps de parler que j'ai quitté le lit conjugal pour aller dormir avec Matthéo.

Le matin, je me lève après son départ et je me couche avant qu'il ne rentre. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps ce manège car cette semaine, il recommence sa plage horaire qui se termine à 18 h.

Les enfants sont en train de manger leur goûter pendant que je réfléchis à comment je peux faire pour éviter Derek pendant encore de longue semaine.

La porte s'ouvre sur Derek et je me fige. Il est rentré plus tôt que prévu.

Merde... !

Il embrasse les garçons et leur demande d'aller se laver la figure avant d'aller jouer ensemble. Nigel prend la main de Matthéo et ensemble, ils montent les escaliers.

Derek range les affaires du goûter puis il me regarde. Il a ce regard profond qui me bouleverse.

— Tu es déjà rentré...

— J'ai demandé à ton père pour qu'on puisse discuter sans te défiler.

— Il n'y a rien à dire.

Je commence à me lever pour fuir dans une autre pièce.

— Reste assis Stiles. Bon Dieu, comment tu veux qu'on avance si tu fuis à chaque fois ?

Je me rassois et croise les bras. Je suis hostile à cette conversation et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire remarquer.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je retourne sur le terrain. Mais met toi à ma place...

— Et toi à la mienne !

— Stiles...

— Non, pas de Stiles ! La dernière fois, tu as été enlevé. Je t'ai cru mort ! J'ai appris et vécu le début de ma grossesse sans toi ! Et après, ça n'a pas été joyeux parce que tu croyais que j'allais te remplacer par Peter ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre et devoir élever nos trois enfants seuls ! Jamais !

— Je t'aime Stiles.

Je rougis à sa déclaration subite puis lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

— Je suis en train de te faire comprendre ma façon de penser et toi, tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

— Derrière tes mots, tu me montres à quel point tu t'inquiètes.

Je soupire et met ma tête dans mes mains.

— Derek...

— Ne dis rien. Juste écoute. Je sais que tu es inquiet et c'est normal. Mais je déprime derrière mon bureau.

Je me tends à ces mots.

— Il ne va rien m'arriver, mais j'ai besoin d'action et tu le sais. Je ferais attention, je te le promets et je ne ferais rien de stupide. C'est le marché que j'ai passé avec Noah.

Je le regarde, les yeux humides des larmes que je retiens.

Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher parce que ça serait injuste.

Mais la peur est profondément ancrée en moi.

Que faire ?

— Et si ça peut te rassurer, je peux te faire des messages toutes les deux heures et si je dois partir en intervention qui m'empêcherait de le faire, ton père t'informera. D'accord ?

— Ça ne me convient pas, mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire. Ce serait injuste de ma part de te priver de l'action. Je sais que tu en as besoin. C'est juste que...

— Que tu as peur.

Je hoche la tête et il me prend dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien se passer.

— Tu le promets ?

— Je te le promets.

— Merci...

Il va falloir que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas stresser quand Derek ne sera pas là. Surtout pour le bébé et ça va être difficile. Très difficile.

— Maintenant, tu peux réintégrer notre lit ? Ça me manque de dormir contre ton corps chaud et sexy.

Je lui tire la langue.

— Seulement si tu m'embrasses.

— C'est si gentiment demandé...

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Que c'est bon de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 683_


	78. Chapitre 38, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Stiles ne fait que m'éviter depuis qu'il sait que j'ai discuté avec son père. Il m'a même laissé dormir seul, en partant pour aller rejoindre Matthéo.

Le matin, il se lève exprès après mon départ et se couche avant que je ne rentre. Mais je suis malin. Et je vais le choper rapidement. En plus, je vais bientôt reprendre mes horaires de 6 h – 18 h.

Aujourd'hui, je rentre plus tôt. Je vais enfin choper Stiles pour discuter de tout ça. La situation m'est étouffante et ça m'énerve.

J'ouvre donc la porte et Stiles se fige.

J'embrasse les garçons et leur demande d'aller se laver la figure avant d'aller jouer ensemble. Nigel prend la main de Matthéo et ensemble, ils montent les escaliers.

Je range ensuite les affaires du goûter puis regarde Stiles.

— Tu es déjà rentré...

— J'ai demandé à ton père pour qu'on puisse discuter sans te défiler.

— Il n'y a rien à dire.

Il commence à se lever pour fuir. Ça m'énerve, mais je retiens un grognement.

— Reste assis Stiles. Bon Dieu, comment tu veux qu'on avance si tu fuis à chaque fois ?

Il se rassoit et croise les bras. Il fait encore le gamin. Quand va-t-il comprendre qu'il doit agir en adulte ? Ce n'est plus un gosse, putain.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je retourne sur le terrain. Mais met toi à ma place...

— Et toi à la mienne !

— Stiles...

— Non, pas de Stiles ! La dernière fois, tu as été enlevé. Je t'ai cru mort ! J'ai appris et vécu le début de ma grossesse sans toi ! Et après, ça n'a pas été joyeux parce que tu croyais que j'allais te remplacer par Peter ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre et devoir élever nos trois enfants seuls ! Jamais !

— Je t'aime Stiles.

Il rougit à ma déclaration puis me lance un regard plein d'incompréhension.

— Je suis en train de te faire comprendre ma façon de penser et toi, tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

— Derrière tes mots, tu me montres à quel point tu t'inquiètes.

Il soupire et met sa tête dans mes mains.

— Derek...

— Ne dis rien. Juste écoute. Je sais que tu es inquiet et c'est normal. Mais je déprime derrière mon bureau.

Il se tend face à mes mots.

— Il ne va rien m'arriver, mais j'ai besoin d'action et tu le sais. Je ferais attention, je te le promets et je ne ferais rien de stupide. C'est le marché que j'ai passé avec Noah.

Il me regarde, les yeux humides.

Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre pourquoi c'est si important pour moi.

Mais il a peur.

— Et si ça peut te rassurer, je peux te faire des messages toutes les deux heures et si je dois partir en intervention qui m'empêcherait de le faire, ton père t'informera. D'accord ?

— Ça ne me convient pas, mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire. Ça serait injuste de ma part de te priver de l'action. Je sais que tu en as besoin. C'est juste que...

— Que tu as peur.

Il hoche la tête et je viens le prendre dans mes bras.

— Tout va bien se passer.

— Tu le promets ?

— Je te le promets.

— Merci...

Stiles va devoir réussir à contrôler son stress. Pour ne pas m'étouffer et aussi pour le bébé.

— Maintenant, tu peux réintégrer notre lit ? Ça me manque de dormir contre ton corps chaud et sexy.

Il me tire la langue.

— Seulement si tu m'embrasses.

— C'est si gentiment demandé...

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et poses mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette si bonne sensation m'avait manqué.

Je l'aime tellement.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 652_


	79. Chapitre 39, Stiles

**Troisième mois**

Ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous pour une échographie de contrôle. La grossesse se déroule bien mais Alan ne veut pas prendre de risque. Derek a posé une journée de congé pour venir avec moi.

Quand on parle du loup, il pointe le bout de son nez.

— Stiles, j'ai envie de connaître le sexe du bébé.

— Je voulais qu'on garde la surprise. Comme avec Matthéo.

— J'aimerais savoir si c'est une petite princesse ou un petit prince pour lui faire une magnifique chambre.

Je soupire, vaincu. Mon époux dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et on va au cabinet vétérinaire. Je m'installe sur le lit dans la pièce aménagée exprès pour la meute et découvre mon ventre.

Alan met du gel et fait l'échographie. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que l'image apparaisse.

Je suis hyper ému et Derek a quelques larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux.

— Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

Derek hoche la tête.

— Vous allez avoir une petite fille. Félicitations !

Je souris, heureux. Une fille !

— Stiles, tu nous as fait une fille. On va avoir une princesse !

— On, Derek. On a fait ce bébé ensemble.

Il récupère la photo de l'écho puis il s'occupe de nettoyer mon ventre qui commence à s'arrondir.

Il va falloir l'annoncer aux enfants.

 **Quatrième mois**

On est assis au salon avec les enfants. Nigel et Matthéo nous regardent. Ils doivent se demander ce qu'on leur veut. Nigel mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure.

— On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

— Stiles est enceint. Vous allez avoir une petite sœur !

Matthéo crie de joie, heureux comme à son habitude. Tandis que Nigel fond en larmes à notre plus grande surprise.

Avec Derek, on se jette un coup d'œil puis on va s'assoir à ses côtés.

— Nigel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Vous allez m'abandonner ! Vous me remplacez par le bébé !

— Certes, j'attends un bébé mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas être remplacé. Elle sera ta sœur et elle sera notre fille au même titre que tu es notre fils.

— Vous n'allez pas me mettre à l'orphelinat ?

Derek prend notre fils dans ses bras et le rassure.

— Bien sûr que non. Ta place est parmi nous. Et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Nigel nous remercie à demi-mot.

La situation a été désamorcée.

 **Cinquième mois**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est très tôt. Bien trop tôt.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ?

Derek ? Non, il dort profondément.

Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux quand tout à coup je comprends la raison de mon réveil.

Ma main se pose immédiatement sur mon ventre arrondi et un nouveau coup se fait sentir.

Notre princesse s'est enfin manifestée !

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon mari mais j'hésite à le secouer. Il a eu une longue journée et une autre l'attend dans quelques heures.

Quel choix faire ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je le secoue doucement. Il se réveille instantanément.

— Stiles ?

Je lui prends sa main et la pose sur mon ventre. Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas le problème.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise puis un sourire se plaque sur son visage.

— Elle a bougé !

Il pose son oreille sur mon ventre et ferme les yeux tandis que ma main passe dans ses cheveux.

— Bonjour petite princesse. J'ai hâte de te prendre dans mes bras

Je souris face à cette adorable scène.

 **Sixième mois**

Avec Derek, on se prend encore la tête.

— Notre fille ne s'appellera pas Juliette.

— Mais Derek... C'est un joli prénom. Juliette Talia Hale.

Il secoue vivement la tête, me faisant soupirer. Ça fait deux heures qu'on essaie de trouver un prénom et on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord.

— Amélie ?

— Non.

— Tu m'énerves Derek.

— Mais comprend aussi. J'ai envie que notre fille ait un prénom significatif...

— Du genre Lou pour faire référence à ton côté non humain ?

— On ne va pas appeler notre fille comme la fille de mon oncle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que c'est j'ai dit !

Nigel arrive au même moment.

— Annabelle.

Je le regarde, surpris.

— Ici, en Amérique, ça veut dire joie.

— Annabelle Talia Hale ?

— Derek !

— Oui ?

— J'adore ce prénom !

— Moi aussi !

Je fais un énorme câlin à Nigel, en le remerciant de son aide précieuse.

Plus que trois mois et Annabelle Hale rejoindra notre petite famille.

 **Septième mois**

Ça fait au moins dix minutes que j'essaie de trouver mon t-shirt XXL. J'ai pratiquement retourné toute la chambre est impossible de mettre la main dessus.

J'ai envie de tout casser et je suis tellement énervé que je ne contrôle plus mes gestes qui sont brusques et désordonnés.

Je m'approche de la commode, seul endroit qui n'a pas encore été fouillé. Je tire un premier tiroir mais j'y mets un peu trop volonté qu'il sort complètement, me touchant au ventre. Je me penche et me plie en deux, mes mains se crispant autour de la bosse formée par Annabelle.

Derek n'est même pas là, puisqu'il a été faire des courses et il a pris les enfants pour que je puisse me reposer. Et mon téléphone portable est en train de charger à la cuisine.

Je m'allonge sur le sol, respirant trop rapidement à cause des contractions.

Je ne vais pas accoucher aujourd'hui !

Il reste encore deux mois !

Je ferme les yeux, priant pour que ça passe rapidement.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 949_


	80. Chapitre 39, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

 ** _Troisième mois_**

Aujourd'hui, on a rendez-vous pour une échographie de contrôle. Tout se déroule bien, mais on ne veut pas prendre de risque. J'ai posé une journée de congé pour venir avec Stiles.

Je rejoins Stiles dans le salon. Ayant besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

— Stiles, j'ai envie de connaître le sexe du bébé.

— Je voulais qu'on garde la surprise. Comme avec Matthéo.

— J'aimerais savoir si c'est une petite princesse ou un petit prince pour lui faire une magnifique chambre.

Il soupire, vaincu. Je lui dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres et nous allons au cabinet vétérinaire. Stiles s'installe sur le lit dans la pièce aménagée exprès pour la meute et découvre son ventre.

Alan met du gel et fait l'échographie. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que l'image apparaisse.

Stiles est très ému et j'ai quelques larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux, dont je ne me cache pas.

— Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Vous allez avoir une petite fille. Félicitations !

Stiles sourit, heureux. Génial ! Une princesse !

— Stiles, tu nous as fait une fille. On va avoir une princesse !

— On, Derek. On a fait ce bébé ensemble.

Je récupère la photo de l'écho puis m'occupe de nettoyer son ventre qui commence à s'arrondir.

Il va falloir l'annoncer aux enfants. Ça va être compliqué s'ils n'en veulent pas.

 ** _Quatrième mois_**

On est tous assis au salon avec les enfants. Nigel et Matthéo nous regardent. C'est le moment de leur annoncer et ils doivent se demander ce qu'on leur veut. Nigel mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure.

— On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

— Stiles est enceint. Vous allez avoir une petite sœur !

Matthéo crie de joie, heureux comme à son habitude. Tandis que Nigel fond en larmes à notre plus grande surprise.

Avec Stiles, on se regarde et on vient s'assoir à ses côtés.

— Nigel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Vous allez m'abandonner ! Vous me remplacez par le bébé !

— Certes, j'attends un bébé mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas être remplacé. Elle sera ta sœur et elle sera notre fille au même titre que tu es notre fils.

— Vous n'allez pas me mettre à l'orphelinat ?

Je prends notre Nigel dans mes bras et le rassure.

— Bien sûr que non. Ta place est parmi nous. Et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Nigel nous remercie à demi-mot.

La situation a été réglée.

 ** _Cinquième mois_**

Je passe des journées très lourdes. Comme je suis retourné sur le terrain, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et de repos. Mais je sens la main de Stiles contre moi.

J'ignore, dormant encore profondément puis je sens Stiles me secouer légèrement. Il doit y avoir un problème, alors je me réveille immédiatement.

— Stiles ?

Il me prend la main et la pose sur son ventre. Je le regarde, ne comprenant rien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise puis un sourire se plaque sur mon visage.

— Elle a bougé !

Je pose mon oreille sur son ventre et ferme les yeux tandis que sa main passe dans mes cheveux. Je suis fatigué, mais je m'en fiche. Ce moment est magique.

— Bonjour petite princesse. J'ai hâte de te prendre dans mes bras

 ** _Sixième mois_**

Avec Stiles, on se prend encore la tête.

— Notre fille ne s'appellera pas Juliette.

— Mais Derek... C'est un joli prénom. Juliette Talia Hale.

Je secoue la tête, hors de question. Ça le fait soupirer. Ça fait deux heures qu'on essaie de trouver un prénom et on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord.

— Amélie ?

— Non.

— Tu m'énerves Derek.

— Mais comprend aussi. J'ai envie que notre fille ait un prénom significatif...

— Du genre Lou pour faire référence à ton côté non humain ?

— On ne va pas appeler notre fille comme la fille de mon oncle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que c'est j'ai dit !

Nigel arrive au même moment.

— Annabelle.

On regarde, surpris.

— Ici, en Amérique, ça veut dire joie.

— Annabelle Talia Hale ?

— Derek !

— Oui ?

— J'adore ce prénom !

— Moi aussi !

Stiles fait un énorme câlin à Nigel, en le remerciant de son aide précieuse.

Plus que trois petits mois et Annabelle Hale rejoindra notre petite famille.

Trois petits mois.

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 736_


	81. Chapitre 40, Stiles

Je suis allongé sur le sol de la chambre, attendant que les minutes passent jusqu'au retour de Derek. Je n'ai plus la force de me lever, la douleur étant présente dans tout mon corps.

Après une durée indéterminée mais qui m'a semblé être l'éternité, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

— Stiles ? Tu es là ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

— Ici... vers la commode...

Ma voix doit laisser transparaître ma douleur car Derek fait rapidement le tour du lit. En me voyant, il lâche un glapissement et se laisse tomber à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras.

— Que s'est-il passé chaton ?

— Je cherchais mon t-shirt...

— Il est en bas. Dans la machine pour être lavé. Je te l'ai dit avant de partir.

Je soupire, fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je suis cruche ! J'avais oublié.

— Le tiroir m'est rentré dans le ventre... j'ai mal...

— On va à l'hôpital.

Il me soulève et m'amène à la voiture après avoir appelé les enfants pour qu'ils viennent. Il me dépose à l'arrière du véhicule avec Matthéo tandis que Nigel se met devant.

Derek conduit rapidement et durant le trajet, il en profite pour avertir Melissa et Alan.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il me prend dans ses bras et entre dans l'hôpital par une porte annexe, les enfants juste derrière. Il me dépose sur un lit et me déshabille tandis que Alan et Melissa se préparent.

Il me quitte quelques minutes pour aller mettre les enfants dans une autre pièce avec de quoi les occuper puis il revient vers moi. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et caresse mes cheveux tandis que mes deux médecins me préparent pour l'accouchement.

— Stiles, ça fait combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas... Une heure après le départ de Derek je dirais...

— Derek ?

— On a mis deux heures.

— Stiles, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre que l'anesthésie fasse effet. On va devoir y aller à vif.

— Quoi ?

Je me mets à paniquer.

— Il en va de la survie du bébé.

— Faites-le. Je m'occupe de le maintenir.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

— Derek ... ?

Il met son visage au-dessus du mien pendant qu'Alan me sangle. Un drap est placé au niveau de ma poitrine pour cacher mon ventre. Derek embrasse mon front et caresse ma joue et mes cheveux.

— Ça va aller. Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux.

Il jette un œil à Melissa puis pose une main sur mon bras. Je vois ses veines se noircir au même moment où une violente douleur me prend au ventre. Je crie de toutes mes forces et j'aimerais me redresser pour m'éloigner du mal mais je n'y arrive.

Malgré Derek, je ressens tout. Je voudrais perdre connaissance mais je n'y arrive pas.

— Je l'ai !

Avant de perdre connaissance, je me demande pourquoi je n'entends pas ses pleurs.

Est-ce que j'ai tué Annabelle ?

Je me réveille d'une douce torpeur et il faut quelques minutes pour me rappeler.

Annabelle !

Je me redresse brusquement et Derek se précipite à mes côtés.

— Doucement Stiles.

— J'ai tué Annabelle !

Je fonds en larmes et il me prend dans ses bras pour me bercer. Il ne doit pas ! J'ai tué notre fille !

— Bien sûr que non Stiles.

— Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer. Ne me réconforte pas, je ne le mérite pas.

— Stop chaton. Ses poumons ne sont pas complètement développés, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle est en couveuse et elle y restera deux mois. Après, on pourra la ramener à la maison.

J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière quand je ne pouvais pas porter Matthéo pendant deux mois. Je suis vraiment maudit.

— Je peux la voir ?

— Oui, j'ai prévu le coup.

Il me montre la chaise roulante et je soupire.

— Ordre de Melissa.

Je hoche la tête et il m'aide à m'y installer. Il me conduit jusqu'à la nurserie et je regarde les bébés présents. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur la seule couveuse présente.

J'essaie de me lever mais Derek m'en empêche. Il me conduit dans la salle et me dit de me laver les mains puis de les désinfecter, ce que je fais immédiatement. Puis il me fait assoir sur une chaise.

Annabelle est là. Devant moi. En chair et en os. En vie.

— Elle est magnifique. Tu m'as donné une beauté, chaton.

Je souris doucement et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je peux ?

Il hoche simplement et je mets une main dans la couveuse par le trou prévu à cet effet. Je lui prends sa petite main. Elle est si petite dans la mienne que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais la briser juste en la serrant légèrement.

Une larme descend le long de ma joue...

— Ne pleure pas mon cœur. Elle rentrera bien assez tôt.

Il embrasse ma tempe et je prie pour ce que moment arrive très vite...

Deux mois plus tard

Avec Derek, on attend Melissa qui finit de remplir les documents de sortie pour Annabelle. Tout est prêt à la maison pour l'accueillir. Nigel et Matthéo ont hâte de voir leur petite sœur car on a refusé qu'ils viennent la voir ici. On ne voulait pas qu'ils soient traumatisés ou choqués pour la situation.

On a également hâte d'avoir toute notre petite famille sous le même toit.

Dès que Melissa apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je me lève et Derek suit le mouvement.

— Elle est en parfaite santé. Vous pouvez la ramenez.

Je la remercie et prend Annabelle dans mes bras. Derek embrasse ma tempe et on retourne à la voiture. On l'installe dans son siège et on rentre.

Une fois devant la porte, elle s'ouvre toute seule. Nigel nous a entendus arriver et s'est précipité pour nous accueillir, Matthéo étant juste derrière lui.

Je m'agenouille pour être à leur hauteur.

— Bienvenue à la maison, Annabelle.

Un nouveau chapitre de notre vie a commencé et il est magnifique.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 1'043_


	82. Chapitre 40, Derek

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je suis allé rapidement en course avec Matthéo et Nigel, m'ayant fait un petit caprice pour qu'ils m'accompagnent.

Les courses ont duré plus longtemps que prévu, j'ai trouvé plein de vêtements pour Annabelle et Stiles va sûrement un peu crier en voyant le prix que j'ai payé pour tout ça.

Ne trouvant pas Stiles au salon, je monte et ouvre la porte de la chambre.

— Stiles ? Tu es là ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

La chambre est en désordre comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé à l'intérieur. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout était comme ça.

— Ici... vers la commode...

Je fais rapidement le tour du lit sentant que Stiles n'est pas bien. Je lâche un glapissement en le voyant et je me laisse tomber à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras.

— Que s'est-il passé chaton ?

— Je cherchais mon t-shirt...

— Il est en bas. Dans la machine pour être lavé. Je te l'ai dit avant de partir.

Il soupire, fermant les yeux. Il a dû oublier.

— Le tiroir m'est rentré dans le ventre... j'ai mal...

— On va à l'hôpital.

Je le soulève et l'amène à la voiture après avoir appelé les enfants pour qu'ils viennent. Je le dépose à l'arrière du véhicule avec Matthéo tandis que Nigel se met devant.

Je conduis rapidement et profite en même temps pour avertir Melissa et Alan.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je le prends dans mes bras et entre dans l'hôpital par une porte annexe, les enfants juste derrière. Je le dépose sur un lit et le déshabille tandis que Alan et Melissa se préparent.

Je le quitte quelques minutes pour aller mettre les enfants dans une autre pièce avec de quoi les occuper puis je reviens vers lui. Je m'assieds sur une chaise et caresse ses cheveux tandis que nos deux médecins le préparent pour l'accouchement.

— Stiles, ça fait combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas... Une heure après le départ de Derek je dirais...

— Derek ?

— On a mis deux heures.

— Stiles, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre que l'anesthésie fasse effet. On va devoir y aller à vif.

— Quoi ?

Stiles se met à paniquer.

— Il en va de la survie du bébé.

— Faites-le. Je m'occupe de le maintenir.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

— Derek ... ?

Je mets mon visage au-dessus du sien pendant qu'Alan le sangle. Un drap est placé au niveau de sa poitrine pour cacher son ventre. J'embrasse son front et caresse sa joue et ses cheveux.

— Ça va aller. Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux.

Je jette un œil à Melissa puis pose une main sur son bras. Mes veines se noircissent au même moment où Mélissa commence l'incision. Stiles crie de toutes ses forces et se cambre d'un coup, sûrement par la douleur que lui procurer l'incision et l'accouchement à vif.

— Je l'ai !

Stiles perd connaissance puis Annabelle ne pleure pas. Deaton m'explique que c'est normal, du moins pour lui ça a l'air normal. Je me tais, inquiet pour mon époux et pour ma fille qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir comme il le fallait. Alan prend en charge Annabelle dans les temps. Mélissa me rassure en refermant Stiles.

Stiles se réveille d'un long moment de repos. J'ai eu le temps de remettre mes idées en place et de voir ma fille comme elle est, en couveuse et branchée pour respirer. C'est dur mais ça lui permet de vivre, alors on fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle s'en sorte et nous rejoigne rapidement.

D'un coup, Stiles se redresse brusquement et je me précipite à ses côtés.

— Doucement Stiles.

— J'ai tué Annabelle !

Il fond en larmes et je le prends dans mes bras pour le bercer.

— Bien sûr que non Stiles.

— Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer. Ne me réconforte pas, je ne le mérite pas.

— Stop chaton. Ses poumons ne sont pas complètement développés, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle est en couveuse et elle y restera deux mois. Après, on pourra la ramener à la maison.

Je le vois se calmer petit à petit.

— Je peux la voir ?

— Oui, j'ai prévu le coup.

Je lui montre la chaise roulante et il soupire.

— Ordre de Melissa.

Il hoche la tête et je l'aide à s'y installer. Je le conduis jusqu'à la nurserie et il regarde les bébés présents. Son regard se pose ensuite sur la seule couveuse présente.

Il essaye de se lever, mais je l'en empêche. Je le conduis dans la salle et lui dit de se laver les mains puis de les désinfecter, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Puis je le fais assoir sur une chaise.

Annabelle est là. Respirant doucement et à son rythme. Elle se repose.

— Elle est magnifique. Tu m'as donné une beauté, chaton.

Il sourit doucement et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Je peux ?

Je hoche simplement la tête et il met une main dans la couveuse par le trou prévu à cet effet. Il lui prend sa petite main.

Une larme descend le long de sa joue, que j'essuie avec le revers de mon pouce.

— Ne pleure pas mon cœur. Elle rentrera bien assez tôt.

J'embrasse sa tempe et ne décolle pas mon regard de notre petite princesse.

 ** _Deux mois plus tard_**

Avec Stiles, on attend Melissa qui finit de remplir les documents pour la sortie d'Annabelle. Tout est prêt à la maison pour l'accueillir. Nigel et Matthéo ont hâte de voir leur petite sœur car on a refusé qu'ils viennent la voir ici. On ne voulait pas qu'ils soient traumatisés ou choqués pour la situation.

On a également hâte d'avoir toute notre petite famille sous le même toit.

Dès que Melissa apparaît, nous nous levons pour la rejoindre.

— Elle est en parfaite santé. Vous pouvez la ramenez.

On la remercie et Stiles prend Annabelle dans ses bras. J'embrasse sa tempe et on retourne à la voiture. On l'installe dans son siège et on rentre.

Une fois devant la porte, elle s'ouvre toute seule. Nigel nous a entendus arriver et s'est précipité pour nous accueillir, Matthéo étant juste derrière lui.

Stiles s'agenouille pour être à leur hauteur.

— Bienvenue à la maison, Annabelle.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _Nombre de mots : 1098_


	83. Et la suite ?

Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est ici que s'arrête les aventures de Derek, Stiles et leur famille.

Mais comme rien n'est marqué dans le marbre, un tome 3 peut être envisagé. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'idée. Donc si vous avez des envies particulières pour le tome 3 (qui sera le dernier à coup sûr s'il est écrit), n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir par commentaire ou en privé.

Ceci dit, c'est la fin d'une histoire mais pas la fin de notre aventure. Nous sommes en train d'en écrire une autre qui n'est pas liée à Teen Wolf, même si nos personnages principaux sont des acteurs de la série.

Le prologue de « sous protection » sera publié samedi avec un chapitre par semaine pour commencer. Dès que l'écriture sera finie, nous pourrons augmenter le rythme de publication.

Nous espérons vous retrouver sur ce nouveau projet.


	84. Sous protection

Bonjour,

J'espère que ce début de week-end se passe bien.

Le prologue de notre nouvelle histoire « sous protection » vient d'être publié.

J'espère que vous lirez cette nouvelle aventure.

Bises

Mélanie


End file.
